


花樽与花

by WonderMaximoff



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 92,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderMaximoff/pseuds/WonderMaximoff
Summary: 让all，ABO，纯粹的男频爽文，原名《十等分的花嫁》，前传《牡丹花下》《栀子花开》《木槿花红》，亦晴天老师《大岛畜牲录》的姐妹篇，又名《我周围的哥哥们想我上他们怎么办》。全文没有任何的逻辑可言，也不要跟我讲什么可能性，主要是方便大家自行带入搞自家弟弟。fw福利，泥塑粉福利。这辈子不搞雅漾所以高山原也保留，hyys和nyyy全拆，让洛，让爱回嘉，让南，让你琛王全部有，有坚定的唯cp慎点。全员心机婊设定，对人性的探讨比较黑暗和畜牲，对人设有要求的慎点。OOC，N18，国际三禁，还是想看的咱们再点，看完所有预警还来看完了来骂的wf我会骂回去的。
Relationships: 漾光, 漾圻, 皓月昭昭, 让all, 让你听闻, 让你吹牛, 让你琛王, 让南, 让洛, 让爱回嘉 - Relationship, 让齐
Kudos: 13





	花樽与花

情欲是吃饭运动睡眠 原是必需  
调情像呼吸饮水洗澡 何用准许  
程序似拉拢口耳眼鼻 顷刻散聚  
无谓说手足肩膊舌头 恩赐给谁  
情欲是购物阅读步行 难被怪罪  
缠绵像休息梳妆工作 纯属次序  
谁令你呼吸空气过后 加速心碎  
花樽要转鲜花 多琐碎  
鲜花爱上花樽 多风趣

1  
周震南发情的时候，整个人的身体都会变红，那种肉眼可见的变红。

他的信息素是奶糖味，对，不是单纯的牛奶味，而是奶糖味，那种味道和牛奶味相比，多了很多很多糖的味道。所以，每次他发情的时候，如果不做抑制，给人的感觉，就像是哪个孩子恶作剧，剥了几百颗大白兔，扔进锅里融化成奶糊，甜腻的让人忍不住身下的冲动，也甜腻的，让他身边的每一个人，头晕目眩。

脱掉他的衣服，是个如同花生仁一样的白嫩娃娃，刚开始的时候是鳕鱼色，但是，你只需要在他的耳边轻轻吹一阵风，或者是小心捏一捏他大腿根那块早已湿透的细肉，他就会像是被扔进蒸笼一样，全身冒汗，肤色泛粉。当然，如果你真的想让他欲生与死，不如直接将手指伸进他那早已水流不止的穴口，那块肌肉本能的反应，会将你的手指完全包住，他会用身体告诉你，什么是“欲说还迎”。

“不要那么多前戏，进来，干我，快点。”

即使在发情期，周震南依然会像往常一样，强装着高高在上，以完全命令的语气说话。

“那你告诉我，你是不是骚受？”

故事的主角，是一个高高瘦瘦，刚刚分化没多久的男孩子，他的名字叫赵让，此刻，面对周震南的命令，他没有老实的乖乖听话，而是凑到周震南耳边，轻轻挑逗了一句。

痒，可怕的痒，从心底里扩散开来的痒，顺着赵让口中的风，从耳根一路传遍周震南全身，就像蒸笼里的闸蟹，身体迅速变红，小穴里的液体，则像是丰腴的蟹膏，兜不住了一般，肆意外流，顺着光滑的大腿，淌在皮质的座椅上，粘稠湿润，略微的腥气之下，是盖不住的奶糖之味。

“我……我求你了，我是……我是骚受还不行么，你快点好不好？”

周震南的语气已经从上一句的高高在上，变成这一句的软烂不堪，声音合着大喘气的声音，撩拨着赵让的心弦。

“那我不客气了，南南哥哥。”

赵让轻轻咬破了周震南后脖颈的腺体，同时，腰部用力，将肉棒捅进了他的身体。

这个故事很长，这个故事很魔幻，却又出奇的，很真实。

这个故事的主角就是这个赵让，一个男团的小幺，18岁刚满，故事开始在他参加了一个名为《创造营》的节目时，那时的他还是个会跟导师说“他们都让着我，因为我过去的三个月，每个月都长高了一公分”的单纯小学鸡，天真无邪，呆傻可爱，简直就是完美的猎物。

在讲这个故事之前，要讲另一个东西，这个东西，叫暴民政治。

理论上说，手无缚鸡之力的平民，作为社会中弱势的群体，应该是被政府，军队所管理的一方，所以他们才会发明一个词——维权，通过大人口联合的方式，来保护自己。

但是有这么一种情况：在特定的封闭环境中，原本的弱势群体因为人数的绝对优势或者掌权等情况，取得了从人数，到心态的压倒性胜利。

一般我们会觉得，那些习惯了弱势的群体，在成为掌权者后，会更体察人情，社会会更美好。但是事实总会证明，暴政这种东西，和掌权的人是谁无关，和权力本身有关。

这时候，你再跟他们讲他们曾经倡导过的那些东西，什么平权啊，什么自由啊，什么博爱平等啊，他们只会觉得，你真的傻的可爱。  
2  
赵让经常觉得，岛上有很多双眼睛在盯着自己。

就像是黑暗森林里的野狼，盯着正在饮水的小鹿那样，目光里带着生命原始的兽性和欲望。

食色性也，吃东西和做爱，本质上是一种东西。

创造营是个选男爱豆的节目，不像去年101，因为女爱豆盐系甜系都有市场，所以整体ABO性别分布均匀。对于男爱豆来说，盐系的Alpha市场小，即使有，出类拔萃的也少，Beta先天缺乏吸引力，这个行业不适合他们，本来是人群中最多的那一部分，却几乎在爱豆里看不到。而Omega，受到大量女性粉丝喜爱，自身性吸引力足，因而成为了男爱豆的绝对主力。

这样的行业背景，使得这个行业，先天O比A多的多，因此，也就成了为数不多的，Omega主导的行业。

而平时还好，况且Alpha本身还有比较强的武力，大家相处也算融洽，各吃各的粉丝，但是，当性别失衡遇上封闭的环境，高度的竞争压力，就容易出现别的问题。

“让让，你有没有闻到？”

这是入营那一天，站在赵让身旁的李鑫一，跟他说的让他最摸不着头脑的一句话。

“闻到什么？”

尚未分化的赵让吸了吸鼻子，除了星光岛的海风味道，他没闻到别的。

“信息素爆炸的味道。”

李鑫一嘴角轻轻上扬了一下，似乎心中有所思。

“这是你们着几个月，最重要的东西，每人至少要保证，自己兜里随时装着一只，知道么？你们师姐那么辉煌，全国观众都在看着你们呢，不要丢人现眼，明白么？”

创始人指了指旁边一大箱抑制剂和抑制贴，眼神凶狠。

她以妖媚闻名娱乐圈，却是一个比谁都坚硬的Alpha，中国经过两次男团选秀风暴，性别失衡+封闭环境会带来的无数故事已经成了不新鲜的故事，为了减少不必要的麻烦，也为了这群即将踏入娱乐圈的小弟弟们好，她必须提前说出丑话来。

“你们当中没有Beta，没什么好害羞的，所有分化后的Omega，自己上来领抑制剂，也让我们心底里有个数。”热巴拿着话筒，向下面的101个男孩喊着：“不要觉得不好意思，让我抓到谁没拿，结果发情期来了乱搞的，别怪我和节目组狠心，要关你们小黑屋，明白了么。”

这个环节是很有必要的，一个是让节目组先摸清这批人的情况，另一个，也让这些心里有鬼的学员，提前摸一摸周围的人，避免不必要的尴尬。

当然，对他们来说，更多是提前看看，有谁是可以下手的。

几个早已出道，几乎名牌性别的选手自然没必要遮着盖着，马老师带了个头，刘也戴戴跟着，领了抑制剂。

可是，让大家大跌眼镜的是，哇唧的六个人，除了众所周知尚未分化的焉栩嘉，五个人齐刷刷地起身，没了之前的风头，低着脸，上台领了抑制剂。

“夏之光是O？”

台下的人一个个一脸吃了屎的表情，如果说周震南只是舞台上霸气，台下还是个小可爱，因而可以猜到是O的话，夏之光是什么情况啊？

让人吃惊的事还没有停下，紧跟着周震南，姚琛和张颜齐先后起身，领了抑制剂。

“原来重庆大三角是个姐妹团，我还指望比赛时吃瓜呢……”

显然有一波事先盯上这两个人的人失望了。

《Baby》组的四位本来就是众望所归的姐妹团，却没想到，蔡正杰没有动身。

“不错，他的年纪应该过了分化期了，咱们营里总算有个A了，娘A也是A，木头A也是A，凑活凑活着过吧。”

人群中，似乎总有个人在说着每个人心底里的话。

肖凯中没有动，王志文也没有动，连着出了几个A，还算不错，众人勉强松了一口气。

所以，当任豪和牛超起身的时候，虽然人群中也有几声哀嚎，但到底大家最看好的两个金A肖叔和志文哥哥没有爆冷，加上几个没有分化的小朋友还能再培养培养，一切，看起来还不算太糟糕。

李鑫一起身去拿抑制剂的时候，赵让还有些愣神，他对性别其实没有特别充分的认知，也不知道为什么平日里那么温柔的发起人，要对这件事这么执着。

终于，所有的公司算完，没有拿抑制剂的几个人，稀稀拉拉地坐在小马扎上，而手里拿着抑制剂的哥哥们，站在发起人后面，低着头，看着他们，交头接耳，像是在挑选商品。

原本热闹的小广场，现在空旷的有些可怕。

“你们先走吧，先去选宿舍，住的离彼此近点。”

热巴姐姐的声音很温柔，对着剩下的几个或是没分化或是A的小孩唤了几声，让他们散了。

赵让走之前，回头望了一眼背后的哥哥们，此时，发起人没有拿话筒，具体说什么听不见，但是能依稀听出几声很尖锐的声音，像是在训斥，也像是在发脾气。

“外面的世界都是这样的，其实我挺怀念以前，我们用男女去划分人的时候，那时候虽然也有性别歧视，但是，至少明面上还是平等的，现在啊，A对O就是发起人这样的，绝对压制。”

只打过几个照面的焉栩嘉拉着赵让，低头说着，赶紧走开了。

真的是这样么？

为什么，总感觉，有什么不对的地方。

他们看我们的眼神，无论怎么样，都不像是服从，而像是，征服？

对，就是征服，赤裸裸的征服。  
3  
高嘉朗出现在踢馆舞台的时候，赵让感觉，自己的身边，似乎要爆炸了。

完美的下颌角，健康的小麦色皮肤，结实的腹肌和胸肌，震撼全场的高音，他用自己身体的每一个细胞，散发着成熟强大的Alpha应该有的魅力，而台下的各位，无一不舔了舔嘴唇，仿佛是上了一道美味的正菜，迫不及待想要开餐。

赵磊很识趣，没有再拿出白月光那样的大招，他一直很在意比赛，至于生理需求这种东西，自然是早点解决早好。

听焉栩嘉说，赵磊等不到他分化了，先找了赵泽帆，也和其他有相同想法的人一一“细聊”了，解决了身后事，专心比赛。

既然自己的问题解决了，自然也就不想再给高嘉朗制造麻烦，然后被周围的O围攻了。

“那磊哥为啥不用抑制剂呢，热巴老师不是一上来就让大家都拿了抑制剂了么？”

赵让听焉栩嘉跟他说这些的时候，有些不解。

“不是所有O都会用抑制剂的，毕竟那玩意对身体有害。”焉栩嘉似乎懂得很多，毕竟他已经出道了两年，对圈内这些事，还是有一些了解的：“发情的时候不好受，用抑制剂就像是你饿了，但是只给你喝水，让你喝饱，不管用，过程难受就不说了，最重要的是， 迟早会再饿的，而且，会越来越饿的。”

“你的意思是……”赵让似乎明白了什么。

“是的，你不要听发起人那么讲，在营里这么长时间，只喝水，是绝对过不去的，所以，要么早点下岛，要么，找到吃的。磊哥想要逆风翻盘，就必须把最好的自己放在台上，那就不能让自己饿着。”焉栩嘉叹了一口气，看着台上意气风发的高嘉朗，眼神中透露着的，不知道是怜悯还是什么：“Alpha也是有发情期的，你看节目组给他们准备抑制剂了么，没有吧，他们也知道这些人需要喂，就当互取所需了。”

赵让听着焉栩嘉的话，心里似乎还在思考什么。

“赵让，你生日是什么时候啊？”

焉栩嘉继续问，再看台上的PK，高嘉朗基本已经没有悬念会留下了。

“01年4月24号啊，怎么了？”

赵让还没反应过来，傻乎乎地回答。

“也就说，你就快成年了。”

焉栩嘉盯着赵让的脸，表情一下子变得复杂。

“是啊，应该快成年了。”

赵让依然懵懵的。

“那我建议你，赶快找个关系好一点的A，比如台上那个。”

焉栩嘉眼皮轻轻抬了抬，看了看高嘉朗。

“为什么？”

赵让似乎猜到了结果，却依然问出了口。

“18岁是分化的临界点，早的如同何洛洛，虽然比你小，但是已经分化了，但是你再晚，也最多到你18岁，如果你分化成了O，就当占个位子，免得到时候只能喝水，如果你分化成了A……”焉栩嘉顿了顿语气：“你现在力量还很小，找个人保护你。”

赵让低下了头，他又何尝不能理解焉栩嘉说的呢，只是他觉得，这件事并没有大家说的那么重要啊，要抑制剂有抑制剂，想要私下恋爱，只要不被摄像头拍到，也是可以的，就像赵磊和赵泽帆那样，为什么，所有人都要紧张兮兮的呢。

PK结束，留下的人并无悬念，高嘉朗很高兴地往台上走了，不只是A班，整个营的学员都很高兴，焉栩嘉拉了拉赵让，示意他仔细看周围人的动作。

赵让看到，他一直敬重的也哥，手伸向脖子后，轻轻拽了一下，扯下了抑制贴。

和也哥一队的王老师和陆思恒似乎也发现了刘也的举动，陆思恒翻了一个白眼，而王老师，脸色似乎也不是那么好。

“这么大的蔷薇味道，谁补香水了么？”

牛超这一句话，一时竟然不知道他是真的无心问了香水，还是贯彻他一贯敢发言的风格，硬出来挑刺。

赵让头一次感受到如此浓烈的信息素的味道，一时之间竟然有些晕乎。他以前只是在李鑫一有时忘记换抑制剂时，偶尔闻到淡淡的鸢尾花味道，而刘也的信息素，加上他本身的外貌身段，活像一朵黑夜里肆意绽放的红蔷薇，散发着致命的诱惑。

“你好，你好。”

大家和高嘉朗，都是惯例握握手，只有刘也，张开双臂，抱了高嘉朗一下，赵让无意间瞥见了刘也的脸，那双狐狸一样的眼睛，闪着魅惑的光。

“嘉嘉，我还有最后一个问题想问你，岛上的这些哥哥，如果像你说的，分化后一定要吃饱，那之前，他们难道都有过经历么？”

分级结束，赵让和焉栩嘉走在回寝室的路上，又开始聊起来。

“如果一个A和一个O发生了关系，那O就会被打上标记，但是，你觉得观众们，会接受一个已经被打过标记的爱豆出道么，或者你觉得，娱乐圈那么多人，他们每天没有任何标记，都是靠抑制剂活命的么？”

焉栩嘉听着赵让的问题，觉得有些搞笑。

“标记可以打，就也可以盖着，而那些人，要么是盖了，如果是这样还好，他们毕竟吃过猪肉，不会太可怕，你知道最可怕的是什么样的人么？”

焉栩嘉停住了，走到赵让面前，直勾勾地盯着他。

赵让摇摇头，对于这一切，他真的一无所知。

“最可怕的，是每次发情而且抑制不住的时候，都采用的是放任不管，自我高潮，直到度过发情期，从而完全没有性任何经历的人，这样的人，再次到了必须喂食的时候，就会变成疯子。”

焉栩嘉微微笑了笑，笑容里有难以言喻的复杂。

“我们哇唧，在龙丹妮那个女人的要求下，所有的O，都是这样生活的。”  
4  
虽然焉栩嘉说的很可怕，但是其实到四月初之前，或许是赵让活得太没心没肺，除了几对他知道的已经私下确定关系的人外，一切都很风平浪静。

大故事的开端，都不是轰轰烈烈的，而这个故事的开端，也是在一个雨天，平淡的没人在意。

想做风流的牡丹花，或许除了暴力，还得会点撩汉的小技巧。

赵让有个青梅竹马，刚分化成O不久，叫孙圻峻，他就是小技巧的巅峰使用者。

自上岛以来，赵让经常听周围的人窃窃私语，说孙圻峻是什么大岛第一白莲花什么的。赵让不太懂，在他眼中，孙圻峻还是那个他在韩国训练时期认识的好朋友，那个男孩单纯善良。虽然他确实看到过孙圻峻向蔡正杰或者任世豪撒过娇，也一直对焉栩嘉保持着很好的关系，包括和自己也是十分亲密，但是，他或许只是真的想交朋友呢？

赵让经常觉得，自己要是有圻圻一半的活泼，或许也会有很多朋友吧。

那天下雨，孙圻峻被困在练舞室，最后，是赵让，脱掉了自己的外套，架着自己和孙圻峻回宿舍楼。

“圻圻，他们都在背后骂你，说你心机婊什么的，你真的不生气么？”

空气中是被雨水翻出的泥土的味道，赵让最终还是问了孙圻峻那个他一直想问的问题。

“那阿让觉得呢，阿让也觉得我是心机婊么？”

孙圻峻瞪着他的那双明亮的眼睛，问赵让。

“我不知道，但是我觉得，你是不是有时候离那些人太近了。”

赵让想了想，说出了自己的想法。

“阿让吃醋了么？”

孙圻峻一下子笑了出来，仿佛是在嘲笑赵让的天真。

“不是，就是觉得，你明明不是那样的人，本来不应该遭受那样的评论的。”

赵让脸有些红，小声咕囔了一句。

孙圻峻笑着摇摇头，一下子冲出赵让的怀抱，冲进瓢泼的大雨中，雨水很快打湿了他的头发和衣服，他本来就只穿着一件薄薄的白衬衫，只过了几秒，性感结实的身体便被湿透的衬衫贴着，露出性感的轮廓，发丝之上，雨水顺着一条丝线，缓缓落下。

“圻圻，你在干什么，会感冒的。”

赵让还不忘关心自己的青梅竹马，对着雨中的孙圻峻大喊道。

“阿让，你还小，等你长大之后，我们就在一起吧，到时候，我就不会再在跟别人一起了。”

孙圻峻对着赵让喊了一句，奔跑着，消失在了大雨中。

赵让一个人在雨中停住了，孙圻峻的举动，他有点没懂。

长大，什么时候才算长大呢？难道，还是指的分化么？

“让让怎么了，没带雨伞么，没带雨伞让我给你送去啊？”刘也看着浑身湿透的赵让回到阳光房，连忙拿出毛巾给他擦了擦头发：“赶快去洗个澡，别着凉了。”

自从搬到阳光房后，赵让就和刘也住在一起了，这是高嘉朗的意思，刘也几乎已经名牌是高嘉朗的人，当初李鑫一拜托高嘉朗多多照顾赵让，两人关系还算不错，高嘉朗便让他和刘也住了。

“也哥，你说，他们为什么都在想我长大呢？”

赵让两眼茫然的盯着前方，刘也还拿着毛巾擦着他的脖子。

“因为让让长大了，才能更好地承担责任啊。”

刘也知道，赵让一定又是在外面被哪个不知好歹的O调戏了，最近这样的流氓越来越多，原本A应该是绝对的武力存在，但是耐不住O人多，现在仅剩的几个A日子不好过，平日里有些胆大的，连高嘉朗都敢调戏，有些激素即将爆炸的人，把目光放到即将分化的赵让身上，也是可以理解的。

“承担什么责任呢，像朗哥那样的责任么？”

赵让虽然傻，但是不瞎，焉栩嘉跟他说的话他都记着，他知道那些每天盯着他的眼睛都在想些什么。

“那是让让自己的选择了，如果让让选择像你朗哥一样，只对一个人好，他们也没法拿你怎么样吧。”

刘也又何尝不知道赵让的不易，这个小孩，从入营开始，刘也就看着他，他是唯一一个一定会在创造营时期迎来分化的人，分化后，必然是要在这里找个人的，那些人怎么可能不惦记。

“那也哥呢？也哥也希望我长大么？”

赵让突然转过身子，眼睛瞪着刘也，似乎很认真。

“赶快去洗澡吧，再不去就感冒了。”

刘也笑了笑，结束了这段必然无疾而终的对话。

热水浇在赵让身上，还没等他打上洗发水，赵让在洗澡的消息，就从阳光房传到了大通铺。

门外有飞奔的脚步声，赵让感觉好像有什么事发生了，但是他的头很疼，孙圻峻和刘也是他最信任的人了，可今天他们的表现，真的让人摸不着头脑，此刻，他只想赶快洗完澡，然后回去睡个觉。

“是让让嘛？”

隔壁传来的是翟潇闻的清泉音，混合着水，一起轻轻排在地上。

“闻闻，你怎么也来洗澡了，刚才外面发生了什么么？”

洗澡时人很松弛，赵让也遍没有多想。

“没什么，外面不是下大雨么，我们几个刚练舞回来，没带伞，被淋湿了，就想赶过来洗澡，所以刚才跑着来来着。”

翟潇闻装作若无其事，知道赵让来洗澡后，营里的O可没几个呆的住的，好在自己来的早，才没被那几个人抢占了位子。

“我也是哎，不知道这雨要下多久。”

赵让依然没想多，兀自和翟潇闻聊着。

“我跟你说，我是山东人，这时候就是下雨的时候，又冷又潮的，你广东来的不习惯吧。”

翟潇闻知道这时候露骨不得，况且赵让尚未分化，只能循序渐进，增进关系要紧。

洗澡的时候是人最放松的时候，也是最好俘获他人心的时候。

“是啊，这都四月了，出门还得穿羽绒服。”

赵让果然上套了，跟晓雯聊开了。

洗澡的水落在地上，哗啦哗啦的。

你听，像不像Omega发情的时候，身下滴答，却没有Alpha在旁边时的声音。  
5  
翟潇闻正和赵让聊的开心，忽然，浴室隔板外有几声咳嗽声，打断了两人的谈话。

“让让，是你嘛，你洗完了么？”是何洛洛的声音：“我还湿着呢，要不咱俩一起，再等一会我怕是要感冒。”

“我去你妈的吧，何洛洛，我刚才还看见你在宿舍，转眼间你就淋湿了，房顶塌了？”翟潇闻在心底骂了一句。

大小姐做事就是虎，光脚的不怕穿鞋的，我就不跟你玩技术，衣服一脱谁跟你玩技术。

“洛洛，你毕竟也是个分化的人了，一起洗澡这种事，不太好吧。”

翟潇闻阴阳怪气的说了一句。

“让让还是小孩子嘛，还没分化就还是小孩子，无所谓的，而且我们俩关系那么好，他总不会嫌弃我是吧，再不洗我真的要感冒了。”

何洛洛翻了个白眼，他一向和翟潇闻不对付，现在又遇见他，倒是一点也没有胆怯，直接怼了回去。

都是千年的狐狸，你跟我玩什么画皮。

何洛洛已经脱了上衣和裤子，直接搭在隔板上，就是要让赵让知道，不让他进去他就真的要着凉感冒了。

赵让原本是想说，我出来你进来洗的，但是看何洛洛已经把衣服搭到了隔板上，外面还有些阴冷，总不能真的让他光着身子，淋着雨水站在外面，虽然翟潇闻说的有道理，但是也只能假装自己是小孩子了。

赵让稍开了搭在门上的衣服，用细长的手指拨动了门的开关，门开了，何洛洛只穿着一条内裤，钻了进来，然后迅速锁上了门，手指别在腰间，轻轻勾下身子，脱掉了内裤。

何洛洛真的很瘦很瘦，两条腿，就像是一对细竹竿，只有一层皮包着骨头。细白的皮肤，就像是一块瓷砖，绷在骨架上，锁骨之下，肋骨隐约可见，两颗乳头，就像小草莓一样，红红的，在细白的皮肤上格外明显。此时，那双扑棱着的大眼睛，正轻轻下垂，略带羞涩的，像是找不到一个可以看的支点，只能盯着地板。

赵让看着眼前赤裸的何洛洛，一瞬间也脸红了，不知道为什么，小时候他也经常和人一起洗澡，那时候的他，还会和朋友嬉笑玩闹，而今天，心跳格外的快。

“让让，平时看起来那么瘦，没想到，身材也很好呢？”

何洛洛轻轻抬了抬眼，瞥了赵让一眼，言语中带着娇羞。

“你赶快冲洗一下吧，别着凉了。”

赵让感觉身体一热，特别是，下身已经有了反应的意思，连忙拉着何洛洛来淋浴喷头下冲热水。

“洗澡的时候，这个要撕掉。”

何洛洛站到喷头下，扬起胳膊，如刘也初见高嘉朗那样，伸到脖子后，撕掉了抑制贴。

茉莉花香带着强烈的性刺激，很快充溢了狭小的洗澡间，伴随着水的味道，浓烈的像是冲了一杯上好的花茶。

“呦，我怎么不知道，洗澡还要撕抑制贴呢，咱们节目组的抑制贴质量那么差么？还不防水。”

翟潇闻当然知道何洛洛是故意的，于是暗里嘲讽了一句，也利落的揭掉了自己的抑制贴。

就如同焉栩嘉说的那样，哇唧的人，之前都是不能管的，所以信息素沉积了很久，一旦揭下来，信息素带着强烈的荷尔蒙，便会瞬间膨胀，即使不在发情期，也足以传的很远很快。

好在，翟潇闻的信息素就如同他的嗓音一样，是清晨的露水清香，所以，即使传的很快，也没有特别呛鼻子，反倒和洗澡水，融合的很好。

“翟潇闻，你洗完了没啊，都这么久了，你要不赶紧出来吧。”

在两股激素的冲击下，赵让已经有些头晕，墙外，却突然响起焉栩嘉低沉的炮鼓音。

今天这场雨，淋湿的人还挺多的啊。

听到焉栩嘉的声音，本来已经对何洛洛有些意乱情迷的赵让突然清醒了过来，他又想到焉栩嘉最初跟自己说的话，他需要稳住，不能太没出息。

水哗啦哗啦从何洛洛的肌肤上划过，年轻的肉体，就像是新鲜的水果，在暧昧的日光灯下，充满诱惑力。

赵让拿下毛巾，准备擦干出去，却被何洛洛一下子拉住。

何洛洛一下子贴到赵让身上，肌肤的接触带来的是另一个人的温度，丝滑的，感觉有些上瘾。何洛洛踮起脚尖，趴到赵让耳边，鼻子的呼气吹动着赵让耳边的绒毛，传递着痒到骨子里的情欲。

“让让，你要记住，我的发情期，是每月的25号左右哦。如果我没记错，你生日，是这个月24号吧，要不要，我送你一个成人礼物。当然，如果你想提前领礼物，也是可以的哦。”

何洛洛的声音很请很轻，说完了，便又重新回到了喷头之下，对着赵让笑了一下，那张近乎完美的脸，依然带着茉莉花的味道。

何洛洛是整个营的颜值担当，当初选C位的时候，为什么选他，难道真的是因为他实力好么，其实不是，到底来说，好看的人做什么都是好看的。说营里哪个A没对何洛洛动过心，那是假的，即使如朗哥和热巴导师这样的，也层夸奖过何洛洛。

这样一个人，赵让大抵是不能免俗的，心里难免有些想法。

而当下，那个最适合做初恋的人，白白送在自己面前。

他随便拿毛巾擦了几下身体，穿上衣服，开门离开了。

关上门的那一刻，赵让长叹了一口气，靠在旁边的墙上，浑身无力。

定睛一看，身上也有些半湿的周震南，正盯着他看，一副林黛玉看刘姥姥的不屑。  
6  
“洗完了？”

周震南的声音冷冷的，低沉的嗓子带着天然的嘲讽。

“嗯，洗完了。”

赵让对周震南，心底里既是钦佩，也有些害怕，他在舞台上太过亮眼，和他虽然一起在A班，但是没打过几次交道，听说他对他们《悟空》那一组的其他学员，也很严格，生人勿近的气场，即使听别人说他人很好，也是不敢随便交流的。

“现在里面是何洛洛和焉栩嘉？”

周震南问了一句，他似乎对刚才发生的事，有所了解。

“嗯嗯，是的。”

赵让虽然比周震南整整高了一个头，但是气场上，几乎完全被碾压，只能小心翼翼地回答着。

“你晚上熄灯了之后，到我房间里来，我带你看个东西。”

周震南的语气似乎没有商量的意思，赵让只能点点头，十分温顺。

“什么东西啊，还要到你房间里去看，我也想去，可以么？”

出来在旁边吹头发的翟潇闻还不不忘打岔。

花里胡哨的，本事还真多。

“跟你无关，老实把你抑制贴贴上，待会苏老师来查寝，别被查出来。”

周震南从兜里掏出一张抑制贴，扔给翟潇闻。翟潇闻也自知，虽然此事是何洛洛挑的，但是自己到底也是理亏，只能盖上了抑制贴，灰溜溜地跑了。

“早点来，来晚了就看不到了。”

周震南在赵让准备跟着溜走的时候，小心叮嘱了一句。

赵让没把这件事告诉刘也，但是凭借着翟潇闻那个传风筒的女明星性格，也要不了一个小时，周震南约自己去他房间的事，就整个营都知道了。

“朗哥，你说我该怎么办啊。”

晚饭时间，赵让还是紧张，只能来找高嘉朗。

“还能怎么办，老老实实去，他说什么你注意着。”高嘉朗似乎并不紧张，耐心的宽慰着赵让：“一个你没分化，他奈何不了你什么，另一个，岛上闹成这样，有一大半是因为他们排名前面那几个都是O造成的，别招惹他们，你早晚要分化的，别给以后的自己讨苦果子吃。”

赵让似懂非懂的点点头，现在，也只能走一步看一步了。

大通铺熄了灯，阳光房也暗了下来，摄像机被学员们用布蒙住，另一个世界，开始了。

赵让小心翼翼地下了床，悄悄出门后，敲了敲周震南和夏之光的房间门。

周震南穿着一件宽松的蕾丝睡衣，胸前白花花的露出一片，在月色下反着牛奶色的光芒，他给赵让开了门，却发现，里面只有他一个人。

“光光呢？”

赵让心跳的很快，随便找了个话题。

“你跟我来。”

周震南似乎回答了赵让的问题，又似乎没有。

两人穿过长廊，利落地从窗户翻了出去，往一处平时没去过的地方走。

“南南，咱们这是要去哪啊？”

赵让心里有点慌，问周震南道。

周震南没有回答他，只是兀自往前走着，晚风还有些凉，吹着赵让的海绵宝宝睡衣。赵让看周震南没有要停下的意思，只能跟在后面，瑟瑟发抖。

练舞室的二楼从来没人去过，楼梯间散发着尘土和发霉的味道，两人拖鞋的声音稀稀拉拉的，在回廊里响着。

二楼有几个门，其中有一扇微微开着，周震南也没有敲门，直接打开了。

就像是哪个巨人一脚踩掉了小熊维尼所有的罐子，巨大的蜂蜜味，伴随着轻微的呻吟声，从房间里迅速传开。

“来吧。”

周震南向赵让招了招手，赵让试探着往里面看了一眼，就迅速地闪到了后面。

夏之光此时正浑身瘫软，倒在窗前的墙角上，浑身赤露，衣服被脱了随便扔在旁边，两腿大张，后穴里的液体，一股一股的，如同泉水一般，流在地板上，月光从窗户里照进来，瓷实的肉体，地上流淌的汁水，反射着不同亮度的光。

即使他好像看到了周震南，也依然没有停下的意思，喘息声反倒愈发重了起来，随着蜂蜜的味道，一股脑的往外面倾泻。

“让让，你看到了么？”

周震南的声音依然冷冷的，问赵让。

听到“让让”两个字，夏之光原本涣散的眼睛里似乎突然闪出了光，他已浑身疲软，却还是带着骨子里的欲望，向门口挪动了几步。

蜂蜜味带着荷尔蒙，夏之光的胴体，何洛洛的身躯，刘也的腰，周震南胸前的白色……一下子全部灌进赵让的脑子，他忽然感觉很头疼。

“让让，看看我吧。”

夏之光的声音在颤抖，他已经爬到了门口，抓住了赵让的脚踝，然后顺着往上，牢牢地抱住了赵让的小腿。

赵让不敢再看第二眼，他死死的闭着眼睛，一边拼命想把身体从夏之光那里抽出来，另一边，又害怕伤到了这位朋友。

“适可而止吧，他还没分化，犯法的。”

周震南轻轻蹲下，摸了摸夏之光的头，他当然知道此时的夏之光有多难受，但是也必须在他还留有一点理性的时候，别让他做错事。

“现在你也见过Omega发情是什么样子了，你知道，为什么那些人，都会对你那么殷勤了吧。”

周震南和赵让走在回寝室的路上，这次，轮到赵让一言不发了。

“我们公司的人，活得都不太容易，潇闻如此，光光如此，小粤哥这么多年了，也是这样，这是磊磊那么做的原因，也希望你，之后再遇到什么事，别那么大惊小怪。出了这个地方，如果你真的分化成了Alpha，还是可以活得自由自在的。”

周震南的影子拉的很长，那一刻，他仿佛高了很多很多。

“南南，我问你一个问题，如果我真的只是想找一个爱我的，我也爱的人，会不会不太容易？”

“出去了，或许可以。”周震南回答了赵让的问题：“在这，你爱谁你知道，但是谁真的爱你，你不一定看的出来。”  
7  
自那晚目睹夏之光发情已经过了三四天，再见面，也有些不尴不尬的，好在他们平时也没有什么交集，装作不熟和没看见，就是最好的选择了。

第一次公演如期开始，这是他们第一次面对全民制作人的考验，也是他们第一次，向同行的人，展示自己。

“好帅啊。”

看着自己竞争组，赵让也不由得发出了感叹，《青春纪念册》主打少年风，虽然自己这边有鑫一陪着，但是面对着对面组牛超林染翟潇闻任豪四朵金花的颜值暴击，赵让还是怯了场。

在登场前，焉栩嘉冲着赵让喊了一句“加油”，赵让回头看他们《病变》组，焉栩嘉孙圻峻吴季风……赵让一时不知道该哭还是该笑。

表演形成了肌肉记忆，随便摆啦几下，面对现场观众怎么说话，都无所谓了。

熬完第一次公演之后的日子，才是最可怕的。

赵让的生日在公布排名之后几天，但是演完这段时间，大家都空闲的时候，谁也不能保证不出什么岔子。 

“让让！”

赵让正走在公演完回寝室的路上，背后突然有人喊他的名字，他回头，发现是翟潇闻正在朝他招手。

“闻闻哥哥有事么？”

赵让此时刚跳完舞，又陪着在镜头下坐到了后半夜节目录制结束，已经很累很累了，语气里也尽是疲惫。

“没什么，就想说，你们今天表演的也很棒，不要在意观众的投票啦。”

翟潇闻显然想说今天公演的事。

“嗯嗯，我知道的，哥哥们表现也很棒。”

赵让有一句没一句的搭理着。

“让让待会是直接会阳光房睡觉么？”

翟潇闻似乎还有什么别的打算，追问着赵让的安排。

“是啊，洗个澡，就睡了，这两天也哥发情期，都是朗哥在照顾，也没人陪我，我就早睡了。”

赵让迷迷糊糊的，就把自己全部的行程交代了。

“那你好好休息，要是睡不着，记得来找我玩啊，这几天阿粤也发情期，每晚都不在。”

翟潇闻似乎在暗示着什么，或者说，明示着什么。

“我知道的，你们公司的人，发情的时候，很少用抑制。”

赵让忽然又想到那晚的夏之光，月光打在地板上，粘稠的性液发出的光，空气里的蜂蜜味，他都记得很清楚很清楚。

赵让没有再管翟潇闻，不知道为什么，今晚他真的特别特别的累，虽然只是跳了一只舞，但是，真的很累，他以前从来没有这种感觉，就像是人被放进了一个网，牢牢锁住，动弹不得。

随便冲了冲水，吹干头发，赵让瘫在床上，公演完了，有些人在舞蹈室庆祝，有些人在练歌房K歌，有些人，发情了，在这栋建筑的那些无人注意的角落，肆意放荡。

似乎只有阳光房没有人，大通铺没有人。

他感觉自己的心跳越来越快，头也开始发昏，脑子里，夏之光自慰的情形，何洛洛的身体，牛超偶尔露出的腰，周震南微微隆起地胸部，姚琛紧实圆满的臀，孙圻峻的笑……有好多好多东西，乱七八糟地堆叠在脑子里，没有人收检，愈发头昏脑涨。

他似乎已经失去了意识，跌跌撞撞的，打开了阳光房的门，想要去厕所洗个脸清醒一下。

世界天旋地转，厕所的镜子前，站着一个人，正在卸妆。

“让让，起来上厕所啊。”

任豪瞥了赵让一眼，没有太在意。

“豪哥，我头好疼啊。”

赵让只说了一句话，就扑到了任豪的怀里。

任豪的脸色逐渐变了，他摸了摸赵让的额头，又摸了摸他的后脖颈，两处都烫的厉害。

“让让，你要分化了，快跟回房间里休息吧。”

任豪架起赵让，就要往阳光房走。

赵让眼角的余光，瞥见了任豪后脖颈上的抑制贴，就像美食上盖着的钢盘，赵让此刻，无比想将那个东西揭下来。

“豪哥，你是，什么味道的呢？”

已经到了阳光房门口，赵让爆发了Alpha的本能，一把把任豪摁在了床上，直接扯下了他的抑制贴。

咖啡的浓香瞬间充满了整个阳光房，此时已经分化完成的赵让，逐渐恢复了清醒，他闻到一股清新的榛子香，想必，就是他的信息素的味道了。

“豪哥也是这时候发情期么？”

虽然赵让在变得清醒，但是他的欲望，也随着初次分化，迅速炸裂开来。

阳光房的窗户已经拉上，明晃晃的灯光照在自己刚卸完妆的脸上，这个时候的皮肤是最好的，就像吸满水的葡萄，轻轻捏一下，就会破掉的那种。

“豪哥，愿意做我的人么？”

赵让轻轻在任豪耳边啮了一句，任豪的裤间，便已湿成了深色。

8  
“对，那里，再快一点。”

任豪的声音似乎有一种刻意的娇软，与他平日里低沉的声音完全不一样，在发情期的他，即使平日里装的再好，也难逃Omega天然的柔弱与被征服时的放荡。

赵让不断撞击着任豪的下体，就像是饿了许久的野兽，终于分到了一块美味的肉，那种从骨子里迸发出来的渴望，那种初得云雨之情的快感，随着汗水，在榛果咖啡的味道下，酣畅淋漓。

完事已经不知是几次之后的事，从第三次开始，任豪便已麻木了，变成了一个只会随着身体快感而发出声音的机器，最初被开苞的疼已经尽数散去，只剩前列腺高潮，混着喷出的精液和Omega的激素，粘稠地散在地上，依稀中，他似乎有些明白了，为何明明他们这个群体，平日里只能被征服，却怎么样，都生怕自己被落下。

阳光房并不隔音，赵让是分化后的第一次，任豪则是分化后已经积累的，饿了六年，榛子咖啡的味道，配比刚刚好，四散着，让人以为岛上新开了一家星巴克。

翟潇闻站在赵让房间门口，听着里面的喘气声和浪叫声，一脸不爽，甚至感觉有些生气，牙关咬得很紧。

“没得逞？”

焉栩嘉靠在背后的墙上，似乎有些轻蔑的看着翟潇闻。

“我就只是，不小心睡着了一会。”

翟潇闻咬着牙，看来真的很生气。

“真的，我没想到你会做这种事，翟潇闻，你真的让我感到恶心。”焉栩嘉说话很重：“你现在这个样子，活该，老天爷都看不惯你。”

“你以为任豪就是什么好东西么？他回来多久了，刚好那个时间去卸妆，搞笑呢？让他捡了便宜，我是万万没想到，亏我防何洛洛防了那么久，到最后竟然是他。”

翟潇闻看自己被焉栩嘉揭穿，也没想那么多了，开始骂骂咧咧。

“你跟他一个组，你的想法，他知道也很正常，顺着你的计划自己捡个便宜，何乐而不为呢？”焉栩嘉过来拍了拍翟潇闻的肩膀：“给未成年下催化剂这种事，你都干的出来，看来，是需要小粤哥好好跟你聊一聊了。”

翟潇闻冷笑了一声：“是啊，那请问清清白白焉栩嘉，你在这干嘛呢？半夜三点的，出来梦游？”

焉栩嘉听到这里，脸色一下子凝固了，并开始逐渐变得扭曲。

“催化剂就在我原来床铺下面贴着，您老人家要是忍不住了，随便去拿，早点分化吧，要不到最后啥都没了。”翟潇闻反守为攻：“你以为我会放弃么，你以为何洛洛会放弃么，你以为这个岛上之前盯着赵让的那群人，会因为一个任豪就放弃目标么？这里是创造营唉，不是在挖机了，这里的规则不一样。”

焉栩嘉听着翟潇闻有些疯癫的发言，本来已经打算离开了，却停下了脚步。

“让爱回嘉是真的呢，大家一起做公益喽，再等等，公益就没得做了。”

翟潇闻给了最后一击，焉栩嘉头也没回的走了，翟潇闻对着赵让的房间“哼”了一声，也转身回去了。

终于完事了，任豪趴在赵让的胸前，彻底没了力气，只能通过耳朵听见，噗通，噗通的心跳声。

“你打算怎么办？”

赵让轻轻摸了摸任豪的头，这个Omega比他大六岁，此时，却像是一个需要自己去照顾的孩子，全然不是他平常那样的老道。

“都这样了，只能做你的人了，还能怎么样。”

任豪的声音带着温柔，他往上爬了爬，吻了赵让的唇一下，榛子咖啡的味道，在舌尖舞蹈，伴随着唾液的交换，暧昧燃烧，红了两人的脸。

任豪双手搭在赵让的脖子上，头埋在他怀里，赵让抱起任豪，虽然有点沉，赵让的那个细胳膊细腿平日里应该抱不动，但是，刚觉醒aplha潜能的他，像是捍卫自己的财产一样一手抱着任豪的背，一手抱着他的腿，公主抱的，走出了阳光房，并在所有人的目光中，将任豪轻轻放到了他的床上。

榛子咖啡的味道太浓了，但是却怎么都盖不住，周围人，各式各样，复杂的目光。

赵让分化成Alpha了，并且标记了任豪。

这件事，不用十分钟，就会传遍星光岛。  
9  
这里是创造营，已经标记过别人这种事，没人在意的。

因为很多人总是会习以为常地认定，Alpha天生就是贪婪的，他们渴望更多的Omega，他们渴望更多的性与欢愉。而创造营里，又会默认大家都只是逢场作戏，不知道什么时候，勾引已经有标记的Alpha，无视另两人的情感，变成了一件大家觉得正常且习惯的事。

我们最开始就说了，暴政与掌权的人和群体无关，与权力本身有关。

就像高嘉朗，即使他从口头上到行动上已经证明了许多次，他只会接受刘也一个人，周围陆思恒也好，李鑫一也好，甚至远哥和小粤哥，也没有放过他的意思。

第一次公演走了接近40个人，好在只走了何廖侣匀一个Alpha，再加上赵让的分化，岛上Alpha的数量没有变，Omega的数量锐减，两种性别的比例也从1：10到了1：5。虽然还是剩下很多Omega，而且性别失衡的本质并未改变，但是到底来说，对剩下的人和离开的人，日子都想对好过了一点。

赵让和任豪，接下来的时间，除了练舞和镜头，几乎都黏在一起，任豪当然知道周围的这些“好兄弟”们心里在想什么，毕竟他住在王志文的下铺，又长得好看，没搭上赵让之前，便已遭了不少白眼，现在又通过捡尸的方法拉到了一个似乎只宠他一个人的，刚刚分化，精力正旺的Alpha，被排挤的更多一点，也是很正常的。

“你知道他们为什么都盯着你，而不去找志文或者肖叔叔么，特别是排名前面的那几个，似乎从一开始就长在你身上。”

一天，任豪和赵让在一起吃饭时，突然问他。

“为什么？”

其实赵让好奇这个事也已经很久很久了，岛上那么多人，怎么上位圈的那几个，就只对自己感兴趣，明明，如果他们真的需要，其他的Alpha也是任他们挑选的。

“因为你的公司摆在那里，你是肯定能出道的，剩下的人，即使强如朗哥，也不一定能出道，所以，如果找其他人，就会变成夏日限定的炮友了。而离开了这个岛，想找Alpha容易很多，就没有必要来你这碰钉子。但上位圈那些准备出道的不一样，进了一个团，还是在龙丹妮手下的，需要找一个长期饭票。”

“那你能出道么？”赵让听懂了，突然反问了一句：“我不想要你只做我的夏日限定。”

两个人在一起久了，即使初见便是恋爱，也能擦出很美妙的爱情火花呢。

“我不知道，但是如果我不能出道，你也不能甩了我，我也不要夏日限定。”

任豪踮起脚，轻轻勾了赵让的鼻子一下，赵让想用脸去够，却没够着。

“小情侣真甜呢！”坐在旁边桌子上的何洛洛酸了一句，顺便讽刺了对面坐着的翟潇闻：“还是要感谢翟老师，本来我们让让是要到18岁分化的，翟老师直接提前送了人家一个门面级的Omega帮忙，真的贴心。”

“是啊，怎么同样是门面，人与人的差距那么大。”翟潇闻不甘示弱，也损了何洛洛一句：“衣服都脱了，结果到嘴的鸭子飞了，何小姐感受如何啊？”

“怎么就飞了，我何洛洛看上的男人，还没飞过呢？”

何洛洛嗤笑了一声，端着盘子，走几步坐到了赵让和任豪旁边。

“你个小处男骗谁呢？”

翟潇闻心里嘲笑了一句，何洛洛的情况，他还是知道的，表面上虎的一批，真正到关键的时候，还不如小姑娘勇敢。

“让让吃的什么啊，感觉很好吃的样子。”

何洛洛上来就撒了个娇，旁边的任豪，脸色瞬间变了。

赵让看了对面自己的Omega一眼，现在不同以往了，分化的第二天，朗哥就告诉他，他要做出选择，是做他那样只对自己Omega好的人，还是选择特殊时期特殊对待，像王志文那样来者不拒，开创造营后宫。

他选择了前者，他现在真的很爱很爱任豪，哪怕他们在那晚之前，不是太熟。

“没什么，就杏鲍菇和牛肉啊。”

赵让将盘子往边上撤了撤，有意识地和何洛洛保持了一定的距离。

“你尝尝我这个，我这个胡萝卜肉丝也超级好吃呢。”何洛洛夹起自己盘子里的一筷子菜，小心翼翼地递到赵让嘴边：“你尝一尝嘛。”

赵让看着自己面前的一筷子胡萝卜丝炒瘦肉，上面的油闪着星星点点的光，转换对焦，对面的任豪盯着自己，似乎也想知道自己会怎么做。

“我尝尝，我最喜欢胡萝卜了。”

是一声低沉的炮音，焉栩嘉别过何洛洛的手，吃下了那一筷子胡萝卜炒肉，并顺势加入了就餐。

“怎么样，好吃吧。”

何洛洛脸色变得很难看，但却也只能强颜欢笑，一旁的赵让和任豪，都松了一口气。

“还不错，就是油有点大。”焉栩嘉嬉笑着回答，顺势给赵让解了围：“赵让，发起人刚刚在找你，现在在你宿舍等着，你赶紧去，别让她等急了。”

“谢谢，我马上去。”

赵让长吁一口，端起盘子就准备走，任豪刚跟着想一起走，却被孙圻峻直接摁回座位上，他的跆拳道黑带，并不是摆在简历上吹牛的。

“豪哥，我跟洛洛有个事找你，关于第二次公演的，你跟我们聊聊呗。”

孙圻峻这句话是对着赵让说的，任豪看走不开，只能给赵让使了个眼神，赵让先离开了。

“对了让让。”赵让没走两步，又被何洛洛喊住：“还记得我说要给你的生日礼物么，那个承诺依然有效哦。”

赵让看着笑着的何洛洛冲他眨了一下眼，也不敢点头，灰溜溜地跑了。

何洛洛说话做事，果然还是一向的霸道不讲理呢。  
10  
“热巴导师，您找我么？”

赵让回到阳光，房穿着便服的发起人，此时正美美地坐在他床，低头看手机，似乎已经等了一阵子了。

“没什么大事，你坐。”

迪丽热巴向赵让挥了挥手，示意他坐在对面。

赵让照做，乖巧的坐在刘也的床上，双手放在并拢的腿中间，心跳加速，惴惴不安。

“听说你分化了，恭喜恭喜。”

热巴导师的语气里，没有一点恭喜的意思，冷冰冰的，像是在宣读法院的裁决。

“嗯嗯，是的。”

赵让点头回答，热巴的Alpha气场过于强大，直直地压着他。

“我们没有给Alpha准备抑制剂，你明白是为什么吧。”

“我明白的。”

“标记了么？”

“嗯嗯，标记了任豪哥哥。”

“挺好的选择，长得好看。”

问到这里，热巴导师似乎已经问完了，起身准备离开。

“热巴导师！”赵让最后还是鼓起了勇气，问出了他心底一直想问的那句话：“我该怎么办啊？”

迪丽热巴只回了半截侧脸，扫了这个小孩子一眼，轻声说到：

“怎么办是你要想的事，要进娱乐圈，先把这件事想明白。”

然后，便头也不回的，轻飘飘地离开了。

“对了，下次注意点保护措施，怀孕了，我们可处理不了。”

赵让站在原地，被比自己强很多倍的Alpha完全压制，这是他第一次。虽然以前在朗哥或者肖叔叔旁边的时候，他也能感受到一点点的压抑，但是像导师那种，不怒自威的气场，还是震得他直哆嗦。

余波很大，虽然她已经走了，赵让却还在原地，似懂非懂地，不知道对谁点着头。

“热巴导师没为难你吧。”

晚上，任豪终于再一次找到了赵让。

“没有，她让我注意安全，不要让你怀孕了。”

赵让一五一十的回答着白天的话。

“这倒是……”任豪脸一下子红了：“虽然之后注意安全了，但是你说咱们第一次，不会有问题吧？”

“你别吓我。”赵让看着脸红的任豪，吓了一大跳，有些不知道说些什么，只能匆忙转移话题：“洛洛他们，没有怎么为难你吧。”

“没有，他们就是说节目组想搞一个门面line的舞台，要求我们下次公演都选何洛洛那个组。”

任豪回答道，他也没想明白，这件事意义何在？

而且，这件事，何洛洛自己也没想明白，还一副不愿意的样子。

忽然想到上次打电话，经纪人说这节目糊了，可能只是为了增加热度吧。

“啊？我以为你肯定要跟我一个队啊。”赵让有些不高兴：”要是不在一起练舞的话，我想见你时怎么办？“

赵让没有明说，其实他更担心，如果任豪不在自己身边，自己会遇见什么乱七八糟的事。毕竟，他虽然被朗哥护得很好，但是不瞎，营里其他几个不那么强势的Alpha，像是杜煜，蔡正杰这种的，这几日的遭遇，几乎算是被霸凌了。

最逗的不应该是，法律从来不会保护“强者”的利益么，以前男性被强奸的时候不保护，现在Alpha被霸凌时，一样不会被保护。

歧视，倒算是从一而终呢。

“没事的，我练完舞就去找你，好不好，而且上位圈那几个，离你都挺远的，我也相信你。”

任豪贴进赵让怀里，他也明白自己的小男友在担心什么，他当然也不会那么轻易的，把自己的Alpha，拱手让给别人。

赵让的生日就在下个星期三，以前，这是个很大很大的日子，现在，这依然是个很大很大的日子。

星光岛的日子过的不紧不慢，夜晚的练舞室二楼，依然每天都会有不同的呻吟声，只是，这样的人越来越少了，人的底线是需要试探的，稍微退后一点，结果就完全不一样了。

空旷的练歌房被开辟出来了，说是有别的用处，赵让经常看到一群人，提溜着志文或者蔡正杰就进去了，有时候他们走的晚，也难免撞到，大家也都装作不知道，很快地忘记这件事。

“小琛哥，你等等我呀。”

今天，赵让就是那个练的很晚的人，跳舞有时候起了兴致，就很容易忘记时间。

“唉，是让让啊，怎么今天也这么晚，任豪没陪你么？”

姚琛是Omega里经常被点名表扬的，严于律己的典型，可能是韩国长期的训练所带来的偶像自觉，他严格地使用着抑制剂，没有一丝不合规矩的地方，这分规矩令赵让钦佩，再加上都曾经在韩国的经历，两人的关系很好。

“他说想先回去睡觉，就先回去了。”赵让乐呵呵地回答着姚琛：“估计现在还在看那本《从零开始学炒股》呢。”

“你怎么知道，他或许睡了呢？”

姚琛站在原地，大路灯从头上照下来，阴暗的地方，躲着无数个举着摄像头的站姐。

“我太了解他了， 一定要我亲他一下他才会睡的，要不，无论多困都不睡。”

赵让无意间撒起了狗粮，Alpha天然是喜欢炫耀的，赵让也没能免俗。

“你们这么甜的么！”

姚琛忽然感觉变得很酸，当然，也可能只是正常人反应的说话效果。

“没有没有，见笑了。”

赵让听到姚琛的话，脸一下子变得很红，一和朋友提到任豪，甜蜜的泡泡，就充满了他的脑子。

“我可以理解的，虽然我没有跟别人亲过，但是要是我有男朋友，我也会要个亲亲才睡的。”

姚琛还在照顾赵让的心情，他总是那么贴心，真的是个会照顾人的大哥哥。

“是嘛，小琛哥长得又好看，为人又温柔，肯定会找到男朋友的，那时候，你男朋友也会很爱很爱你的。”

赵让又变回了那个未分化的他，说话单纯的像个刚看完琼瑶剧的小男孩。

“真的么，那就借你吉言喽。”

姚琛盯着赵让的脸，刘海盖着，一瞬间，眼光有些模糊。

或许是本来在自己的发情期，赵让身上的榛子味，也没有抑制贴的覆盖，就像是一个行走的荷尔蒙制造机，一时有些上脑。

月光洒在水泥地上，水泥地里好像有石头的碎末，亮闪闪的。

赵让意识到不对的时候，姚琛已经亲了上来。

软软的嘴唇，另一个人的，不同的触感。

空气中有橙子的味道，像是盛夏的阳光，雨水一滴一滴地从橙子皮上往下流，微微的苦，微微的酸，清冽的甜。

“小琛哥，你……”

赵让一把推开姚琛，快步冲进了宿舍楼。

看着远去的赵让，姚琛轻轻摸了摸自己的嘴唇，内裤已经湿了大半。

原来亲吻，是这样的感觉呢。

原来抑制贴，真的会失效。  
11  
这个水上运动会，真的不知道是节目组负责人没注意，只想到了利用运动的男孩子来暴风吸粉，还是明知道躯体对于Omega的诱惑，存心搞事。

“你们怎么一个个穿的像是来度假一样。”

高嘉朗看着A班裹得严严实实的众人，忍不住吐槽了一句。

“我是真的怕水，你又不是不知道。”刘也怼了一句回去：“南南跟嘉嘉好像也挺怕水的。”

“咋滴了南南，以前有阴影啊？”

高嘉朗调笑了一句周震南，而周震南只是盯着眼前的波光粼粼，没回答，看来刘也说的是真的。

“赵让下水不？”

高嘉朗看周震南这里挺无趣的，便开始开赵让的玩笑。

“下水啊，咱们A班怕水的太多了，虽然我不咋会游泳，但是也只能试试喽。”

刘也说的没错，高嘉朗有一种神奇的魔力，在他身边，经常莫名蹦出一两句东北话，哪怕赵让只是祖籍东北，之前并不会说东北话。

赵让往旁边的B班瞟了一眼，本来是想去找任豪，却跟夏之光一下子眼神对到了一起。

发现自己和赵让眼神对视后，夏之光赶快把目光移开了，脸也肉眼可见的红了起来。

看来上次的事，到底在心底是个坎，只是他肯定也是会进团的，到时候低头不见抬头见的，怕是要犯尴尬癌了。

“呱呱怎么不下去啊，我还想看看你的腹肌呢？”

刘也看着牢牢搭在高嘉朗身上的陆思恒，笑眯眯地问了一句。

“我也不会游泳啊。”

陆思恒似乎并没有打算把自己的手放下去。

“脱了上衣展示一下身材就行了，多吸粉啊你那个腹肌，我看你ins上，真的帅。”

刘也似乎格外执着要陆思恒下水，这份执着像是带着面具的狐狸。

赵让听着，感觉刘也说的话不太对劲，虽然声音和他以前一样温柔，但是到底，跟刘也接触久的人都能听出来，话里有话。

“我吃胖了，可以了吧。”

陆思恒撅起嘴，气鼓鼓地回了一句，放开高嘉朗，站到一边去了。

“没有啊，我看挺好的，肉肉的多可爱啊。”

刘也继续补刀，补到旁边的王老师都看不下去了，拉着陆思恒说是要去上厕所。

“也哥，还是厉害啊，把高嘉朗吃的死死的。”

赵让还没注意到，任豪就已经来到了自己身边。

赵让听着任豪这句阴阳怪气的话，一时也不知道说些什么，大抵就像以前焉栩嘉跟他讲的，Omega先天都是缺乏安全感的，人都说是Alpha在占有Omega，实际上，Omega占有Alpha的欲望，那种对于安全感的渴望，也没有轻到哪里去。

“昨天姚琛是不是亲你了？”

任豪看赵让没有说话，先开了口，说了那件他很在意的事。

“不是，我当时也没注意，而且我很快就跑了……”

赵让知道，任豪大概率是在等他的时候，透过窗户看到了，连忙解释道。

“没事，我理解的，我没生气。”

任豪似乎不打算继续跟赵让说下去，走回了B班，任凭赵让怎么想解释，也没了解释的机会。

回到B班的任豪，嘴角轻轻上扬，露出一个不易察觉的微笑。

你对不起我，所以你只有对我更好，这么简单的逻辑，他还没算清楚么？

赵让心情有些郁闷，昨晚的事，他是真的没有想到，为什么一向那么有偶像自觉的姚老师，会做出那样的事？万一被站姐拍到了，岂不是原地爆炸。即使没有被拍到，现在被任豪看到了，自己怕是怎么都洗不清了。

越想越懊恼，这个水上运动会，也变得没意思起来。

赵让又往B班那里看了一眼，没想到，又一次和夏之光四目相对了。

只是这一次，发现自己已经和赵让对视的夏之光，没有再躲闪了，两个人就这样莫名其妙的。看着彼此。看了十几秒。

泳池里的水，一下子有了蜂蜜的味道。

一个邪恶的念头从他的脑子里冒了出来，但是，他马上想到了任豪的脸，强行把这个念头摁了下去，赶紧拉着朗哥去更衣室换衣服去了。

“咋了啊让让。”

高嘉朗看赵让这般匆忙，知道有什么事不太对。

“朗哥，昨天晚上，小琛哥亲了我一下，被豪哥看见了。”

赵让语气里带着点委屈，似乎自己并没有做错。

“哦，没事的，解释清楚就好了，任豪不是那种小心眼的人。”

高嘉朗似乎没太在意，换好衣服就要拉赵让出去。

但是赵让依然站在原地，看来事情并没有那么简单。

“到底咋了？”高嘉朗看着赵让，意识到真的有事不对了：“你说清楚。”

赵让还是傻乎乎地站在原地，一动不动。

“你不会是有别的想法了吧。”

高嘉朗猜到了赵让心里的想法，声音变得有些惊讶。

赵让轻轻点点头，虽然他很不想承认这点，但是姚琛亲他的时候，包括刚刚夏之光看他的时候，Alpha的那种本能，确实被激发了。

“你自己看着办吧，离你也哥远点就行，别的事我管不着。”

高嘉朗的脸瞬间垮了，留下赵让，孤身离开了休息室。

赵让一时也没想清楚，自己究竟发生了什么。  
12  
其实邪念并不可怕，是个人就会有歪心思，更何况是原本就占据先天生理优势的Alpha呢，也没见谁都是衣冠禽兽。

歪心思最可怕的地方不在于你有可能去实现它，而在于，他给了别人一个机会，一个，知道你可能会放开的机会。

所以，但凡有个可能，你就比没有歪心思的你，更容易跨过那道坎。

运动会上，Alpha们美好的肉体，健壮的身材，洋溢的性激素，终于创造了另一场疯魔。

那晚任豪真的一点都没吃姚琛的醋，几乎可以说是，不敢吃姚琛的醋了，他只是拉着赵让，在阳光房里，牢牢地锁着门，使尽浑身解数，卿卿我我了一晚上……连上厕所，任豪也要跟着一起去。

似乎白日里的吃醋只是爱情的调味剂，粘在一起的时候，别的都不重要了。

可该发生的事还是会发生，关上门看不见，不代表这件事就不会发生。

第二天，赵让听说，王志文是被抬着送去医院的。

那时候节目组才意识到，不能再放纵下去了，于是搬来了一箱Alpha的抑制剂。

连Alpha的信息素也封存，没有念想就没有事故，处理方法，出奇的很美国思维。

美国在上个世纪有一段时间禁酒，可是那段时间，是美国历史上酒销量最好的时期。

欲望不能限制，越是限制，越是疯魔，这么简单的道理，节目组没有意识到么？

“唉，以后不能闻到让让的榛子味了，好可惜。”

何洛洛看着脖子后贴着抑制剂的赵让，听起来十分可惜。

“闻不到也好，我自己都闻得快脱敏了哈哈哈。”

赵让打着马虎眼，不过却也说的是心里话，他实在不想再让那股味道到处都是了，少了那股味道，周围的人看他的眼光，的确不一样了很多。

脖颈的腺体麻麻的，自己每次有冲动的时候，抑制贴就会像触电一样刺激自己一下，哪怕是看到自己男朋友也是，也难怪大家都不喜欢这东西。

换上抑制贴的第一天，赵让就难受的不行了，就像是被谁困在了牢房里，晚上回到房间的时候，赵让终于受不了了，看着床上躺着的任豪，一把扯下了抑制贴，扑了上去。

“贴这个，真的很难受吧。”

任豪感受到赵让的小舌头正舔食着他的身体，轻轻问了一句。

“是啊，真的不爽，越压越大，你知道么，白天我看你咬筷子的时候，差点就要扑上去了。”

赵让在任豪身上拱来拱去，看来，是真的格外压抑。

“你这才一天呢，就受不了了，那我们之前，每天过的都是这样的日子，怎么办呢？”

任豪轻轻摸了摸赵让的头，然后也撕掉了自己的抑制贴。

他们都不在发情期，但是欲望，并没有随着发情期的降落而减弱。

次日清晨，赵让看着躺在身旁的任豪，从玻璃里散射的晨光格外温和，他忽然发现，任豪睡着的时候，嘴巴也会轻微张一点，露出小半截下面的牙齿，蜷缩在床上，蓝色的毛巾被盖着玉白色的身体，美好的不像话。

赵让笑了笑，穿上了衣服，贴上了抑制贴，今天的抑制贴，也显得没那么难受了。

“我真的好爱你啊。”

赵让在任豪耳边，轻轻说了一声。

任豪醒了，揉揉惺忪的眼睛，看着眼前小男友的笑，心底里一下子暖了很多很多。

“我也很爱你啊。”

没想到这么一句话，两个人的故事就结束了。

故事里的下一个画面，赵让已经红了眼，脖颈处红的发烫。心底里的欲望，也随着发情时爆炸的榛子味，彷佛随时要把眼前的人撕碎。

“放我出去，我已经有Omega了，请你慎重，好不好？”

赵让死死地盯着门口的那个铜把手，仿佛那是通向地狱的钥匙。

“你出去啊，我不拦你。”

原本贴在门上的何洛洛让开了，门上的锁很简单，只要扭开把手，就能离开这扇门。

赵让的身体很重很重，几乎是爬着爬到了门口，心底里的欲望像是火一样燃烧着。

回去，任豪，也哥，朗哥，鑫一，远哥，都在等着自己回去过生日呢。

“成年快乐，让让。”何洛洛凑到赵让耳边，很温柔的说了一句：“现在，来拆礼物吧。”

何洛洛撕掉了自己脖子后面的抑制贴，脱掉衣服，戴上可爱的兔耳朵和黑丝铃铛的choker，吻了赵让一下。

欲望面前，被催情的人，早没了理智可言，更何况，是一个曾动过歪心思的Alpha。

“那我不客气了。”

催情剂的力道太强，加上原本成人带来的波动，再加上发情期何洛洛的主动勾引，欲望最终冲刷了理智，Alpha的本能，变成了赵让脑子里唯一的事。

有人私下里告诉赵让，周震南是小公主，何洛洛是大小姐，翟潇闻是女明星，余承恩是白月光，孙圻峻是红玫瑰，这个岛上有这么多极品的小受，他却选了一个比他大很多岁的任豪，让他再想想。

赵让那时候没有想，可是你不想别人，不代表别人也不会想你。

何洛洛真的很瘦很瘦，被压在身下的时候，感觉只有一副骨架，发情的时候，整个人就像一只饿了许久的雏儿，蜷缩在床上，弱小的让人可怜，却也弱小的，让人心生邪念。

茉莉花香很清新，身下的淫液却脏了被子。

赵让啃咬着何洛洛的腺体，吮吸着里面的汁液，每一下轻微的触碰，何洛洛都仿佛触电了一般，全身抖动，下体流水不止，大腿根都泡软了，变得弹弹的，有了皱起的纹路。

“来品尝一下，omega最甜美的地方吧。”

何洛洛翻过身体，双手将大腿掰开，露出粉嫩的小穴，娇羞的看着赵让。

Choker上的铃铛，随着赵让的每一次抽插，叮铃铃的响，真的像是一个，包装精美的生日礼物。  
13  
榛子配上茉莉花，听起来格格不入，实际上却并不怎么冲突，榛子的香是醇厚的，茉莉花的香是飘荡的，一底一顶，互不相扰，相辅相成。

这可能是因为，榛子太醇厚，跟谁配合起来，都搭的来。

生日宴会要卡零点，赵让回到房间的时候，迎接他的会是一个他早已知道的惊喜派对。朗哥会一下子蹦出来吓他一跳，然后他假装吃惊的打开灯，所有的人都会微笑地看着他，他的男朋友，会第一个跑过来，拥抱他，然后给他一个会让周围所有人都“哇”一声的热吻。

一切都是这么发展的，可是当任豪亲上赵让的唇的时候，赵让身上的味道，已经不一样了。

茉莉花香虽然并不冲鼻子，但是也没弱到，能忽略的地步。

气氛有些尴尬，赵让拉着何洛洛，何洛洛的腺体已经被标记了，发生了什么，大家都知道了。

任豪盯着赵让的脸，赵让不敢看他，极力躲闪着，想随便找个地方钻进去，但是却又没有这样的好事。

“这件事是我们三个人的事，大家要不，先散了吧。”

任豪低着头，阴着说了一句，语气里带着一点哽咽。

众人看也不好说什么，况且这件事确实只能让他们自己解决，刘也吆喝了几句，带着众人离开了。

“不关他的事，是我把他的抑制贴换成了催情剂，你要找事，找我的事就行了。”

何洛洛倒没有推脱的意思，直白的承认了自己做过的事。

“我知道他的，他不是那种吃里扒外的人，只是我想问，外面有那么多人，你为什么，偏偏选了我这一个。”任豪咬咬嘴唇：“你就这么讨厌我么？”

“要真说起来，也是我跟翟潇闻先开始追他的，关你什么事，直到那天晚上之前，你们俩说过话么？”

何洛洛不怕任豪跟他摆时间线，任豪那天晚上确实是捡尸了，虽然他们后来在一起很甜蜜，但是恋爱的甜蜜，并不能改变两人的开局。

“那你想怎么样，现在这个样子，你准备怎么办？”

任豪知道，说到这里，他确实心虚，他不能让赵让知道自己那晚是刻意出现在那里的，知道是他利用了翟潇闻的计划。

因为那样，这段感情就完全不一样了。

偶尔遇见，一见钟情，还是刻意为之，精心狩猎？

用脚都能想明白的天差地别。

“让让，我只问你一句话，在遇见任豪之前，你喜欢过我么？”何洛洛的语气变得很正经：“我只要这一句话就可以，我喜欢你，是因为我以为你也是喜欢我的，所以我才做了之后的这么多事，但是如果我想多了，那就当这件事从没发生吧。”

“现在说这些还有什么意义呢？我无论有没有喜欢过你，我现在喜欢的，都只有豪哥。”

赵让看着任豪的眼睛，那如同黑曜石一般闪亮的眼睛啊，刚刚还很正常，但在听到这句话后，忽然湿润了。

“那就是喜欢过了。”

何洛洛看着眼前的两人，眼眶也红了。

“我何洛洛，分化半年了，之前在易安也好，来这个营也好，出去也好，想找个Alpha，一点都不难，但是我在等，我在等一个能让我疯狂的人，就这样。”

时间凝固了，任豪知道，何洛洛和他一样，在这个原本只打算玩玩的故事里，真的动情了。

可是他们是为了什么呢？眼前这个男孩，明明长得也不是那种特别帅的，没有恋爱经历，分化还没两个星期，有的时候傻的，连他们自己都觉得可笑。

任豪忽然想到很多年前，他还只是个小男孩的时候，看到一本非主流小说里，写了这么一句话。

“当你发现，有一个人，你根本说不出他哪里好的时候，你就真的爱上他了。”

星巴克卖咖啡，也卖茶。

“如果你不介意的话，我们可以一起啊，我也不知道我能不能出道，如果我没能出道的话，有你照顾他，我也会放心一点。”

任豪不知道那一刻他是怎么想的，他选择了让步红着眼睛，笑着说了一句。

那是之后，所有深渊的开始。

赵让听到这句话的时候觉得，这两个人疯了。

“好啊，我也觉得可以，本来Alpha，即使在外面，也经常身边有好多Omega的嘛。”何洛洛也红了眼睛，笑着回了任豪一句：“我才不要照顾他，他照顾我才对。”

“这倒也是，我们让让，虽然还小，但已经能承担责任了。”

任豪和何洛洛，两双眼睛，回头，直直的盯着赵让。

“所以，这是什么情况？”

赵让头有些昏，任豪跟何洛洛的逻辑，他一时没有理明白。

这个地方，不仅扭曲了他对性别的认知，也从那天开始，也扭曲了他对感情的认知。

原来爱是可以分给很多人的，无论这件事听起来有多荒谬或者可笑，在实际运行中，却是人性最本真，最基础的想法。

谁心底里，都曾有过一个邪恶的念头，要是周围的人，都喜欢我就好了，要是周围的人，都能和我在一起就好了，我周一和谁一起，周二和谁一起……

想的时候觉得挺美的，真正实现的时候，却总是带着一种莫名的诡谲。  
14  
“赵让也开始收后宫了？”

看着出入食堂的三人，周围的人议论纷纷。

任豪和何洛洛是大岛两大门面，这样的后宫质量简直不要太高，但是三个人在一起，还不是纯炮友关系，总是感觉怪怪的。

赵让和何洛洛在一起的时候，感觉像是纯纯的高中生恋爱，蛮横的大小姐和他傻乎乎的忠犬体育生男友；而赵让和任豪在一起的时候，又变成了一段性张力爆棚的成人交易，纵横商场多年的业界大佬，和他包养的大学小男友……

三个人在一起的时候，用刘也的话说，像是任豪带了俩娃。

“得了吧，你们一家三口的cp还说我们带娃，周震南简直跟你长得一模一样好不好？”

听到这个比喻，何洛洛无情地怼了一句回去。

“南南和他朗爹可是清清白白，哪像你们。”

刘也也没示弱，他也觉得这三个人，居然能在性关系上建立感情关系，总是怪怪的。

对于一个正常人来说，开放一点，也就是把自己的身体分给很多人，但是把自己的感情也分给很多人的，他还是第一次见。

“那是，南南可是盯着他们家赵让呢。”

翟潇闻仿佛一个阴魂不散的女鬼，又一次飘进了他们的对话。

“这不是我的手下败将，迷人而又不失风度的翟潇闻么，怎么了，过两天您就到发情期了，不好好找对象，来我们这凑什么热闹。”

何洛洛和翟潇闻，因为洗澡的事，不怎么对付，现在自己先翟潇闻一步得手，自然要好好嘲讽一番。

“下药咖也好意思在这说啊。”

翟潇闻翻了一个白眼，似乎不耻于何洛洛所做的事。

“也不知道先下药，还防着我的是哪位神仙哦？”

何洛洛也很不爽，好在那晚是任豪捡了尸，要是真让翟潇闻得逞，谁知道又会多出多少破事。

空气里的火药味越来越浓，刘也赶紧出来打圆场。

“其实唉，我很好奇，你们仨，平时那个的时候，怎么办？”

刘也找不到话题了，开始公然开车，不过，这也却是是他想知道的问题。

“是这样么？”

刘也拿出三片杏鲍菇，摆成一排。

“个屁，我才不要跟任豪那个啥。”

何洛洛脸红了，拿筷子拨弄，把两片杏鲍菇摆在并排，然后在下面再放一片杏鲍菇。

“你们就不能一人一晚上……也让我们让让休息休息不行么？”

翟潇闻看着这三片杏鲍菇，吐槽了一句。

“发情期的时候当然是一人一晚上了，平时不发情的时候，你以为谁都跟也哥朗哥一样有性瘾啊，就是睡在一起罢了。只不过是如果有一个人想了，那就只能这样三个人喽。”

何洛洛的脸跟蒸熟了一样，红的像是西瓜的甜瓤。

“说你们呢，怎么扯我身上来了。”刘也被何洛洛一说，也红了脸：“你们仨占了我和赵让的阳光房，我没地方住，去找朗哥，怎么就成性瘾了？”

“那你有本事每次去别带套套啊，屋里的都被你们用完了也不去拿新的。”何洛洛究极补刀，听的连翟潇闻都忍不住大笑起来：“你知不知道前天晚上我跟任豪找了好久，最后还是去小余那里借的，还撞见他跟肖叔叔，尴尬癌都犯了。”

很快，就要第二次公演了，任豪跟何洛洛分在一个组，以前，只是任豪单方面担心，现在，要换两个人一起担心了。

《宝藏男友》为什么要把他们召集在一起？何洛洛隐隐觉得有些不安。

被标记后，他和任豪就被赶出了那些Omega的圈子，现在他们在商议什么，自己完全不知道，如果是上次志文那种事，他和任豪，就完蛋了。

苍蝇不叮无缝的蛋，他和赵让这件事，其实释放了一个信号，哪怕这件事其实是他和任豪一番真情告白得来的，但在外人看来，未必如此。

所以，这个信号，不是什么好信号。

所幸孙圻峻和余承恩这两朵白莲也和他一组，看住他们，能省一大半的心。

尤其是和赵让青梅竹马的孙圻峻。

不过脑子，都知道赵让喜欢过，甚至现在仍然喜欢孙圻峻，三角形很稳定了，不需要变成正方形。

不过好像有另一个问题，《let me love you》里，有牛超。

牛超就像是那种，跟你老公玩的特别好的异性朋友。他们总是性感热辣，总是有一大堆的异性朋友围在身边，一边不会跟异性保持距离，勾肩搭背摸头，一起唱歌跳舞喝酒，另一边，却又好像谁都不爱，跟谁都关系很好。

牛超和赵让的关系好的可怕，好的像是亲生兄弟，像是随时都可以出生入死。你想吃醋，你甚至为此大闹一番，却又发现这俩人是真的神交，到最后闹完了自己又尴尬，又像个醋罐子，人家俩人关系依然特好，牛超甚至还要和你成为姐妹，每天要跟你一起去逛街啥的。

想骂骂不到，才是真的恶心。

越摸不到实打实的证据，他越闪耀，你就越像家里的黄脸婆，哪怕你是大岛排名前五的帅哥。

“你说，除了牛超外，戴戴哥哥，会不会？”

休息时，疑神疑鬼的何洛洛拉着任豪，已经开始担心了。

“戴戴在圈子里这么久了，什么人没见过，怎么会看上我们的那个小学鸡，放心吧，没事的。”

任豪说的倒也没错，对于这里发生的一切，戴戴就像个场外MC或者B站UP主，每天看着这个大岛上发生的乱七八糟的事情，看着这些没见过世面的小朋友，除了吐槽，也懒得自己亲自下场干什么。

至于剩下的人，段位太低，跳不出什么火花，赵让又是个不安常规套路出牌的对象，还是换个对象，找找那种基本求一求就来者不拒的人吧。

最不济的情况，营里的Alpha也没热巴那么强，拖到练歌房侧室，强行上了，不就结了。  
15  
“我选牛超，因为我觉得他跳起舞来，特别的帅。”

任豪从梦中惊醒，看着旁边熟睡的赵让和何洛洛，竟然忽然觉得安心了很多，这副诡异的画面，一时之间好像不是那么不能接受。

毕竟，总比在练歌房抢饭吃，听那些Alpha 哀嚎，分一点残羹冷炙要好得多。

两个人好说歹说，每天轮班看着，形影不离的，终于捱到了第二次公演。

看着舞台上的赵让，化着张扬的眼妆，松散的绸衣搭在精瘦的身体上，解开扣子，扭动腰身的那一刻，恍若隔世。

好多人这才真的意识到，小朋友长大了。

“让让好帅啊！”

何洛洛是他的第一大粉头，喊得真的很大声。

旁边的翟潇闻惯例以一种看白痴的眼神扫了何洛洛一眼，任豪只是微笑着，没有那么张扬。

又是公演结束的一天晚上，按照道理，这个晚上，星光岛的故事，又不会少了。

沉重压力的释放，即将离别的悲伤，完成一次考核后久违的放松，这些东西叠在一起，就会碰撞出不一样的火花。

当何洛洛被通知，他们一组要代表创造营，去接受媒体采访的时候，他和任豪对了一眼，知道，大事不好了。

这个做了这么久的局，终究还是在这里应验了。

同样知道要发生不好的事的人，是焉栩嘉，当他看着营里的一部分人，仗着任豪和何洛洛不在，已经开始对赵让指指点点后，他意识到，完蛋了。

只剩那一个办法了。

焉栩嘉从翟潇闻床下摸出那一管催化剂，咬咬牙，全部倒进了水杯里，一口灌了进去。

身体里像是有烟花在燃放，扑通扑通的，心跳随着越来越快，脖颈后的腺体逐渐发烫，头也开始晕了起来。

好热啊，明明外面刚下过雨，为什么会这么热呢？

烟火的热气在体内持续翻腾，焉栩嘉感觉，自己的身体正在发生变化。

我会分化成Alpha还是Omega呢？

焉栩嘉被热气冲晕了头脑，依稀中，空气里开始有小麦草的味道。

还是没忍住，下身失去了控制，一瞬间，内裤已经湿透了，A班的天蓝色裤子，两腿之间，也已经湿成了深蓝色。

好渴啊，好想喝水，但是四处望了一圈，也没有水。

焉栩嘉瘫倒在赵让的床上，身体的热度迟迟无法散去。

渴，热，痒……身体里的每个感官似乎都被调动了，无限放大着身体的感受，全身扭动着，却怎么都不舒服。

终于等到了那声开门声。

“嘉嘉，你怎么了？”

赵让看着躺在床上，面色潮红，晕倒的焉栩嘉，吓了一大跳。

焉栩嘉翻了个身，给赵让看了他已经湿了一大半的裤子，加上这满屋子的芒草味道，赵让即使是傻瓜，也应该明白了吧。

“让让，我好像分化了。”

焉栩嘉还在全力保持自己的理智，不让自己的声音太过张扬。

“我知道，我马上去给你拿抑制贴。”

赵让起身要走，却被焉栩嘉牢牢的拉住。

“让让，救救我吧，我好像，要坏掉了。”

焉栩嘉拖着赵让，一个用力，从床上滚到了地上。

“可是……”

赵让也红了脸，连忙扶起地上的焉栩嘉。

焉栩嘉一个没站稳，就栽进了赵让怀里，整个人软绵绵的，似乎已经一点力气都没有了，赵让想把他放回床上，却没想到，连着自己，一起倒在床上，将焉栩嘉压在了身下。

“被压着的感觉，挺舒服的呢。”

焉栩嘉此时和赵让脸贴着脸，已经有些神志不清了，在心里暗暗想着。

“没事的，我会用抑制贴盖住，他们在接受采访，完事之后，你赶快去洗个澡，相信我，他们闻不出来的。”

焉栩嘉用了双手所有的的力气，勾住赵让的头，在他耳边轻轻说了一句。

门外响起了敲门声，饿鬼来了，这一次，即使赵让想出去，也出不去了。

“嘉嘉，我们不能一直做好朋友么？”

赵让脸贴在焉栩嘉胸脯上，已经没有打算挣扎了。

“我们，还会是好朋友的，我永远，是你的小馒头，而你，永远是我的海绵宝宝。”

焉栩嘉说着，揭掉了赵让脖颈后的抑制贴。

情话来的莫名奇妙，可是你又怎么会知道，这句话，我想了很久很久了。

焉栩嘉喜欢赵让，这是除了赵让本人以外，所有人都看出来的事。

他会把戴着表的那只胳膊垫在你肩膀上，每时每刻；哪怕是在镜头前，他也像是你的人形挂件，形影不离；他会在宝藏挖里逼着比自己大的孙圻峻喊自己哥哥，他总是自称嘉哥，只有在你面前，他还是馒头，喊你还是让让……

浴室，分级舞台，食堂，选宿舍，阳光房的门口，默默守护你的人，默默喜欢你的人，你是有多瞎，才会一直视而不见。

而现在，他发现，如果再任凭你继续瞎下去，一切就不能挽回了。

赵让轻轻咬了咬焉栩嘉的腺体，一只手伸进焉栩嘉的上衣，另一只手，将他的裤子，连带着湿漉漉的内裤，轻轻脱到了膝盖。手指点了点流出的液体，均匀地抹在小穴口，然后，轻轻将手指伸了进去。

“开始可能会很疼，如果疼的话，一定要跟我说。”

赵让的声音很温柔，手指轻轻在焉栩嘉的身体里搅动着。

有人说使用催化剂强制分化会折寿，可是焉栩嘉管不了那么多了，折寿就折寿吧。

赵让，你真的很幸运，这个世界上爱你的人，好多好多。  
16

其实任豪早该想到，有第一次，就会有第二次，就会有第三次，就会逐渐变成习惯。

两个人发现练歌房里躺着的是肖凯中的时候，其实松了一口气，可是发现哪里都没看见赵让的时候，才意识到，问题可能朝着另一个方向发展了。

何洛洛踢开大门，看到床上躺着的赵让和焉栩嘉的时候，一下子瘫坐在了地上。

是我上辈子造孽太多，还是你上辈子拯救了银河系。

“你现在能明白，我见到你的感受了吧。”

任豪感觉自己已经有些脱敏了，他现在只想赶快被淘汰，离开这个地方。

可是很可悲的是，他心里想的是，离开了这个地方，他们就能去找别的Alpha了，赵让还是他的。

任豪拉起了地上的何洛洛，关上了门。

“咣当”一声，重重地砸在了赵让的身上。

“对不起。”

赵让盯着那扇门，双目失神，眼光涣散。

“我相信，他们会理解的。”焉栩嘉已经恢复了清醒：“毕竟如果昨晚不是我的话，也会是别人，甚至你现在，可能就在医院了。”

他尝试着拉了赵让一下，赵让却一把把他甩开了。

“我是不是，一个很渣的男的，吃着碗里的，看着锅里的。”

赵让最终还是没忍住，内疚，自责，所有的情绪一股脑的，变成眼泪，往外流。

“喂，赵让，是你睡了我们三个唉，我们还没哭呢，你哭什么啊。”

焉栩嘉虽然是这么说，但是也难得的，眼眶红了，原本低沉的炮音，也变得哽咽起来。

“为什么，大家一定要这样呢，像我们最开始上岛时那样，做好朋友，不行么？” 

赵让虽然知道自己这个哭，哭的是既不讲道理又没有意义，可是，到了那一刻，他好像也不知道该怎么办了。

“在这，你爱谁你知道，但是谁真的爱你，你不一定看的出来。”

赵让忽然想到那晚，周震南跟自己说的话。

他们好像真的都挺喜欢我的，我真的分辨不出来，但是我喜欢谁，我好像并不知道啊。

“我们该怎么办啊？”门外的何洛洛已经完全陷入了崩溃，瘫倒在地上，手足无措：“虽然逃过了饿鬼们，但是，又喜提一个焉栩嘉。”

“还能怎么办，接受呗。”任豪的声音冷冰冰的，似乎是早已想到了这一切：“你当初做Omega的时候，难道没有想到，未来，你的Alpha，可能会有好多Omega么？”

何洛洛听着这句话，虽然心里有无数不甘心，还是只能点点头，不知道回答的是任豪哪个问题。

“现在才比赛到一半呢，走人的那天晚上，又是一晚上暴动，我们与其现在在这里难过，还不如好好想想，那一关怎么过。肖凯中伤了，志文走了，杜煜应该也留不下来了，还有四正，最重要的，我感觉，蔡正杰也可能会走。”

任豪现在已经想清楚了，他接受了，他要赌一把了。

“我看出来了，这个地方不能带着之前的思维看问题，出去了，愿意大家一起就一起，如果只要一个人，我们让他自己选，现在最重要的是，不要再让更多的人进入这个圈子了。”任豪咬咬牙：“尤其是蔡正杰走了之后的孙圻峻。”

何洛洛此时已经明白了任豪的意思，星光岛像是一场限定的电影，电影总有散场的那一天，赵让，也总会进入社会。那时候，他是一定要做出选择的，既然他们都不想要夏日限定，那么，争取在最后成为赢家，才是最重要的。

何洛洛比焉栩嘉会撒娇，比任豪年轻，比这个营里大部分的人都好看。

但是孙圻峻，从小技巧，到外貌，到年龄，比何洛洛有过之而无不及。

以及，孙圻峻是赵让的青梅竹马。

两个刚刚还欲哭无泪的Omega，一下子打起了莫名的精神，推门进屋，此时两人已经穿好了衣服。

“对不起。”

赵让低着头，像是做错了事的孩子。

“我希望你们理解，我不会做什么的，只是昨晚事态紧急，没办法。”

焉栩嘉解释道，同样像个犯错的孩子。

“让让，我们刚才想了一下，我们觉得，你只要在下岛的时候，给我们三个一个答案，就好了。”

何洛洛看了一眼焉栩嘉，强行挤了一下眼睛，笑了出来。

“我妈买菜还要货比三家呢，之前是我们太急了，也做了很多违背你意愿的事，所以我们觉得，这个选择，交给你来做比较好，我相信嘉嘉也是这个想法，你做出了选择，我们坦然接受。”

何洛洛继续说着，任豪在旁边跟着点头。

“我觉得，洛洛和豪哥说得对，事情发展到现在，我们的责任也很大。”

焉栩嘉附和着，点了点头，他原本以为，会大闹一场，结果到最后还算和睦，万幸万幸了。

“谢谢。”

赵让一时不知道该说些什么了，看着眼前的三个人，他是何德何能，能在他们之间做出选择呢。

早熟学弟和呆傻学长，蛮横大小姐和他的保镖，年上哥哥和他的小奶狗……诡异的搭配，从三个人变成了四个人，还能继续和睦相处，创造营这个地方，有时候看看，还真是无比畸形啊。

原本两个人的阳光房，也哥彻底被赶出去住了，两张床并在一起，四个人睡，星光岛的月光透过窗户照在他们脸上，宁静安详。  
17  
这场拉练，节目组的意图，不要太明显了。

不过也是，这群小孩，该管管了。

为了避免第二次排名宣布后出现和第一次排名宣布后一样的“盛况”，累累他们，也是应该的。

况且，这一波，估计要走不少Alpha，真正稳得的，也就只剩下赵让，高嘉朗，李昀锐，丰楚轩四个人，勉强够一个赵泽帆出来。赵泽帆标准赵磊限定，丰楚轩据说和牛超已经定了终生，牛超又素来是个狠人，大家也都不去自讨没趣。小林是个智障，到现在没人挨，据说是因为有嫂子瓜，但是他们几个都清楚，他只是单恋翟潇闻罢了，加上体育生出身，Omega们打不过他，所以基本算作没有。

插一句嘴，翟潇闻这个人嘛，也不是不知道小林对他的意思，虽然有时候也勾引一下，但是到底，没有赵磊想的那么清楚，还是个恋爱脑，不想要夏日限定。

这个局势，就很有意思了。

被淘汰的学员，直接坐大巴，先一步回去收拾东西，直接离开。

这就是，面都不让剩下的人见了。

“陆思恒，你03年的，来我们高龄组干嘛，有代沟的。”

高嘉朗的物料，刘也看来是没少看，知道第一篇vlog里高嘉朗拍了不少陆思恒，早不提晚不提，现在提这一茬。

“行了，行了，适可而止啊。”

远哥拉了刘也一下，这边的火药味，越来越浓了。

那边的分组也很有意思，A班抱团抱的莫名其妙，周震南和他的朋友以及一堆乱七八糟的人。

“洛洛单开一队吧。”

焉栩嘉已经架到赵让肩上了，何洛洛拉着任豪刚准备加入，发起人一句话，将四个人分开了。

“不是，为什么啊？”

何洛洛一脸不情不愿，可热巴导师直接瞪了他一眼，何洛洛一瞬间腿软了，灰溜溜地拉着任豪去了旁白一支队。

还是放心不下，何洛洛给焉栩嘉比了个手势，焉栩嘉回了一个OK。

夏之光，姚琛，张颜齐，周震南……上位圈的几位，还真的是挺熟的嘛。

“来来来，孙圻峻跟我们一起。”

防人之心不可无，任豪给何洛洛甩了个眼神，何洛洛连忙拉过了人群中准备往第一小分队冲的孙圻峻。

分组完毕，王老师重情义，翟潇闻有个自己的圈子，肖凯中那边又有一队，队里眼睛伤了的林染，小小的一个，无辜的像是踩死了蚂蚁的小孩。

第一小分队还没走两步，焉栩嘉就觉得，这个队里的氛围，好像不太对劲。

赵磊突然身体不舒服，周震南根本没有给他任何分辩的机会，就让焉栩嘉去帮忙，虽说他和赵磊室友这么多年，即使周震南不说，也会去帮忙的，但是，说的那么露骨，就显得很刻意了。

想反抗，却发现，从情理到道义，都没有拒绝的理由，况且，周震南的名次流量比他们大太多了，虽然和他们本身并没有什么关系，但是说到底，这样的人底气足，也就自然而然的成为了领导者。

“那个，让让，那天晚上，对不起啊。”

队伍熙熙攘攘走了一半路，支走了焉栩嘉，赵让落了单，姚琛凑了上来。

“没事没事，后来发生那么多事，我要是每件都在意，那活得多累呀。”

赵让想起来了，是那晚小琛哥的一个吻。

的确，跟后来自己遇到的那些事比，那个吻真的不算什么，而他自己的事，跟创造营里其他的Alpha遇到的事比起来，也不算什么事。

“你没在意就好，那晚确实是我，抑制贴贴太久了，容易失灵，一时晕了头。”

姚琛低着头，小声解释到。

“我明白的，之前南南和嘉嘉，都跟我说过，说有的时候，抑制贴会失效。”

赵让确实不在意了，反倒像是在安慰姚琛。

“我以前听过一句话，说是抑制贴，作用的原理是通过生理刺激，让人失去冲动。但是Omega呢，总会遇到一个Alpha，在他面前，无论什么样的冲动，都没法被消除，所以就会失效。而那个让他失效的Alpha，就是他的真命天子了。”

姚琛微微颔首，脸色桃红，羞答答地跟赵让说着。

“真的么，我上次抑制剂失效，是在跟翟潇闻聊天的时候，这么说，翟潇闻是我的真命天子了。”

夏之光冷不丁的插了一句话过来。一句话，只需要一句话，原本有些尴尬和矫情的告白场景，便使得赵让和周震南都笑出了声。

姚琛本来很期待自己的这个表白场景的，好不容易找到了其他人都不在的机会，却被夏之光这个憨批给毁了。

“就你们俩这个爱插话的毛病，说不定他真的是你的真命天子。”

张颜齐也加入了对话，补了一刀。

这下姚琛更害羞了，没想到，自己的这番真情告白，被这么多人听到了。

“怎么了，谁是我们光光的真命天子啊？”

吴季峰感觉自己似乎错过了什么八卦，连忙赶过来。

“没什么，刚刚姚老师跟我们让让表白，结果被光光吐槽了。”

周震南平静地结束了对话。

“什么，姚老师跟让让表白了啊。”

吴季峰大概是被惊到了，一下子没控制好音量。

“姚老师跟让让表白了啊……”

“姚老师跟让让表白了啊……”

这不是个海滩么，怎么有这么大的回声，还是说，这是大家心里的回声。

当事的两个人红了脸，什么都没说，虽说两人一直关系都不错，那晚那个kiss，说不上多甜蜜蜜，但到底，也是有几分心动的信号，但是这突如其来的表白，还是吓了赵让一惊。

回头再看焉栩嘉，焉栩嘉面带假笑，挂着“回去看何洛洛怎么收拾你”的看热闹不嫌事大专用脸。

“赵让可以啊，又来一个，超市打折白送啊。”

高嘉朗听到这个消息的时候，忍不住笑出了声。

“是啊，你赶快去吧，晚了送完了。”

刘也异常淡定，一句话把高嘉朗打的缩了回去。

“不敢不敢，你别损我了，给我留点面子不行么？”

高嘉朗知道自己又说错了话，就差跪地求饶了。

“看你表现。”

刘也装作生气，却在走到队伍前面时，也忍不住露出了微笑。

太阳已经到了正头，这场分别之旅，不知道还要走多久，也不知道还会发生什么。  
18  
“怎么又是水啊……”

周震南看到皮划艇的那一刻，精神崩溃了。

六个人坐在一张皮划艇上，赵让和焉栩嘉坐在A班那张的最后，而姚琛，就坐在赵让前面。

“嘉嘉，今天这事，你回去别告诉他们俩啊。”

赵让一边划船，一边用祈求的语气跟焉栩嘉商量着。

“不可能的，你今晚回去了，就准备被何洛洛暴打吧。”

焉栩嘉假装生气的扭过头，对于赵让拒绝姚琛，其实他心底是高兴的，但是谈恋爱嘛，余承恩教授说得好，吃醋闹脾气就是最好的调味剂。

“可是我不是什么都没说么……”

“得了吧，你眼珠子都快掉姚老师领子里去了，怎么了，喜欢胸大的你怎么不去找个妹子啊？还有划船的时候，你不是一直盯着人家姚老师屁股看，我跟你说，我都拿小本本记下来了，晚上再跟你算总账。”

焉栩嘉继续假装生气和吃醋，却无意间，说红了姚琛的脸。

“你不就是嫌我们仨身材都不好么，什么豪哥腿粗了，洛洛太瘦了，我没有腹肌啥的，我们知道了，明天就走，不在这跟您自讨没趣了。”

焉栩嘉持续数落着赵让，却更像小情侣拌嘴。

“不是，我什么时候说过这些了……”焉栩嘉真敢说，赵让也就真敢相信了：“我……我真的是跳进这海里都洗不清了。”

两人这没羞没臊的高强度小情侣对话，听的前面坐着的人也不知道该说些啥，丰楚轩还特意扭过头看了姚琛的屁股一眼，确实紧实丰满，即使穿着宽松的运动裤，也是轮廓很好，特别的翘，加上上面一段细腰，感觉捏起来手感会很舒服的样子。

“丰楚轩，你看啥呢？”

牛超狠狠地盯了一眼丰楚轩，丰楚轩赶紧回头，傻笑着装作什么都没发生。

“我太难了，作为一个怕水人士，为什么我还要听这些。”

周震南此时已经完全放下了自己平日里的大哥架子，晕水让他把自己全部的精力都集中在了划船上，也没精力注意自己的形象了。

倒是姚琛，听着后面的人议论自己的胸和屁股，刚退下去的脸红又全部涨了回来，并且，更糟糕的是，知道赵让刚刚在盯着自己的屁股看后，他好像，又湿了一点点。

毫无必要的上船宣布排名后，一行人终于又一次回到了岸上。

“南南哥哥，你还好吧。”

赵让看着已经全身哆嗦的周震南，放心不下，扶了他一把。

周震南抬头看了他一眼，一把甩开了，自己一个人哆哆嗦嗦地举起旗子，往前走了。

赵让愣在原地愣了好一会，那个眼神，怎么感觉，恶狠狠的。

这里一不是舞台，二没有摄像机，不是说，私下里，周震南是个很可爱很温柔的男孩子么？虽然赵让和他之前最深入的交往，只是他带着自己去看夏之光发情那次。但是，那次之后，赵让一直觉得自己和周震南是好朋友了，而且他一向和朗哥关系很好，怎么，今天这一眼，又发生了什么。

总不会是吃姚琛的醋吧，虽然是从小到大的朋友，但是两个Omega，有啥好吃醋的。

赵让头脑风暴了半天，还是没想明白。

周震南这个人，还是太怪了，那晚带他去看夏之光发情也奇怪，之前对自己莫名的冷漠也奇怪，明明已经把他当好朋友了，还这么冷漠，更奇怪。

“不是，南南哥哥，我又哪里招惹你了，你干嘛不理我啊。”

虽然赵让已经是个有三个Omega的成年Alpha了，但是他的说话做事，还是无时无刻不透露着小学鸡的气质，说话直接，有疑惑，也会不过脑的直接问。

“渣男。”

周震南甩下一个词，黑着脸，双手拉着背包带，迈开他的小短腿，继续往前走了。

赵让腿长，走几步就赶上了周震南，想反驳几句，结果发现，自己好像确实是渣男，没啥反驳的余地，又只能闭嘴放慢脚步；落下一段距离后，忽而又好像想到什么说辞，快步追上，第一个音节到嘴尖，又发现说不出口……来回几趟，追追停停，外人看来，分外搞笑。

“你到底想说什么。”

原本感觉有些生气的周震南，看着赵让这来来回回的，竟然被气笑了，反倒是主动说了第一句话。

“没什么，我是渣男，我反驳不了。”

赵让憨憨地回答，像是跟妈妈认错的小孩。

“你……”周震南一时不知道该气还是该笑：“你知道就好。”

两人又一阵无话，只是并排往前走，走到后半程，体力耗费的差不多了，也就只剩没有目的的，向前方移动了。

“你改天有时间，找光光聊一下。”周震南再次开口：“就哪怕，拒绝他也好，就跟你刚刚拒绝姚老师那样，夏之光是个憨批，他认定了什么事，我们跟他说没有用的，解铃还须系铃人，如果你真的对他没有意思，早点拒绝他，让他也好过一点。”

这次的声音很低，只有他们两个人能听见。

“你是说，光光他……”

说到正事，赵让的声音，也变得很小。

“谁年轻时还没喜欢过几个你这样的渣男了，他就是叛逆，有的人吧，就是贱，越渣的，反而越喜欢，所以你这样的人啊，就应该被拉出去，关到牢里，就应该……”

周震南的声音逐渐变得有些呜咽，仿佛已经不只是夏之光的事了。

说到这里，赵让这次不傻了，他明白了，他一把将周震南拉进了自己怀里，紧紧地给了他一个拥抱。

周震南想要挣脱，但是扑腾了很多次，都奈何赵让力气大，挣脱不出来。

“你是不是有病啊，渣男。”

周震南最终放弃了挣扎，倒在了赵让怀里。

“没事，南南晕船还没有好，我陪他休息会。”

焉栩嘉想说些什么，却提前被赵让打断了，打断的语气，那么决绝果断，没有一丝一毫的反驳空间。

“行，那你们待会记得跟上。”

焉栩嘉只能悻悻地说了一句，他知道，他没法奈何自己的Alpha什么，最担心的事，早晚都会再发生的。

故事的发展，便朝着奇奇怪怪的方向，一骑绝尘。  
19  
现在，再去计较，谁是那个圈子里的人，谁不是，已经没有意义了。

赵让对周震南说出下流话的那一刻开始，他就不是他了。

或者说，他还是他，只是，他不想再做选择了。

焉栩嘉觉得自己像是《半生缘》里的顾曼璐，在明明知道赵让和周震南两人单独离队必然是去鬼混的情况下，依然没有阻拦他们。

对他来说，多一个周震南并不是问题，赵让对他生气，失望，那才是问题。

“我会赢么？会的，如果结果是我赢，那这个过程中，他做什么，就当是浪子，回头前的放纵吧。”

奶糖的味道配上榛子香，故事回到了最开头。

只是看故事的人，没想到那场征服与被征服的戏码，发生在一辆局促的面包车内吧。

发起人站在关严实的门口，信息素的味道让她嫌弃的扇了扇手。

周震南是这个节目的C位啊，这个节目糊到今天，周震南的要求，不能不满足了。

淫液黏在皮质的座椅上，随着周震南身体的扭动，皮肤与革摩擦，发出”咯吱“的声音，一声一声的，听的人心里痒痒，却又做不了什么。

“你们两个，别忘了安全措施啊，怀孕了小心我扒了你们的皮。”

旁边的郭富城老师看着自己班上的学生出了这样的事情，有些无奈，到最后，也只能拿出自己前辈的身份，好生劝告。

被人压在身下的周震南，已经全然没有舞台上王者的模样，他更像是一个哪里都敏感的性爱娃娃，随便赵让触碰哪个地方，都会全身收缩颤抖，牢牢地把赵让的阴茎包住。

周震南身体里温润潮湿的感觉，就如同窗外的海风，配合着榛子牛奶的味道，让高潮多了几分糖果屋的色彩，变得绚烂甜蜜。

“那个……我这里……在发情期的时候，可以有别的东西的。”

周震南轻轻指了指自己的胸，两颗粉红色的乳头已经肿胀的厉害了，微微隆起的胸部，勾勒出模糊的线条。

虽然此时他的头有些发昏，却仍然保持着一贯的不屑，哪怕是求欢，冷冷的，也变得有些呆萌。

赵让咽了一口口水，迟疑了一阵，轻轻的吮吸了上去。

身下的抽插尚未停下，额外的刺激让周震南愈发疯狂，腺体释放的味道，也变得更加浓厚。

“像哈密瓜汁。”

这是赵让给出的总结。

“你打算，怎么跟他们说啊。”

两个人坐了一阵车，很快赶上了大部队，车上，周震南问赵让。

“实话实说，还能怎么说，况且，他们现在，估计已经知道了吧。” 

赵让倒是很坦然，大有“反正我已经是渣男了，那也无所谓多渣几次”的意思。

“那我们俩？”

周震南还是那个会思虑周全的人。

“南南，我问你，你为什么会喜欢我啊？”

“我没有喜欢你啊，我就是拿你当炮友啊，你在想什么呢，渣男？”

“那不就是了，炮友而已，一时冲动，可以原谅。”

“你……”

周震南伸出手来就想敲赵让，却被赵让再一次拉到怀里。

这个拥抱真的很温暖，温暖的，周震南躺下，就不想再离开了。

“我之前有过一个男朋友，当时炒的挺火的，上个节目认识的，后来他告诉我说，他只是节目需要，对我并没有意思。”

周震南脸贴在赵让怀里，小声地说。

“那他真的是个蠢货，错过了这么好的一个你。”

赵让看着怀里的周震南，车行驶在海边的小路上，随时有磕碰，走过磕碰时，会颠起来一下。

“那你呢，你会选择错过我么？”

周震南的声音原来是很有磁性的，但在此时，开始变得奶甜奶甜的。

“你不是把我当炮友么？”

赵让笑着回了一句，将了周震南的军。

周震南一把钻出来，恶狠狠地瞪了赵让一眼，然后，又趴了回去。

任豪和何洛洛那只小队，看到自己已经追赶上的蓝色队服时，便已经对视了一眼，惴惴不安了。

看到路旁等着他们的焉栩嘉，基本实锤了。

“这次是谁？”

何洛洛装作不在意的随便问道。

“一个好消息，一个坏消息，你们想先听哪个？”

焉栩嘉苦笑着，卖了个关子。

“好消息。”任豪选的很果断。

“好消息是，姚琛跟让让表白，让让拒绝了。”焉栩嘉缓缓说到。

“那坏消息呢？”何洛洛连忙问道。

“坏消息就是，我们前3名，估计第一次集齐，是在他的床上了。”

焉栩嘉扫了一眼沿海的公路，一辆面包，车一抖一抖的，往前面的队伍赶过去。

开到他们附近，停下了，车上手牵手，走出一高一矮，两个蓝色帽衫的男孩。

20  
“也哥，你们家姑娘刚刚被拱了！”

消息传得很快，八卦的老俞头，听到这件事的第一反应，就是赶快告诉刘也。

刘也轻轻舔了舔嘴唇，他知道周震南喜欢赵让很久了，但是他一向觉得，南南这个人，虽然平日里表现得轻松，但是在大是大非上，应该还是摸得清的，没想到，到最后还是个恋爱脑，随随便便的，就把自己交出去了。

“你不管管么，你这些小孩。”

刘也往前赶了赶，跟彭楚粤并排，聊了起来。

“管不了了，能管，早管了。”阿粤似乎也很无奈：“一个，孩子们饿太久了；另一个，我们恋爱脑的可不止他一个，南南这一波，估计还得带一个进去。”

“光光，我……”

归队之后，周震南也找到了夏之光，似乎有什么隐情。

“你不是说，你不会出手么？”夏之光似乎很生气：“那天晚上你让我出丑，不会也是因为今天做铺垫吧？”

“不是……我怎么会……”

周震南还想解释，却被夏之光直接打断了。

“好了，不用再说了，正好你也要搬到他们那里去睡了，我一个人住，清清静静的，好得很。”

夏之光似乎不打算给周震南解释的机会，一把甩开他，往前大步走了。

“他们也知道了？”

队伍末尾的赵让，此时也不管摄像头了，紧紧地牵着焉栩嘉的手，焉栩嘉，似乎也没有想要生气，吃醋的样子。

“知道了。”焉栩嘉淡淡的回答：“可我们能怎么办呢，你给我们指条明路？”

“对不起。”赵让又一次吐出这三个字：“我有时候自己都受不了自己，你们要是真的受不了，我可以接受。”

听到这里，焉栩嘉停住了。

“赵让，你知道问题在哪么？”焉栩嘉的语调里有些绝望：“问题在，你看起来好像很主动，但实际上，你只会退缩，你只会逆来顺受，我们几个，都是倒追的你，倒追的人没有话语权，你哪怕稍微主动一点点，故事都不会变成今天这样。”

“可是我，真的不知道。”

赵让听着焉栩嘉的话，他又何尝不明白呢？可是，他是为什么，宁可让故事继续这样畸形的发展下去，也不做一个正常人呢？

“你别逼他了，他选不出来的，对于他来说，我们都是一样的。”

周震南已经回到了两人身边，赵让抬起头来，和周震南目光对视了一下，周震南的目光，此时已经柔和了很多。

“他说，他谁都喜欢，实际上，他谁都不喜欢。”

周震南直勾勾的，说出了真相。

“他对我，是义务，是觉得他对不起我，所以应该爱我；对你，是你主动的，对焉栩嘉，也是焉栩嘉主动的，甚至姚琛，周震南，都是我们主动的，对于让让来说，爱我们，只是他潜移默化意识里应该负起的责任感，但是你让他去选，他选不出来的。”

任豪也是这么告诉何洛洛的，将几个人的关系拆的清清楚楚。

“那我们就看着他，开后宫么？”

何洛洛又何尝不明白这个道理，但是他不愿意，或者说，他输不起。

“那还能怎么样，那些人赶着上来送，我们不都是这样过来的，他之前能接受我们，之后也会接受他们，在他真正找到那个人之前，这个故事，都会这样运行下去。”

任豪一向非常佛系，此时，更加佛系了。

“我去跟光光聊一下吧。”

赵让看着闷闷不乐的周震南，猜到了结果。

走了几步，走到队伍最前列，赵让犹豫了一阵，像焉栩嘉平时挂在他身上一样，一把挂在了夏之光的肩膀上。

夏之光对这突如其来的一下吓到了，转头发现是赵让，一下子就红了脸。

“你有没有发现，赵让喜欢的，都是一个类型的？”

高嘉朗似乎忽然想到了什么，兴冲冲地来跟刘也说。

“任豪，何洛洛，焉栩嘉，周震南……”刘也眼珠子转了转：“这四个人完全不是一个类型的吧。”

“不不不，你不能用他们平日里的表现来看，你跟赵让住了那么久，为啥赵让对你没意思，为啥别的人，比如姚琛，去表白，赵让就没反应，你想想看？”

刘也想了半天，还是没想清楚。

“再加上孙圻峻，你有没有发现，这几个人，虽然性格各异，但是长得，都是幼齿化那一卦的。”

高嘉朗兴奋地说出了自己的结论，语气里洋溢着得意。

“你知道的词挺多的啊，还幼齿。”

刘也白了高嘉朗一眼，高嘉朗发现自己又说错了话，尴尬地笑了笑，去找彭楚粤去了。

“让让，你找我有什么事嘛？”夏之光腼腆地问：“是不是周震南跟你说什么了？”

赵让没有回答，只是轻轻点了点头。

“好吧，那反正你也知道喽。”

“只是我不太明白，除了那晚之外，我们俩，感觉没什么交集。”

“最开始确实是因为那晚啦，我在想，你既然都……”想到那晚尴尬的相见，夏之光一下子激动起来：“你既然都见过我那样了，我以后怎么找别的男人啊。”

“又不是活在古代，我看没看过，跟你之后的生活，怎么就挂钩了。”

“我不管，我都做出那么丢人的事了，要是最后换了别人，多丢人啊。”夏之光嘟囔道：“而且，你挣脱开的时候，也不知道是不是发情的原因，我感觉好温柔，从那时候我就挺喜欢你的了，之后游泳的时候，咱们那个对视……”

赵让可能是第一次见到比他还憨憨的人，一时反倒不知道怎么回答，他好像明白，他那些精明的家属，平时是怎么看他的了。

“光光，你给人一种，很好骗的感觉。”赵让觉得自己此时大概率笑成了一个表情包：“那种，别人给你颗糖，你就会跟人家回家，被人占了便宜还会帮人家数钱的那种。”

“那也只是针对我喜欢的人，对其他人，我可聪明了呢？”

夏之光看着大笑的赵让，激烈的狡辩到。

“我觉得，你一定要好好感谢一下小粤哥，如果不是他，我感觉你现在可能在哪个深山里给谁当童养媳。”

第一眼见到夏之光的时候，他带着金丝边框的眼镜，给人一种心机沉重的富家少爷的感觉。

“你就别五十步笑人家百步了。”

看到两人的芥蒂似乎已经解开，周震南上前，像往常一样，嘲笑了一句赵让，只是语气，甜蜜了很多很多。  
21  
玩笑归玩笑，第二次排名公布完了，这个岛上，只剩下丰楚轩，肖凯中，赵泽帆，李昀锐，高嘉朗，赵让，一共6个Alpha了。

俄罗斯转盘，这次该转到谁了呢？

“你们这一大家子过年呢？”

高嘉朗看着阳光房里的赵让，任豪，何洛洛，焉栩嘉，周震南，夏之光和姚琛，一时没有忍住，吐槽了出来。

“不是，夏之光你在这凑什么热闹，你也被他们开除了？”

刘也看着其实并没有关系的姚琛和夏之光，再看看剩下的四个人，他好像理解了白天高嘉朗所说的“幼齿”这个词的含义。

“他们说我恋爱脑，也认Alpha了，就把我踢出来了，我没地方去，只能来这里了。”夏之光似乎很委屈：“姚老师也是。”

“你们之前不也没参加么，现在哪凉快去哪啊，你们俩在这杵着，人家小情侣想做事都做不了。”

刘也有一种夏之光长辈的感觉，不过两人上岛之前关系就不错，这样也不难理解就是了。

“算了算了，外面现在多乱啊。”

赵让出来打圆场，几人安静了一会，他们似乎没有打算做什么，做爱的时候人是脆弱的，按照现在的疯狂，他们已经赌不起那样的脆弱了。

“我想问问，我们，真的不去帮帮忙么？”

赵让想了很久，问了一句。

“救不下来的，我们发疯的时候你没见过？”周震南语气冷静：“现在只希望，他们不要找你的事，以及，放过已经受伤的肖叔叔了。”

“那你们觉得，今晚？”

赵让掰了掰指头，算的过来。

“如果是小林，那还好，他们还算有点底线，如果是赵泽帆或者丰楚轩……”

焉栩嘉看了看周围的的人，大家不约而同地，都明白了。

何洛洛左手牵起任豪，右手拉了拉周震南，几个人互相看了彼此一眼，牢牢地牵起了手。

“你们也太夸张了。”高嘉朗或许是心虚了，也许是真的害怕了，看着莫名团结起来的几个人，说了一句：“有什么好着急的呢，拖出去打一顿不就好了。”

这个房间了有9个人，外面有27个人，随着人数的锐减，可能真的没有那么危险了。

“我问你们，带头的人，是谁呢？”赵让还是不愿意相信外面发生的一切，都是好朋友，一起千难万苦走到现在，又何必呢？

几个人面面相觑，一时竟然没有回答。

“好像，没有人带头，就是莫名其妙的，就发生了，开始或许是林染，他试验了一次，大家好像都意识到，原来还可以这样，然后，就发展到现在了。”

周震南一直生活在营的顶端，信息，也比别的人多很多。

“可是他后来不是被谁打伤了么？”

“之前的一些节目，像是偶练，青你，以团，都是这样的，好多人，其实都已经默认了来了这里，就是Omega占上风，就是应该放纵自己……”

焉栩嘉缓缓说，周围的人，都心照不宣的点点头。

“不是，为什么呢，我就不明白了，为什么呢？岛外面都能活着，到了岛上，反而要做这样的事？”

赵让听的有些头疼，他之前只是对外面的事有些耳闻，但是一直都被保护的很好，现在真正的，清醒的去感受这一切，感受空气里爆炸的信息素，他一时，还是接受不过来。

“你是受益者，有什么好抱怨的？”刘也冷冷的说了一句：“你看看你这一屋子的人，你有什么资格，来评判我们？”

刘也一句话，便将赵让的嘴填上了。

“得了便宜，就别卖乖了；当了渣男，也别想着给自己立牌坊了。”

刘也的每一句话，都像是刀子一样，直直地插进赵让的心。

“你以为这是我想要的么？”

赵让看着这个曾经对自己无比温柔的大哥哥，一句一句地戳着自己的软肋，忽然觉得，心灰意冷很多很多。

“你是有选择的，你自己心里清楚，只是你没选择。”

刘也继续说着，屋子里的人，都低着头，一言不发，听着两人的对话。

“那你想要我怎么样？”

赵让或许永远都没想到，他会和刘也吵架。

“承担你该承担的责任，就这样。”

刘也扔下了最后一句话，拉着高嘉朗，离开了这间阳光房。

门哐当一下砸上了，可能赵让还没意识到，但是其实大家都知道，这一次，刘也是真的生气了，倒并不是因为赵让做的事，只是因为，他触及到了刘也最厌恶的地方，没有想着怎么解决当下的是，而是去尝试着在两性之间去找问题吧。

赵让呆了一会，扭开了门，走了出去。

“让让！”

任豪想去拉他，却被甩到了地上。

大通铺已经空了，赵让四处找了找，找到了在厕所里一个人偷偷哭的赵磊。

“磊哥，你怎么在这，帆哥呢？”

赵让问出这句话的时候，就知道了答案。

赵磊抬头瞪了赵让一眼，没有回答，赵让也没再问，他阔步向练歌房走去，他不知道哪里来的勇气，他想向也哥证明，也向那些他保护的人证明，这一切，是可以解决的。

而他，要做那个解决这一切的人，让大家，都回到最开始，和和睦睦的样子。

信息素的味道越来越浓厚，他好像同时感受到了赵泽帆和丰楚轩，看来牛超，也无法拦住这些疯掉的人了。

他们应该也发现自己了，赵让听到了脚步声。

“你疯了么？”

赵让听到了熟悉的声音，下一秒，一脚就踹到了他头上，赵让晕了过去。

倒地之前，眼前是孙圻峻焦急不堪的脸。  
22  
“你脑子有坑么？你知道任豪他们为了保你，花了多少心力，你倒好，自己送上门去。”

赵让再次醒来的时候，已经被搬到了练舞室，眼前的孙圻峻，看到他睁开眼，披头盖脸就是一顿。

孙圻峻还想再说，赵让已经将他一把抱进怀里，撕掉了脖子后的抑制贴，并吻上了他的嘴唇。

玫瑰花香，稀薄的空气里格外突出。

“你没有把自己给蔡正杰么，那之前发情的时候，不好受吧。”

赵让已经咬上了孙圻峻的腺体，另一边，已经利落的脱下了孙圻峻的裤子。

“我不是说了，等你么？”

突如其来的注入让本来并不在发情期的孙圻峻迅速性奋了起来，语气也变得娇滴滴的。

“知道了，那我现在，开始享用了。”

赵让的语气里听不到一点点的激动，更像是完成什么任务。

赵让将孙圻峻一把摁在了舞蹈室的镜子上，透过镜子，孙圻峻能看到自己赤裸的下身，和在自己上半身摸来摸去的赵让的手，身体之后，赵让正肆意舔舐着自己的腺体，而自己的脸，已经因为性刺激变成了桃粉色，两腿之间，淫液一滴一滴地滴在地上……

“怎么样？满意么？看着自己的放荡的样子？”

赵让的眼神变得奇怪，轻轻在孙圻峻耳边说到。

“让让，你真的长大了。”

孙圻峻看着镜中的赵让，默默闭上了眼睛，声音里，不知道是怎样的心情。

赵让没有回答，只是将孙圻峻的脸摁在镜子上，硬生生的，将自己的肉棒塞进了他的身体。

“你知道，我没法陪你进团吧，我甚至没法保证，能陪你到决赛。”

孙圻峻忍着下身的刺痛，用了全力，将自己的理智从欲望与快感中，捞了出来。

“我知道，没事的。”

赵让持续抽插着，孙圻峻的身体，随着每一次而扭动，嘴角，一口一口的喘着气。

“你要找一个很好的人，他会代替我照顾你的。”

孙圻峻最后说了一句想说的话，然后，身体散了力气，瘫倒了。

赵让想到很多年前，在他刚刚对性有一点点意识的时候，在离家很远的异国，是那个男孩，慢慢跪在地上，含住了他的下体，给了他第一次性的体验。

“爱一个人，就是用尽自己的一切去爱他。”

这是孙圻峻曾经告诉赵让的话，孙圻峻照做了，没有要求任何回报的照做了，很多年前是这样，现在也是这样，只是这个赵让，不是那个赵让了。

“你为什么要去那个地方，不想活了么？”

完事之后，孙圻峻躺在地上，下身赤裸，上身只挂着一件C班外套，还是大开着，露出雪花色的胸脯，和一层薄薄的腹肌。

“我想让他们停下来。”

赵让起身，随便拿纸擦了擦，提起了裤子。

“怎么可能，别想了。”孙圻峻笑了：“让他们停下，你真的想太多。”

“所以我没有再去了。”赵让也苦笑了一句：“倒是没有想到，在这里遇见你了，我以为……”

“你以为我是带头的是么？”

孙圻峻侧过头，说出了赵让心底里的话。

“毕竟你之前……”

赵让会有这样的想法，也不奇怪。

“我知道你为什么会选择那么多人，我知道其实你是在等我，所以，我也在等你。”

“是的，但是那是以前了，现在，不是了。”

赵让随手将地上孙圻峻的衣服丢给躺在地上的人，头也不回的出了门，留孙圻峻一人在房间里。

众人正急得如热锅上的蚂蚁一般，好在此时，赵让回来了。

“你没事吧？”焉栩嘉上来就冲着赵让摸了一通：“我们担心死了。”

“没事。”赵让木木的坐在床上：“他们同时抓了赵泽帆和丰楚轩，我想劝，但是被拦住了。”

其实他们已经闻出了玫瑰香，但是他们，不敢说。

孙圻峻，无论怎么样，在赵让的心里一定是一个特别的存在，即使发生了什么，于他们而言，都是如履薄冰的。

“困了，睡吧。”

赵让瘫倒在床上，把自己的头埋进了枕头。

关上了灯，阳光房一下子黑掉了，之后的故事怎么走，大家都不知道，只能收拾收拾，一起躺在床上，等着明天天亮，说不定一切会变好。  
23  
赵让再次醒来的时候，小小的床上，挤了七个人。

躺在自己对面的任豪，散光落在他脸上，他还是，睡觉时会嘴不会完全合上，脸上的光，依然温柔的不像话，一切恍若隔世，似乎回到了过去的日子。

“我真的好爱你啊。”

赵让亲了上去，任豪感觉醒了，又感觉像是没醒，迷迷糊糊地，整个人抱住赵让，紧紧地吸着，放肆地，却又温柔的亲吻着。

“几点了？”

旁边的何洛洛感觉怀里的赵让好像溜走了，揉着惺忪的双眼，似乎醒了。

“任豪！！！！！”

何洛洛大吼一声，任豪笑了出来，却还是不放手，抱的紧紧的，也亲的紧紧的。

其他人陆续醒来了，眼前的一幕，不知道该笑还是该说些什么。

“太不公平了，我也要。”

何洛洛拿出了他大小姐的力气，一把扯过赵让，亲了上去。

赵让此时才真的醒来，旁边的人，似乎都忘了昨晚的不愉快。

“好了，该我了。”

焉栩嘉一把推开何洛洛，然后亲了上去。

“你自己来，别指望我去亲你。”

周震南一脸嫌弃，但是两腮的绯红，已经出卖了他。

夏之光和姚琛面面相觑，一时不知道该怎么办。

“行了你们俩别在那装清高了，睡过一张床的人了。”

周震南黑着脸吐槽两人，看来，他们也无所谓了。

四个人，和六个人一样荒谬，就跟对大多数人来说，一亿和一百亿是一样的，反正都遥不可及。

姚琛闭上了眼睛，双手放在大腿上，害羞地等着，赵让笑了笑，轻轻亲了上去，还没几秒，姚琛就已经脸红的不行，自己闪开，跑下了床。

“换洗内裤！”

何洛洛看着匆忙逃跑的姚老师，从旁边抽屉里抽出一条一次性内裤，扔给了姚琛。

“我，我，我。”

夏之光一脸兴奋，撅起了嘴，就要往赵让这边倒。

“丑拒！”

周震南一巴掌拍在夏之光脸上，一脸嫌弃。

“你们怎么能这样呢！”

夏之光一下子急了，但是又说不出话来，只能在原地干着急。

“好啦，一人一个。”

赵让轻轻拍了拍周震南的头，搂住夏之光的腰，轻轻亲了上去。

老婆多，也有幸福的烦恼啊。

站的很远的孙圻峻，透过阳光房的玻璃看着这一切，嘴角扬起微笑。

“你真的要放弃么，你知道，如果你加入，他们都打不过你吧。”

翟潇闻出现在孙圻峻身后，问孙圻峻到。

“他会有更好的生活的，我没法陪他。”孙圻峻轻轻摇摇头：“陪他的人，除了豪哥，应该是一定会出道吧，会有比我更爱他的人，他也会，爱别人胜过爱我。”

“你这个人啊，真的奇怪。”翟潇闻吐槽了一句：“反正我是要去争取一下的。”

“那你加油，我看好你。”

孙圻峻拍了怕翟潇闻的肩，几步离开了。

翟潇闻看着打成一片的人，嘴角轻轻扬了一下，也跟着离开了。

第三次公演选歌，周震南，何洛洛，焉栩嘉，翟潇闻，八只眼睛，盯着赵让。

夏之光因为粉丝的原因，节目组那边是要求他一定要选国王，所以去了王老师组，不过他选人在赵让前面，也很难选到。

也哥走到了焉栩嘉身后，赵让紧跟着，进了《beat me》组。

何洛洛扬起手做了一个要打人的动作，周震南一贯的黑脸此时更黑了，翟潇闻倒也无所谓，他现在，毕竟也不能太有所谓。

之后的选择，就没有什么悬念了，beat组喜提后宫两名，倒是牛超也选了这组，让人有点没看透。

“你的事解决了么？”

刘也没有正眼看赵让，背着他问了一句。

“没有。”赵让笑呵呵地回答：“但是我知道错啦，我不该那么说话，也妈妈不要生我的气啦。”

“谁是你妈？”刘也反问了一句，倒是像在骂人。回去后，高嘉朗和彭楚粤已经给他做过思想工作了，此时气也消了很多：“你爹是远哥，我要是你妈还得了了。”

“那我知道了，朗哥是我叔叔，那你应该是我婶婶了。”赵让傻笑到。

“你就不能换个称谓……”刘也不知道啥时候自己就变成婶字辈的了：“我和你大老婆任豪是一个时代的，那你是什么。”

“我真不敢相信，你们俩居然真的认真的在讨论这个问题。”

任豪上来吐槽了一句，结束了这段诡异的对话。

“咱们这组，谁唱歌啊？”

焉栩嘉也注意到了两人神奇的对话，插进来一句准备转移话题。

“也哥啊。”姚琛特别认真地回了一句：“他跟朗哥练了那么久的vocal，也该展示一下了。”

“可别，都练到床上去了吧。”焉栩嘉安然淡定：“这歌调挺高的。”

“你学啥不好，把周震南损人的劲学过来干嘛。”刘也翻了一个白眼。

创造营的赛制总是很迷的，从宣布选歌，到上台公演，每次都只有一个星期的时间，剩下的时间，就在上一些也不会播出去的课，这么短的时间准备，怎么能做出特别好的舞台呢？

赵让继续盯着选人，孙圻峻去了《国王》组，他盯着孙圻峻看了好久，他都没有回一个眼神回来。

“他这次，选了一个这样的舞台么，我还以为，他会去洛洛那边呢。”

人群中又看到赵磊紧紧的拉着赵泽帆，想到那日他在厕所一个人哭，忽然觉得，也有些心疼。

人非草木，哪怕最开始只打算当炮友，赵让也能感觉到，赵磊应该是动了真情了。

可是一转眼又想到，赵泽帆已经是无望了，赵磊自己也很难，这段感情，连变成夏日的专属回忆，都不那么容易了吧。

位子排名在前面的，大多不是在赵让这里，就是黏在朗哥身边，第三次公演结束后再走一批，应该最后的日子，就安安全全了。

不过，那也就是说，还有一次最后的疯魔，这场风暴刮到哪里，能刮多大，赵让心底也没谱。  
24  
“你的老婆们的发情期，你记得么？”一次练习后，牛超给赵让扔来一瓶冰红茶，坐到赵让身边，悄悄问他：“你们现在，应该是除了发情期外，没法动了吧。”

“应该是动不了，毕竟我也是正常人。”赵让历来都是什么都跟牛超说的，这次也不例外：“当然私下底还是有几次，不让别的人知道就是了。”

“得了吧，就何洛洛那个小心眼的劲，让他知道了别人，还不得拉着你也要一次。”

牛超似乎很了解赵让周围的这群人，看来赵让平时没少跟他吐槽。

“不让他知道不就是啦。”赵让偷笑到：“说正经的，我自己是24，洛洛25那几天，豪哥17号左右，嘉嘉月初，南南4号左右，小琛哥21号左右，光光的话……”

“光光好像是13号……”

赵让忽然意识到自己好像忘了什么。

“你小子是不是傻，你一个媳妇今天发情期，你还在这傻坐着跳舞。”

牛超一听13号，瞬间无语了，赶着赵让让他赶紧回去。

“不是，他们怎么也不提醒我一下啊。”

赵让急着起身，走之前还不忘问一句。

“你还真以为他们能和睦相处啊，傻瓜。”

牛超听着赵让的话，觉得他实在太蠢了。

本来，连续经历这么多事，他以为赵让已经成长了不少，可现在看来，虽然确实有长进，但是对于很多问题的看法，还是浅了一点。

赶回去的路上，赵让出奇的紧张了。讲真，他之前的经历，都是被动居多，而且，大多是撞了他们的发情期，先有肌肤，再有心理；而今天，则是现有心理，再有肌肤，竟然多了几分仪式感。

打开阳光房的门的时候，熟悉的蜂蜜味已经充满了整个屋子，夏之光躺在床上，浑身发烫，裤子湿透了，此时正大喘着气。

而他旁边，拉着夏之光手的，是孙圻峻。

“他今天发情，他练舞练忘了也就算了，你怎么也不记得。”

孙圻峻看着进来的赵让，责备了一句。

“他也没跟我说。”

赵让赶紧走到夏之光身旁，伸出舌头，轻轻舔了舔他的腺体。

“那你们先忙，我走了。”

孙圻峻起身，看了一眼已经爬到赵让身上的夏之光，心理五味杂陈，拉上了窗帘，关上了门。

“今天，是第一次呢。”

夏之光一边脱着赵让的衣服，一边说道，声音像是从蜜罐里拉出来的蜂蜜，甜丝丝的，也黏糊糊的。

“光光期待么？”

赵让也开始脱夏之光的衣服，好在都是统一发的班服班裤，一脱就掉了。

“压在我身上好不好？”

夏之光翻了个身，背对着趴在床上。

赵让照做了，整个人趴在夏之光身上，一边用舌头舔着他的腺体，一边手往夏之光身体和床单之间塞，捏住了他的乳头。

“我那里没有东西的，又不是周震南，不过，倒是挺舒服的。”

两个憨批做爱，话还挺多，不知道的还以为在说相声。

“还有更舒服的，你要试试嘛？”

赵让轻轻凑到夏之光耳边，吹了一阵风。

“啊……”

夏之光的身体开始迅速颤抖起来，连压在他身上的赵让，都感觉到了抖动。

“选管阿姨待会又要来骂我们了，你看你，又弄脏一张床单。”

赵让将手挪到夏之光的下半身，小穴口，就像是喷泉一样，刚刚那一下，又流了不少出来。

“那怎么办，这是让让的床，让让要惩罚我吧。”夏之光没羞没臊的说着。

“你哪里听来的这些话，你的那些哥哥弟弟们，可不会这么说。”

赵让听着夏之光这句像是从哪个劣质黄文里抄来的句子，笑了起来，同时，一根手指，轻轻插了进去。

“总是需要一点情趣的嘛。”

夏之光又开始流水了，这一根手指的刺激，看来还是太大了，当让，也可能是说了那样的话，心理自己刺激自己呢。

“说的也是，弄脏了被单，是要惩罚。”

赵让顺着说下去，塞进了第二根手指，开始来回做活塞运动。

“请好好惩罚我。”夏之光呻吟着：“怎么都可以。”

赵让抽出手来，狠狠地打了夏之光屁股一下，弹弹的手感，如同果冻一样抖了几抖，原本白嫩的皮肤上，瞬间出现了一个红掌印。

“接下来，是真正的惩罚喽。”

赵让再一次凑到夏之光耳边，轻轻说了一句。起身，用手扶着阴茎对准夏之光的小穴口，一次性，狠狠地捅了进去。

无论怎么样，这样都是疼的，更何况这还是夏之光的第一次。

一眨眼，夏之光地眼角已经有了泪花，被撑开的快感和疼痛并在一起，袭上大脑。

“赵让呢？”

任豪，姚琛和焉栩嘉回来了，没看到人，问牛超到。

“今天夏之光发情期，你们没告诉他？”

牛超冷冷地看着眼前的三人，表情里都是鄙视。

三个人面面相觑，彼此都尴尬，看来，大家确实都想到一块去了。

“那俩我可以理解，关键姚老师，你怎么也这么不近人情起来了，你就不怕，下次到你发情期的时候，他们也都不告诉赵让？”

牛超死死地盯着姚琛，姚琛脸色瞬间白了。

“我们也不知道啊问题是？”焉栩嘉出来辩解了一句。

牛超笑了几声，一如往日般纨绔：“没事，你们现在知道了。”

说完，不屑地哼了一句，离开了练舞室。  
25  
“也哥，你说，如果我都要的话，会不会太贪心了？”

“日本动漫都是假的，那么多人生活在一起，不可能和睦的。”

刘也看赵让，这个小孩，自己看着他从创造营开始到现在，虽然有时候并不赞同他的一些想法， 也为此跟他吵过架，但是到底，还是心疼他的。

“而且，人家再怎么编，也编不了你这种，七八个后宫的，人物形象都勾勒不出来。”

刘也大笑着，推了在地上的赵让一把。

“说的也是。”

赵让听了刘也的话，觉得有道理，就没再多想。 

“牛超，丰楚轩他，没事吧？”

距离上次公布排名已经过了很久，赵让终于鼓起勇气，问了这件事。

他什么都告诉牛超，但是牛超不是，牛超从来都不跟他说丰楚轩的事，仿佛丰楚轩只是一个固定的炮友。

“他没事，伤了点，医院处理一下就好了。”

牛超似乎并没有打算提这个话题。

“等第三轮淘汰了，就好了。”

“没事，反正最开始的几场，我也参加了，没什么权利指责人家。”

“你为什么？”

赵让还想继续追问，但是牛超眼睛斜着看了他一眼，他也就明白了。

“也算不上吧，我们公司那个何廖侣匀，盯着我好久了，让他如愿了而已，顺便带了几个人。”

牛超将一只腿伸了出去，开始拉筋。

“这样啊，那你觉得的话，当时的场面，是不是很血腥啊。”赵让听到牛超参加过，按耐不住自己的好奇心。

“没那么夸张，就是人多一点的做爱而已，而且当事人，其实都处在发情期，即使有些不在发情期的，也会喂催化剂逼着进入发情期，大家脑子都不太清楚的时候，也就没什么了。”

牛超一边够着自己的脚，一边不紧不慢的说着。

“那你，为什么要参加那种东西？”

赵让迟疑了一阵，最后还是问出了那个问题。

“不知道，我现在也不知道当时自己是怎么想的，人在形成集体的时候，智商会变低，道德标准也会随之变低。”牛超也没有遮着盖着的感觉，说的很坦然：“你想想你发情期的时候，如果身边没有人，你的感受。而我们的感受，比你们强烈千倍万倍，在那种情况下，不是谁都能保持理性的。”

“我知道的，我只是没想到，结局会成这样。”

“要怪，就怪造物主吧哈哈哈哈，ABO的性别划分，本来就不应该是对的。”

牛超哈哈大笑，他曾经是艺术生，会用笔画出人生的轮廓，填上生活的颜色，或许对于这一切，他的看法也就是艺术化的吧。

“有种来打败我，如果我，没那么执着。”

“他们这穿的，是钢丝球么，真的是丑die了。”

“姚老师这个单边无袖是哪个高僧设计的？”

“何洛洛你带个无片框是准备去试镜哈利波特？”

看着第三次公演的演出服，来探班的周震南，持续贡献着金句。

“钢丝球就钢丝球吧，钢丝球也是颜值最高的钢丝球。”

赵让走过来，揉了揉周震南的脸，却被周震南直接出手拍了一下。

“干嘛，不喜欢么？”

赵让看着眼前的周震南，两腮通红，也不知道是不是自己揉的。

“不喜欢！你干嘛要揉我。”

周震南低沉嗓音带着一点小傲娇。

“因为你脸看起来很好揉啊，肉肉的，皮肤又好，感觉像在揉两块面团。”赵让笑嘻嘻的：“你别的地方都让我揉，干嘛就不让我揉脸呀。”

“不让就是不让。”

周震南哼了一声，迈开步子试衣服去了。

“好了，适当就可以了，待会要被何洛洛看见了，又要吃醋了。”

任豪此时已经换好了衣服，刚好看到正在拌嘴的两人。

“那你不吃醋嘛？”

赵让看周震南跑了，又转过来逗了任豪一句。

“我不吃醋啊。”

“真的？”

“真的。”

任豪义正言辞，展现了自己爹系爱豆的淡定。

“嘉嘉，嘉嘉！”

“干嘛？”

打扮的“闪闪发光”的焉栩嘉，听到赵让喊他，探头过来。

赵让坏笑着，伸手捏了捏他的脸。

“你是不是有毒。”焉栩嘉退后一步，挣开了赵让的手：“刚画完妆，别闹。”

“好了，你赢了。”

任豪最终还是看不下去了。

“我就知道，你肯定吃醋了。”

赵让嬉笑着，勾下身子亲了任豪额头一下，然后跑进去换衣服了。

“他怎么了，疯疯癫癫的？”

焉栩嘉此时还有点懵，一脸莫名其妙。

“你又不是第一天认识他了。”

额头上的吻轻轻的，心跳的感觉依然存在。  
26  
明天就是第三次公演的录制，也是任豪的发情期。

撞日子有好处，不用担心公演结束的那个晚上再发生什么乱七八糟的事，但是撞日子，这至关重要的第三次公演，就很难表现了。

虽然平时大家打打闹闹的，最后都是任豪去收场，但是大家心里也都知道，这七个人里，只有他，目前出道还是未知数。

“你能撑到公演结束么，要不然，我们提前解决了吧。”

刚好一个月，这一个月发生了很多很多的事，他们的关系，也没法回到一个月之前了。

“算了，等到公演后吧，免得再横生枝节，只要你忍得住就行。”

任豪靠在熟悉的肩膀上，变得很放松很放松。

他们六个人约定好，发情的那天，赵让只属于发情的那个人，这是他们给彼此，最大的宽限。

“让让，我要跟你说件事。”

任豪躺了一会，最终决定开口。

“你说。”

昨晚预排练很晚，赵让此时似乎也有些困意，说话朦朦胧胧的。

“你还记不记得一个月前的那个晚上，我们俩的事。”

“记得，那天我分化，找不到人，最后是强要的你，好在，后来，你没有嫌弃我。”

“其实那天晚上，我知道你会分化，我是故意出现在那里的。”

“我知道。”

任豪的嘴角轻轻上扬了一下：“那你为什么，还留在我身边呢？明明，是我用了小手段，你不欠我的。”

“这个问题，应该是我问你。”赵让顿了顿：“你为什么，还留在我身边呢？”

午后温柔的光照在两个人身上，暖洋洋的，带着初夏的空气。

“因为我，喜欢你啊。”

“那不就是了，我也喜欢你啊。”

任豪往赵让怀里凑了凑：“可是我比你大那么多，也不一定能陪你出道，我就想，反正我迟早会离开你的，那就，多等等吧。”

“我跟他们，从来没有说过喜欢，或者说过爱，当然，被何洛洛逼着说的几次不算。”赵让抱紧了任豪，声音里散发着慵懒：“可能是最开始，只和你在一起的那段日子，说了太多遍了吧，后来，就说不出来了。”

任豪埋在赵让怀里，温柔的笑了，要按照以前，他可能会流几滴眼泪，但现在，他只想笑，那种小却幸的笑。

“那你喜欢他们么？”

赵让没有回答，任豪抬头再看的时候，发现赵让已经睡着了，洗过的头发耷拉在额头上，风之恋的香水味刚好走到后调，再次变成清新的柠檬味。

任豪没有再问了，其实他心底里，已经有了答案。

你肯定是喜欢他们的吧，但是无所谓了，你还喜欢我，就够了。

以前任豪没想过出道这种事，他总觉得生死有命富贵在天，况且这节目糊了，出不出道，对他的未来来说，都不见得有什么变化，但是现在他想了，他想成为那11个人中的一个了，他想去陪赵让了。

哪怕最后他选择的是另一个人。

那本《从零开始学炒股》，他没翻多少页，也记不得最开始翻看的那一百多页，究竟讲了些什么。这些东西，都是满满的风险，变红变绿，都不由他一个股民决定，有时候能先一步嗅到市场的信息，就能赚一笔，有时候该跑的时候留恋了，贪心了，就容易被套牢，血本无归。

甚至，把自己也搭进去了。

晚上的表演很顺利，最终他们组和周震南组并列第一，赵让开心的，抱着焉栩嘉上窜下跳。也哥和朗哥，站在队伍的最左边和最右边，四目相望，心照不宣。

俄罗斯转盘，为了不真的闹出大事，只剩最后三个选择了。

仅凭那几个Omega，是没法怎么奈何得了小林的，在离开的时候，赵让看到赵磊，牵着赵泽帆的手，低着头，铁青着脸，混在那些人中间。

赵让刚想上去拦住他们，却被周震南和任豪拉回去了。

“少管点闲事吧。”周震南的语气冷冰冰的：“磊哥没有选择的，如果他们不帮忙，遭殃的就又是赵泽帆了。”

赵让听的似懂非懂，却在那一刻，忽然想到了什么。

“剩下的人呢？”赵让一脸惶恐：“他们人呢，虽然今天是我跟豪哥，但是，洛洛，嘉嘉他们呢？”

“他们……他们在另一间房间呢，你别担心。”

周震南言语中，带着意想不到的慌乱。

赵让看着此时慌乱的两人，猜到了结局。

“他们就是去帮个忙，不会做别的事的。”

任豪知道瞒不住了，最终说了出来。

“你记不记得那天你问我们领导的人是谁？”周震南咬咬嘴唇，像是吃下了一颗长满荆棘的果子：“我们告诉你没有，但其实，是有领导的人的。”

能在这片暴动中一个人独善其身，说到这样不对时莫名其妙的发火……一切都串联起来了，赵让似乎明白了什么。

黑夜中的红蔷薇，在风暴中肆意绽放。  
27  
此时，赵让已不复往日的温柔，任豪被牢牢地压在身下，双手被摁在床上，腺体被咬下一大块，白净的身体，处处都是赵让揉捏过后的红印，被吮吸的乳头，肿胀的很高，却又坚硬的像是有什么硬块，小穴已经被完全操开，粉嫩的纹理上布满血管破裂而发红的血丝，原本精致的脸庞，似乎有泪痕划过。

榛子咖啡的味道更加浓厚了，比一个月前，多了更多榛子的味道。

“让让，越来越强大了呢。”

任豪的骨头彷佛已经散了架，整个人瘫在床上。

Omega真是一种神奇的生物，被蹂躏到极限的时候，却是他们快感来到巅峰的时候。

“下次公布排名的时候，你们打算怎么办？”

赵让一边拿纸帮任豪处理下身，一边问道。

如果风暴不会停止，如果风暴的中心是刘也，那么，最后，只剩他了。

“我们人够多了，相信我们，我们会保护好你的。”任豪听着赵让的话，原来的兴致，已经尽数落下了：“其实我们最开始，也觉得最后轮不到你的，谁知道上次，他们一次性用废了赵泽帆和丰楚轩两个人，这次如果不是洛洛他们答应一起帮忙搞定小林，我们，真的不一定能保下你。”

“那磊哥，牛超，他们怎么办？”

赵让心底里似乎已经接受了这一切，声音很冷。

“能怎么办？人都是自私的，在群体生活中，更是这样。”

任豪起身，趴在赵让背上，下巴轻轻磕在他肩上，从后面抱住了他。

“对不起。”任豪像以前赵让对他那样，凑到赵让耳边，轻轻说了一句：“但你要相信，我们这么做，都是因为太爱你了。”

“是我要谢谢你们才对。”赵让清了清嗓子：“我肯定会在营里分化的，如果不是大家，我可能此时已经废了。”

“Alpha生出来，是为了保护弱小的人的，应该是我来保护你们的，可是我，到底还是太弱小了，如果我强大一点，你们也就不必做那些违背自己良心的事了。”

没有一个人天然是恶人，也没有一个人愿意做恶人，但是很多时候，为了保护自己心爱的东西，要做一些违背本心的事，做出那样的决定，也很难吧。

“你能不能，假装不知道？”任豪紧紧地抱着赵让，声音也变得有些哽咽：“黑夜里发生的事，就让它永远留在黑夜，然后，白天的时候，我们还是可以，一起开心的生活下去。”

“可是，你想让我怎么去面对也哥呢，你明明知道，我对那些事，有多么反对。”赵让咽了一口口水：“我真的不知道，也哥那么温柔的人，怎么会……”

“让让，我知道你心底一直有个人，我们都知道。”任豪最终还是决定，把那些话说出口：“那天晚上，我们也都闻到了你身上的玫瑰花香。”

赵让想说些什么，嘴却被任豪捂住了。

“我们想这样一种情况，假设这里不一样，这里有很多很多，强大的Alpha，而Omega少的可怜，假设，你听到你周围的兄弟们，有一天在议论，说明天晚上，要轮奸孙圻峻，你想到他们平日里的所作所为，你想到孙圻峻弱小的身板，想到他那双楚楚动人的眼睛，你却没法带着他离开，即使告诉他，他也逃不掉，你会怎么做？”

赵让听着任豪的话，全身颤抖，眼泪，最终还是没止住，流了出来。

“你会不会说，我知道另一个Omega，假设就说是我吧，任豪长得不比孙圻峻差，轻熟的年龄更有韵味，而且，很久没有做过了，身上的激素更多，最主要的是，你会帮他们一起拿下我。”任豪的声音也开始颤抖：“你告诉我，你会不会呢？”

赵让没有回答，转过身来，牢牢地抱住了任豪。

“那不就是了，你会做出那样的选择，我也会，也哥，虽然他说他只拿高嘉朗当炮友，但是他们俩那样子，是个人都能看出来，也哥有多爱他。”

任豪扎进赵让怀里，两个人，抱在一起，哭的像是三四岁的小孩被谁抢了玩具。

这个故事啊，奇奇怪怪的，有时候甜的让人发笑，有时候，苦的让人感叹，就像一天24小时，有白天有黑夜，既然不住在极圈，就总是有些日子，会有昼夜交替。  
28  
第二天起来的时候，已经是中午了，来到食堂，小林的身体素质还是挺好的，并没有特别大的异样，只是脸色不太好看，到底，还是伤到了。

“我要不要，去跟小林聊聊啊，至少，代替你们，道个歉什么的。”

赵让吃饭的时候，忽然提起来。

“别了吧，这时候去揭人家伤疤，不太好。”

周震南一边喝着碗里的汤，一边回答道。

他们已经习惯了将原本四个座的桌子拼两个变成八座，倒真的像是一家子。

剩下的人面面相觑，面露尴尬。

“没事，我知道了，不怪你们。”

赵让看着他们，忽然意识到他们还没意识到自己已经知道了，便说了出来。

“哦，是么？”何洛洛尴尬地扒了一口面前的饭：“你真的不介意么？”

“只要你们之后别再那么做就行，我知道你们是为我好。”赵让很坦然：“我们总能想到一个更好的办法的。”

焉栩嘉看着冷脸的赵让，再看看一桌子尴尬的人，想要说什么，却又说不出口。

“今晚一起打狼吧。”夏之光跳出来打破了沉默：“我们好像还从来没有，一起做过什么事。”

“你的智商就别打狼人杀这么高难度的游戏了吧。”周震南惯常补刀。

“你个游戏黑洞还好意思说别人呢。”

夏之光总是，喜怒哀乐都在脸上。

“我们七个人，要不要叫上朗哥和也哥啊。”

焉栩嘉看好不容易有一个别的话题，赶紧接上了。

“算了，叫小林和闻闻吧。”

赵让还没想好自己怎么面对刘也，而且， 他也确实想跟李昀锐聊一聊。

“翟潇闻太强了，我们这里，除了豪哥，没有会打的啊，怎么玩。”

何洛洛一直跟翟潇闻不是很对付，自然不喜欢这个提议。

“输就输呗，反正开心最重要嘛。”

赵让似乎并没有很在意，执念在小林身上。

“哦，你是真的认真的准备玩游戏啊，我以为是有什么别的意思呢。”

何洛洛一下子红了脸，似乎想到了什么。

剩下的六个人一下子齐刷刷地看着何洛洛，满脸疑惑。

“哎呀你们都盯着我看什么，你们没看过动漫么？”何洛洛捂住了脸：“这种时候，不都是那种，什么输了就脱一件衣服，什么醉翁之意不在酒的那种么？”

“你觉得凭借夏之光的智商，他能想到这种东西么？”

周震南红了脸，但是依然坚持不懈地，损着夏之光。

“周震南，你……”

夏之光起身就想打周震南，但此时，可能是何洛洛的建议实在是太过羞耻，他好像有些激动了，大腿之间，已经有些深色。

周震南撇了他一眼，用手指了指那里，夏之光马上老老实实的坐下了。

“其实吧，也不是不行。”

沉默了一顿饭的姚琛，终于发了一次言。

“姚老师平时看起来挺老实的，这种时候玩的这么大么？”

焉栩嘉一本正经的看着姚琛，虽然他心底里也是一样的想法， 他知道剩下五个人其实也是这么想的，但是他实在没想到，这句话会先从姚琛嘴里蹦出来。

“没试过，就想试一下嘛，而且，大家都是睡过一张床的人了。”

姚琛也红了脸，交换过眼神，六个人心照不宣的盯着坐在中间的赵让。

“你们……”赵让看着周围或大或小，或明亮或黯淡的六双眼睛：“都这么开放的么？”

“这很正常啦，有什么好奇怪的。”下午，牛超听了赵让的抱怨，倒是一点都不惊讶：“你啊，就是太年轻了，其实很多Oemga，都很变态的，他们心底里想的那些事，就怕你接受不了哦。”

“不是，这种事情不应该只会在什么下三滥的小本子里发生么，还要喝点酒，大家都醉了的那种，可是我寻思着中午饭也没酒啊，怎么他们一个个跟喝醉了一样。”

赵让此时还没缓过来，这个提议 真的令他感到莫名其妙。

“赵让，你觉得，现在的你，和那些被拉到练歌房里的Alpha，有什么区别么？”作为局外人，牛超一眼看破了真相：“他们是被强暴，你以为，你就不是么？”

“可是……”赵让想辩解什么。

“可是什么，唯一的区别就是，他们可能是真的喜欢你的，但是喜欢这个东西，与他们用你寻欢并不矛盾啊，感情的一部分，不就是寻欢么？”牛超踮起脚，摸了摸赵让的头：“他们也有心底里的黑暗面，现在掌权的是他们，所以提出一些奇奇怪怪的要求，也没什么啊。对你来说，又不会少斤肉，美色盛宴，多好，我也不明白你在犹豫些什么。”

“倒不是不行，我是受益方当然觉得没问题，就是奇怪罢了。”赵让小声咕囔着。

“好好享受吧，他们不会强迫你做什么，却又愿意让你实现他们心底，也是你心底，最变态的那些想法，这么好的日子，离开了这个岛，就没了。”牛超大笑了一声：“我可是听说，何洛洛找热巴导师借了些好玩的东西，今天晚上，你就准备在温柔乡，醉生梦死吧。”

牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流嘛，可是说到底，还不是死了。  
29  
班服，班服里面一件衬衫，班服长裤，一件内裤，一双袜子，五件衣服，不能多，不能少。

赵让推开自己阳光房的门，却发现里面，坐了八个人。

角落里，是唯一一件紫色衣服的孙圻峻，旁边，是灰色衣服的翟潇闻。

翟潇闻为什么会来他很清楚，毕竟他盯着自己，已经不是一天两天了，只是一直没有找到机会，这次这么好的机会，自然不会浪费。

“你怎么来了？”

赵让坐到那个给他留好的位子上，问旁边的孙圻峻。

“他们都知道了。”

孙圻峻的声音依然是来自宝岛特有的软糯。

“我知道他们都知道了，可是，你不是告诉我，让我找别人么？”

赵让的声音冷冷的，像是一种委屈与生气里埋藏的不甘。

“至少，现在我还在你身边啊，那样，我就还是你的，从身体，到灵魂。”

“那如果我不想要呢？”

“你要记住，现在是我们在嫖你，不是你在嫖我们。”孙圻峻笑着说了一声：“当初让你选择的时候，你没有选择，现在，你没有选择权了。”

有一阵毛骨悚然，赵让忽然想到牛超白天跟他说的话，那些被抬去医院的Alpha，王志文，肖叔叔……

他的Omega疯了，哪怕他需要付出的是甜蜜的代价，那到底，也是代价，就跟有的人说，巧克力是人类的天敌一样，吃下巧克力的那一刹那，美味是存在的，可是，他会给你的身体，带来难以承载的负荷。

“你别吓他了。”

周震南看赵让此时已经被孙圻峻说的脸都白了，连忙打着圆场。

“说下规则啊，让让上帝，三狼三神两民屠边，狼赢的话，民和神都要脱，民赢的话，三只狼一人两件。”何洛洛说着规则：“如果脱完了还在输的话，就需要接受一些别的惩罚了。”

何洛洛眼睛转了个弯，从旁边拿出一摞“惩罚牌”。

赵让拿起一摞，看到上面写着“猫尾肛塞”“催化剂”等字样。

“当然，这些东西对我们让让不生效，他要做部分惩罚的执行人。”何洛洛继续补充着规则，边说边坏笑着：“大家都要好好玩哦，被举报故意输的人，将被剥夺被惩罚资格哦。”

赵让环顾一圈，剩下的八个人，脸已经尽数红了。

“人在形成集体的时候，智商会变低，道德标准也会随之变低。”

第一局，抽到狼的是夏之光，何洛洛和姚琛。

完了，一个是真傻，一个会装傻，一个还没懂规则。

打了没到三轮，三只狼就输掉了，姚琛选择了脱掉袜子和外套，而另外两个人，则像是约定好了一样，脱掉了外套和裤子，露出只穿着内裤的大腿，何洛洛的上衣长袖很大，刚好盖住下身，却又没有盖住太多，从外表看，反而像是没穿下衣一样，一对白花花的大腿，在阳光房的灯下，光泽满满。

“认真玩啊，特别是姚老师，不要划水了。”

翟潇闻提出来，显然，这局何洛洛装的太明显了，这个8人局玩法是有利于狼的，但是还玩成这样，就不用说了。

第二局，抽到狼的又是何洛洛，附带周震南和任豪。

周震南和任豪对了个眼神，这局不能再输了，输了，何洛洛这家伙，就要脱内裤了。

第一个人脱掉内裤的时候，这个游戏的性质就完全不一样了。

好在两人都还算会玩，虽然何洛洛继续划水，但是最后还是赢了。

好人阵营脱一件，大家都选择了外套，姚琛又脱一件，这次，他选了衬衫。

结实的胸肌和腹肌，粉嫩的乳头，大胸，似乎很好摸的样子。

大家还在吃惊时，翟潇闻直接脱掉了裤子。

腿，大腿根那块肥美的肉，对Alpha的性吸引力，是致命的，赵让从来没看过翟潇闻的身体，这种杀伤力，随之加倍。

第三局，抽到狼的是姚琛，任豪，和焉栩嘉。

任豪到现在还是稳赢得，焉栩嘉虽然聪明，但是毕竟不怎么会打狼，姚老师全程懵就不用问了，这一局，任豪输的很轻松。

任豪自然选择了外套和裤子，他皮肤比周围人白了一大截，虽然大腿相对来说粗一点，但是也就意味着，有更多的肉，看起来，比剩下这些细胳膊细腿的爱豆，更具性诱惑力。

“任总，您这有何洛洛两倍粗了吧。”

周震南到现在每一局都在赢，也不知道是真的急了，还是怎么样。

焉栩嘉要脱掉第三件衣服了，老老实实地选了裤子和袜子，这一次，也换他玩一波下身消失了。

而姚琛，应该要脱内裤了。

众人盯着姚琛，姚老师身材好是总所周知的，这也是他们一行人最担心的情况。要胸有胸，要屁股有屁股，要腹肌有腹肌，要长腿有长腿。

最重要的，他的发情期是后天，对于赵让来说，这还是一片尚未开发的，肥美土地。

纤细的手指解开肚子前裤子的绳结，轻轻拨进裤缝的松紧带，往下轻轻一扯，开始是黑色的丝质内裤，慢慢往下，是白皙紧实的大腿，一点轻轻的绒毛，既有男性本身的魅力，又不是太具有攻击性。褪到关节，也许是长期的练舞，膝盖有磨损，变成了偏红的粉色，就像是，春日里的油桃。大腿有肉，小腿纤细，一双翘臀不输也哥，连旁白的Omega们，都吃了一惊。

他还想继续脱内裤，但是被周震南从后面捏了一下，赵让也觉得不太好，大家马虎一下，就没脱。

“我那天跟你们说，这货眼珠子都快长人家身上了，你们还不信。”

焉栩嘉提起了海边拉练那天的事，把大家拉回了现实。

赵让丢人的咽了一口口水，这个屋子里坐了八个人，今晚，他怕是在劫难逃。  
30  
“玩到这里，可以了吧，十点了，大家睡觉吧。”

赵让一边全力压制着自己的欲望，脖颈的抑制贴不断刺激着他，他现在已经意识到了不能任由这个游戏发展下去，必须做点什么了。

“为什么，你之前十点从来没有睡过吧。”

周震南回答到，跟这些人睡在一起这么久，想在作息上撒谎，太难了。

“不是，你们万一都脱完了，彼此不尴尬么？而且，你们那个惩罚，让大家都看着，此外，这里，孙圻峻和翟潇闻，还算是外人是吧。”

赵让的话里满满的求生欲，却倒也是实情。

众人看了彼此一眼，兴奋之余，在这些人面前裸体，还做羞羞的事情，确实挺尴尬的。

“这个也是，不过都玩到这里了，我觉得还是得做点什么，才有趣。”

何洛洛果然第一个跳出来，他可不想游戏停止。

“这样吧，隔壁光光和南南的寝室现在没人，如果谁要脱完了呢，就到那个房间里去，让让抽一个惩罚，两个人自己解决，这样，总不尴尬了吧。”

这种问题上，翟潇闻比谁都精明。

“我一次多长时间你们心理也有数吧，大家等着，多不好。”

赵让继续推脱着，像是笼子里挣扎的猎物。

“不不不，这里面doi的卡只有一张，别的，都是一些小玩具什么的，用不了多久。”何洛洛连忙解释，他也很认同翟潇闻的说法：“但是，你要是忍不住，也可以，我们等就是了。”

“算了算了，多不好，要不还是睡吧。”

“没那么简单的。”孙圻峻冷冷的说了一句：“这里有八个人，明人不说暗话，大家的想法都一样。为了能让真正玩游戏厉害的留下，最后脱完的那个，今晚doi，其余的，一人抽一张惩罚卡，大家没意见吧。”

赵让此时有点分不太清，孙圻峻究竟是在控制这个游戏，还是说，在救他。

大家纷纷激动了起来，这样的规则，才有斗智斗勇的意思，不仅要活到最后，也要偷偷结盟，哪怕提前出局了，回来后，也不能让对家活到最后。

气氛越来越奇怪，游戏变得烧脑起来，空气变得稀薄，赵让觉得，他们真的疯了。

姚琛无悬念第一个出局，他抽出一张牌，上面写着“不用手和嘴，指定物品拿取。”

姚琛看着这张牌，脸色不知道是难堪还是兴奋，他拉着“上帝”，走进了隔壁的阳光房。

“其实可以不必的，我就跟他们说……”

赵让看着姚琛的细腰翘臀，其实已经硬了，但是还是出来解围。

“不不不，游戏规则要遵守。”姚琛脸红红的：“请好好享受吧。”

说完，脱掉上衣，露出结实的腹肌，微微隆起的胸肌，散发着成熟的性感。

只剩一件内裤，姚琛犹豫了一下，也缓缓脱下了。

圆润丰满的双臀，赵让还是没忍住，捏了上去。

“所以，要拿什么呢？”

橙子的味道随着下身的淫液滴在赵让搭起的“帐篷”上。

“就，那只笔吧。”

赵让声音激动的有些哆嗦，指了指床上那只圆珠笔。

姚琛后退几步，双腿轻轻撇在那只笔两边，用手慢慢掰开后庭，小穴贴着笔，放开手，用力吸住屁股，将那只笔夹在两瓣翘臀之间。

双腿并拢，边走边颤抖，终于走到了赵让身边，松开力气，圆珠笔咣当砸在地上。

他似乎用尽了全身的力气，赤身裸体的，栽倒在赵让身上，大喘着气。

穿好衣服回到游戏里，看着裤子上星星点点的湿痕，众人心照不宣，小不忍则乱大谋，毕竟，大家都是冲着最后的礼物去的。

第二个是我们傻傻的芝芝，他抽到了“指定物品放入”。

“反正什么，都不会比你那晚抱着让让大腿喊着要更丢人了。”

周震南似乎把怼夏之光，当作了人生一大乐趣。

“赵让肯定心疼你，但是你肯定不希望他心疼你吧。”焉栩嘉也很了解他的这位老朋友：“来，指定物品是这个。”

焉栩嘉说着，从旁边拿出一盒草莓：“吃五个再回来哦，不用谢。”

夏之光接过草莓，脸上的表情十分复杂。

“你要不想的话，可以不做。”

赵让惯常善良，夏之光惯常坚持规则。

他脱下最后一件内裤，躺在床上，用手将下身掰开，露出粉嫩的小穴，一脸羞涩地看着赵让。

赵让咽了咽口水，刚才姚琛的劲还没有缓过来，现在又来这一出，下体已经硬的有些疼了，但还是，按照要求，拿出一颗草莓，缓缓的塞了进去。

先是进去了一半，再往里摁一摁，将一颗小草莓，整个吞下。

第一颗，第二颗，第三颗，第四颗，第五颗……夏之光感觉自己的身体逐渐被塞满，软乎乎的草莓抵着他的敏感点，快感袭来，欲生与死。

这项所谓的惩罚，最巅峰的时候，其实是身体将草莓排出时候。

体温和肠部的用力，将草莓的表面挤得融化掉，一颗一颗排出，随着沉闷的落地声一起的，是混合着草莓果香的，粉红色汁液。

第三个是焉栩嘉，他确实不会这个游戏，他抽到了“猫尾肛塞”

插上猫尾肛塞并不是什么难事，他还戴了一个猫耳朵，像是小猫一样，长长的尾巴耷拉在大腿上，脸色桃红，一脸不情不愿。

“为什么我就这么惨，穿成这样不doi，难道拍照么。”

赵让此时已经兜不住了，虽然今晚注定还有一场，但是此刻，面对着猫耳猫尾的小馒头，他只剩兽性大发一条路了。

这一次很久，当焉栩嘉满面红光回到游戏场上的时候，所有人，尤其是何洛洛和翟潇闻，都满脸鄙夷。

游戏，这下真的玩开了。  
31  
周震南出局，虽然他之前一件都没脱，但耐不住他游戏黑洞，抽了一张，四个大字“诱受模式”。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

夏之光第一个大笑，大有你也有今天的感觉。

让周震南去做诱受，真的是有好戏看了，这是何洛洛和翟潇闻的拿手好戏，但是让周震南来做，连夏之光自己都想去偷看。

“所以，要怎么诱惑你呢？”

另一个房间内，周震南惯例黑着脸，看着赵让。

“我也不知道啊。”

赵让也觉得，让周震南做这个，有点太难为他了，但是他乐在其中了。

“我知道了。”

周震南一把将赵让推倒在床上，脱掉了内裤，爬了上去。

赵让躺在床上，周震南小小的身体，此时坐在他身上，一脸邪笑。

“你是不是刚刚上完焉栩嘉，现在在贤者模式啊？”

周震南问道，语气中带着挑衅。

赵让点了点头，他的身体确实没什么反应。

“那这样呢？”

周震南将屁股往下挪了挪，刚好坐在赵让的阴茎上，开始透过那层衣服，缓缓的扭动着腰，屁股就跟着腰一起，在赵让的肉棒上，来回摩擦。

对于他这样血气方刚的Alpha来说，贤者模式是什么，在周震南这样的人面前，不存在的。

“让让，操我好不好？”

周震南用手轻轻捏着自己的胸，娇滴滴地说了一句。

再次回到游戏的房间，所有人都觉得，自己好像出场太早或者太晚了。

第五个出局的，是任豪，他抽到了“人体杯子。”

“这是什么玩意？”

任豪并没有搞懂这个东西究竟是什么。

“就是，那这个注射器，把饮料打到你下面，然后，他从那个地方，喝饮料。”

何洛洛坏笑着，扔给任豪一个注射器，一瓶小蛮腰。

“不脏么？”

任豪看着手上的小蛮腰，浓稠白色的酸奶，真的很容易想到别的东西。

“大家来之前，哪个没有洗过，你就别在那里装纯良了。”

周震南刚得了好事，此时也是兴奋无比。

“你真的不怕脏么？”

任豪掰开双腿的时候，还是不放心问了一句。

“我以前，也帮你舔过很多回啊，没事的。”

此时的赵让已经有些疯魔了，他像是一个吸了毒的瘾君子，期待，并积极的完成着所有的任务。

浓稠的酸奶顺着任豪的大白腿往下流，赵让轻轻吸了一口，这曾经难喝到至极的饮料，这一刻，也变得香甜可口了起来。

还剩三个人，何洛洛，翟潇闻和孙圻峻。翟潇闻是冲着那个最终的大奖去的，此时的何洛洛，只有一个目的，就是不让翟潇闻得逞，两人争得很厉害。孙圻峻，理智选择了退场。

抽到的那张卡是，“帮忙口交到射出来”。

这张牌，如果不是真的知道是随意的，看起来，真的很像有人搞事。

“所以，最后还是走到这里了么？”

孙圻峻看着床上的赵让，气氛瞬间陷入回忆的肃杀。

“你知不知道，我有多喜欢你。”赵让终于忍不住了，所有的过去一股脑冲上来：“我等了你那么久，你也等了我那么久，凭什么，我们的故事，必须结束呢？”

“因为，就像这个游戏一样，我注定不会是你的终点。”

孙圻峻跪在地上，轻轻扯下赵让的裤子，露出充血的阴茎，然后含了下去。

就像当年一样。

方才所有的快感，所有的欢乐，所有的欲望，此时全部被冲散了。

几滴眼泪从孙圻峻眼角滴出来，赵让红了眼睛，一把手摁住孙圻峻的头，狠狠的将下体塞了进去，直接抵到嗓子。

孙圻峻吐了出来，咳嗽了几声，然后继续开始舔，彷佛一个机器人。

“我应该快走了，这一次，是最后一次了。”

白色的精液喷在他脸上，挂在长长的睫毛上，孙圻峻眼睛里的红血丝，都和当年一模一样。

这已经是今晚第三次了，还剩两个人。

如果说，孙圻峻的到来已经让赵让心伤了一大半，他之前说过的话又凉透了赵让的心情，那这场近乎告别的口交，则彻底摧毁了赵让。

“这个游戏不用玩了。”赵让此时已经完全灰掉了心：“你们两个，一起吧。”

剩下两张，一张是“骑乘式”，一张是“催化剂”。

赵让将催化剂倒进一瓶冰红茶，摇匀后，自己喝了半瓶，递给何洛洛跟翟潇闻。

究竟发生了什么，他们不知道，他们第一次感受到赵让身上Alpha的压制力，所有人都傻眼了，两人一时只能听从，何洛洛喝了一半，翟潇闻喝了一半。

撕掉抑制贴，催化剂的力量发的很快很快，赵让的脖颈开始发热，空气里，清泉流过茉莉花田，配上的榛子味，性的刺激，弥漫扩散。

都说何洛洛和翟潇闻，怕是岛上除了余承恩外，最擅长让人醉生梦死的Omega，这一次，同时面对两个人，再加上催情剂，所有的一切，怕是真的牡丹花下死了。

对，赵让只想到了一件事，那就是死。

清晨的光，朦朦胧胧的，赵让感觉空气里似乎有消毒水的味道。

抬头，白色墙壁，大理石瓷砖，全身虚弱的没有力气。

这里不是星光岛，而是医院。

床边趴着一个人，感觉到赵让醒了，也跟着醒来。

抬起头，乱糟糟的头发，下垂眼猫咪唇，是张颜齐。

“发生什么了？”

赵让感觉自己的头很疼，记忆，还停留在上一个夜的欢愉中。

“你现在身体很虚弱，最好别说话。”张颜齐的声音很温柔，像是窗户里打进来的晨光：“你已经睡了一整天了。”

“他们呢？”

赵让扶住剧痛的头，此刻，还不忘询问他身边的那些人。

“你们那晚上玩炸了，早上何洛洛哭着去给胡老师道歉，才把你送到医院来的。”张颜齐缓缓说道：“胡老师也教训他们了，但是他们都是上位圈的，也没办法的。”

“没事没事，这件事是我自己的家事，不托大家烦心。”

赵让很怕他们受到惩罚，连忙往自己身上揽责任。

“这件事没问题，主要是……”

张颜齐似乎想说什么，但是话到口中，似乎又被他咽了下去。

“发生什么了么？”

赵让隐约感到一丝不安，那种切实的不安。

“任豪他……”张颜齐迟疑了一阵，还是说了出来：“他好像怀孕了。”

赵让一下子瘫倒在床上。  
32  
“妈的，我以为他只是胖了。”

赵让一直是个好孩子，老实乖巧，文明守信。

但是，任凭是谁，在被自己暗恋了八年的青梅竹马狠狠拒绝，又和两个小妖精双飞了一晚，最后精疲力尽被送进医院躺了一天之后，醒来被通知喜当爹，总是要忍不住暴走的。

“节目组那边现在已经疯了，你的那些小媳妇们基本也疯了。”张颜齐有些憨憨的：“要不然，也轮不到我来照顾你就是了。”

“不是，就那么一次，怎么会那么巧，就刚好一次就中呢。”

赵让还是没想清楚，理论上说，他们每次安全措施都做得很好，除了自己发情期的那天，那一次太匆忙，没有做安全措施外，别的时候都是没有问题的，怎么就刚好，那一次就中了呢。

“没事没事，你们当时四月中，你想想，要生的话，也是到明年年初了，即使现在比赛，到六月也就两个月，不影响节目组拍摄的。”张颜齐认真的分析着：“当然，这是建立在你们确定要要的情况。”

“还能不要么。”

赵让抱怨了一句，他现在脑子一片混乱，本来，那天晚上的事就已经很疯魔了，现在倒好，一波未平一波又起。

“他发现的早，现在才一个月多，理论上，想打是可以打的。”

听到这句话，赵让脑子里突然放起了电影，《致青春》里，女主陪着女二去打胎，昏暗的医院回廊，最后那一句矫情的“你还有我呢”。

饶雪漫和郭敬明都封笔好多年了，还是别搞这一套了吧。

赵让摇摇头，尽力让自己变得清醒一点，这个孩子是肯定得要的，就是，现在，怎么跟家里说，怎么跟公司说，怎么跟圈子里的人交代，怎么跟剩下几个老婆交待，生出来怎么带……想着想着，脑子又爆了。

“他们人呢？”

赵让问着，就要下床，却被手上的吊针牵制了。

“你先多调养几天吧，他们也都是成年人了，能照顾好自己，而且你现在回去，一个身体虚弱，另一个，怕是事情就更麻烦了。”

张颜齐赶紧把赵让扶回了床上，却一不小心，握住了赵让的手。

“谢谢你啊颜齐，还要麻烦你照顾我，你让他们来就可以的，你赶紧回去休息休息吧，我看你眼睛里都是红血丝，肯定很累吧。”

赵让客套着，一方面确实感谢张颜齐，另一方面，他也想尽快见到他的家人们，尝试着把事情理清楚。

“没事的，我在这照顾你挺好的。”张颜齐似乎没有要走的意思：“你想想，他们那么多人，谁来照顾你呢，谁来都不公平，要是都来，本来何洛洛和翟潇闻就不对付，那天晚上之后，更不对付了，把他们都找过来打架么？豪哥那边嘉嘉在照顾，你放心，我跟南南和姚琛关系那么好，以后出道了大家也要一起生活，现在就当适应适应了。”

张颜齐哇啦哇啦说了一大堆话，赵让一句都没听进去，但是感觉好像很有道理又很妥帖的样子，也就没在说什么。

“对了，孙圻峻，孙圻峻他还好么？”

赵让刚准备躺下休息，脑子里忽然又蹦出来一个人。

“他，他挺好的啊，他跟翟潇闻不一样，翟潇闻现在都直接把你当老公看的，孙圻峻虽然那晚也参与了，但是他离开后，就没有再往你们那里面凑了。”

张颜齐似乎并不知道赵让和孙圻峻曾经的故事，说起来，也像是一个无关紧要的人。

赵让听着，却字字诛心，一把倒了下去。

再次醒来的时候，已经到了晚上，身体的感觉好了很多，不再是曾经那种被掏空的感觉了，想着洗个澡，应该也就差不多了。

睁开眼睛，为了让他能睡好，张颜齐只开了一个小台灯，此时，正在很认真的拿水果刀，削一个苹果，一片一片的，看起来很像削一个长的，连贯的苹果皮，却总是，削了两三下就断了，哗啦一下掉进垃圾桶里，和塑料袋碰撞出哗啦哗啦的声音。

生活本来是件很沉重的琐事，赵让看着张颜齐削苹果皮，暖黄色的灯光照在苹果上，也透过张颜齐有些乱糟糟的头发，侧脸本来是方方的，却没感觉凌厉，反而很温和，赵让一瞬间，感觉很宁静，也许是因为真的累了，也许只是因为医院这个地方，天然的安静。

一个没注意，苹果咣当落进垃圾桶。

赵让扑哧一声笑了出来。

“你干嘛，你削的好你自己起来削，给你削苹果你还要嘲笑我。”

“我也没叫你给我削苹果啊。”

对付爹系爱豆，赵让还是有一套自己的技巧的，毕竟从某种意义上说，任豪和焉栩嘉，都属于这个类型。

“帮南南和姚琛削的。”

张颜齐从桶里捡起那个削了一半的苹果，到旁边的洗手池冲了冲，递给了赵让。

“这都掉垃圾桶里了你还给我吃。”

赵让偏过脸，一脸傲娇。

“垃圾桶里就几片苹果皮，而且我不是冲过了么。”张颜齐又往赵让嘴边送了送：“你已经是一个孩子的爹了，你要习惯以后常吃剩下的东西，现在就要适应适应。”

赵让转过身来，脑子里一下想到，很多年后，在一个到处都是玩具的家里，任豪递给他半瓶孩子喝了一半的牛奶，然后自己为了不浪费东西喝下去的场景。

感觉有点恐怖。

张颜齐的手捏着苹果两端，赵让张开嘴，咬了一口，苹果的清脆和甘甜冲进身体，一下子舒络了许多。

“咋样，好吃吧。”张颜齐一脸得意。

赵让又咬了一口，舌头顺着，舔到了张颜齐的手指。

指尖突然传来另一个人的柔软和温热，张颜齐颤抖了一下，但是没有把手收回来。

赵让抬头看了张颜齐一眼，即使在模糊的台灯灯光下，也能看出他的脸红。

赵让微微笑了一下，继续沿着苹果往上舔，拿舌尖轻轻碰着张颜齐的指尖。

“我让你去照顾他，你照顾的，还真全面啊。”

周震南看着归来的赵让紧紧牵着张颜齐的手，对着张颜齐翻了一个大大的白眼。

“你又没说不行。”

张颜齐红着脸，跟周震南耍着无赖。

“还有你，都快当爹的人了，怎么还是这个样子。”

周震南又拿手指戳了赵让的额头一下，赵让身体往后一仰，又一次躲开了。  
33  
最后一次公布排名，选在了一个大家一起做谢师宴的晚上。

这个谢师宴挺搞笑的，看过101的或许都会记得，Ella是怎么声泪俱下的去跟那些小姑娘讲，杨超越被老天爷扔了一碗饭，吃的有多不容易。

那几分钟是整个101最暴风催泪的一段，没人活得很容易，有时候别抱怨老天爷没给你你想要的东西。

最痛苦的事永远是，老天爷给了你你原本并不想要，但是大家都想要的东西，你明明用尽了所有的努力去接下，却发现在嫉妒的人言里，你永远是德不配位。

可是这一季的导师，或者说班主任，好像并没有在他们的成长中起到什么至关重要的作用，如果非要说有，大概也只是在不要让他们自相残杀的太惨时给一点不疼不痒的建议，或者提醒一下他们，要注意安全。

然而没有任何卵用，该怀孕的人，到最后，还是怀上了。

赵让回来已经两天了，大家都心照不宣的，不再提那天晚上的事，一个是，大家都做了比较奇怪的事，虽然那时候不知道自己是怎么想的，但是到底还是做了，既然都有黑历史，就不要一起尴尬了吧。

“留么？”

“留。”

“好。”

任豪的事解决起来也并没有想象中那么复杂，他们是不可能放弃这个孩子的，虽然之后可能会遇到各种各样乱七八糟的事，但是，现在，也不想想那么多了。

原本拥挤的床铺，加上张颜齐和翟潇闻后，变得更加拥挤了，最后，节目组看上位圈基本聚齐了，也没办法说他们什么，只能人工又买了两张更大的床，把原本的阳光房填满了，才勉强睡下。

“你们这，生活条件够艰苦的啊，还睡起大通铺起来了，温州一家人？”

高嘉朗吐槽了一句，却只有任豪一个人笑了。

“温州一家人，应该不是他们那时代的东西吧。”

张远进来补了一句，高嘉朗这才意识到。

“不过让让，你这也确实，太夸张了。”

张远也看不下去了，整个床铺，给人一种贫民窟的感觉。

“那也没办法啊，要是分开睡了，谁知道某些人是不是又下药了呢？”

翟潇闻笑着在床上打滚，并不忘讽刺一句。

“本来吧， 原来那个床，八个人挺好的，就是不知道哪个狗皮膏药非要来贴一下。”

何洛洛也不落下风，跟着讽刺了一句。

“这句话听的有意思，这都是倒贴过来的，你是在说谁啊？”

两人之间的火药味越来越浓，仿佛随时会爆炸。

“行了，我看那天晚上你们俩不是相处的挺好的么，好像还亲了彼此一下，现在吵什么呢？”

赵让已经掌握了治这两个人最好的办法，那就是提让他住院的那天晚上。

虽然美好，但是尴尬。

分工，布置，做饭，烤串，机动……

今天很奇怪，大家仿佛约好了一样，四散到各个项目里去，没有再跟以前那种过年式的，全部挤在赵让身边了。

“一个你安全了，然后之后的事，豪哥怀上了，如果要选一个，你也没得选了是吧。”牛超小声拉着赵让说：“你小子，好日子或许到头了。”

“这种好日子，谁想要，谁拿去吧。”

赵让似懂非懂地听着牛超的话，嘴上说的，也不知道是不是心里话。

但是，说到底，也没散开多少。

张颜齐去了烤串，周震南夏之光和焉栩嘉在机动，其余的人，还是集中在厨房。

“赵让，洗个碗”“赵让，切个葱”“赵让，把土豆剥个皮”。

赵让在A班厨房和水龙头之间来回奔跑着，一会去任豪那里蹭个排骨，一会去姚琛那里吃个虾，一会去张颜齐那里蹭个烧烤。

“你在这吸油烟没事么？”

赵让看着在B班旁边站着的任豪，还是不放心，问了一句。

“才一个月，你也太夸张了。”

任豪听着赵让的关心，也不知道是该笑还是该说些什么。

“不是说这些油烟会有什么致癌物啥的么，还是离远一点比较好，万一以后生出来有什么问题怎么办？”

赵让特别一本正经的问道，装起新手爸爸来，他格外上心。

“那你现在能离我远点么，别在这碍手碍脚的。”

任豪无语了，赶走了赵让。

F班那里，何洛洛也开始了自己的爱心餐制作。

“何洛洛，你这虾怎么放这么多水啊，你是准备水煮虾仁么？”

姚琛看何洛洛第一步就不太对劲，这虾仁，明显腥了。

“这个做出来很好吃的。”

何洛洛看着旁边，肖叔叔的虾仁已经炒至金黄出锅，而自己的虾仁好像还没有变色，也不知道是不是真的急了，连忙辩解到。

加了蛋液，蛋液里又放了面粉，还有一勺看起来就很唬人的盐。

“你这是要做个蛋饼么？”

姚琛实在看不下去了，还是问了一句。

“是啊，做给赵让的。”

何洛洛认真地看着锅里的蛋饼，像是个认真为男朋友准备爱心便当的女高中生。

“你会做么？”

“不会啊。”  
34  
如果说，何洛洛一直和翟潇闻有点明面上的矛盾，彼此看彼此都不是很爽的话，那陆思恒和刘也，就是高段位的互踩了。

此时，陆思恒，高嘉朗和刘也，正站在A班的烹饪桌前，做着晚上的大餐。

赵让需要帮忙，他想借这个机会跟也哥聊一下之前的事，毕竟今晚可能就是最后一次暴动，而岛上除了高嘉朗，已经没有幸存的Alpha了，但是刘也又怎么会让高嘉朗有事，所以今晚必然有其他Alpha，甚至不止一个Alpha遭殃，如果能说服刘也，也许，就没有之后的很多事了。

但是他逐渐发现，自己似乎并不能接上话头。

“朗哥你尝尝我这个番茄炒蛋呗？”

陆思恒用筷子夹起一筷头鸡蛋，喂到高嘉朗嘴边。

“高嘉朗，你那个锅洗了没啊？”

刘也说的十分无心，却又格外有意。

“你让那个谁，赵让去洗。”

热腾腾的番茄炒蛋就在嘴边，高嘉朗使唤赵让。

赵让刚想上前，就被刘也一个凌厉的眼神赶了下去，只能灰溜溜地跑到B班去，假装在和任豪聊天没听见。

“赵让跟他媳妇聊天呢，没空，你赶快去洗。”

刘也的声音，含着几分最后通牒的意味。

“好好好，我去洗，你把那豆角摘了啊。”

高嘉朗一口吞下那一筷头番茄炒蛋，拿着锅，往水龙头那去了。

“小夫妻到底还是甜蜜啊。”

陆思恒一边将锅里的番茄炒蛋倒进盘子里，一边酸了一句。

“是啊，还是赵让知道疼人，你看看高嘉朗，每天没心没肺的。”

“要不然怎么都喜欢赵让呢，也不知道我们这些老哥哥，什么时候第二春哦。”陆思恒往锅里丢了点蒜末：“再回锅几次，怕是连生育能力都没了。”

“是啊，不过任豪不也参加了好几个节目么，那个叫什么，下一站传奇，唉，是不是你跟他一起的啊，你是不是一上来就被淘汰了。”

“赶紧去找彭楚粤，快点，再不找阿粤，今晚这俩人，估计要打起来。”

任豪跟赵让在旁边吃瓜围观，听到这里，任豪意识到事态已经不太对了，催促赵让去找阿粤。

“也哥，我想问，你是怎么做到，在这个年纪，身材皮肤还保持这么好的，而且比你刚出来参加快男什么的时候好那么多。”

赵让走之前，听到陆思恒最后问了一句。

匆忙跑到烧烤摊，一群人正烤的热闹，张颜齐看赵让来了，细心捡了一块瘦肉，撒上孜然，拿着烧烤夹子，递到他嘴边。

赵让一口咬了下去，烫的原地跳了几下，咀嚼了一会，才咽下去。

“干嘛啊，这么急。”

张颜齐看赵让嘴角的油还在反光，转身去拿了一张帕纸，给他擦了擦脸。

“小粤哥呢？”

赵让接过纸，随便糊了两下，正事要紧。

“咋了。”

彭楚粤看着慌忙地赵让，一脸疑惑。

“任豪让我来找你，说是呱哥要跟也哥打起来了。”

赵让语无伦次的，但是彭楚粤马上明白了。

“是不是高嘉朗不在，他们俩又吵起来了？”

彭楚粤拉起赵让就跑，在路上问道。

“我也听不太懂，他们就说着什么保养啊，生育啊，参加节目什么的。”

“跟你说了你也不懂，高嘉朗人呢？”

彭楚粤听着这些词语，大概明白这两人又开始互相内涵彼此的黑历史了。

“洗锅去了。”

赵让被拽着进了房间，A班的两人，依然安静的在那里聊着天，做着饭，似乎什么都没有发生。

“你们俩，出来吃点烧烤呗。”

彭楚粤一把抱住两个人的肩，把两个人拖了出去。

“不是，呱哥何必呢，朗哥都那样对也哥了，他也没机会了啊。”

赵让十分不理解这波操作，彭楚粤当调解员，熟练的让人心疼。

“我都怀上你的娃了，你看看他们，像是觉得自己没有机会了么？”任豪捏了一下赵让的后脖颈：“这里才是真的，别的都是假的。”

赵让环顾四周，何洛洛正认真的煎着蛋饼，旁边的翟潇闻也似乎在炒着什么菜，姚琛熟练地，将一盘鸡胸肉倒出锅，再加上刚刚喂了自己的张颜齐，虽说是给导师们做的，但是赵让也清楚，待会第一个吃的，肯定是自己。

“你有没有想过出去怎么办啊，这些人都是要出道的，要是我出不了道，你岂不是唐僧进了盘丝洞。”

这是任豪，第一次破天荒的跟赵让讨论未来。

“我不跟团住呗，咱俩租个小房子住。”

赵让似乎有答案，也似乎没答案。

“先不说有没有钱，或者说公司让不让你出来住，你真的想好，要只选择一个人，或者说，只选择我么。”

“现在也没有别的选择了啊。”

“如果没有这个孩子，你会做什么选择？”

“我不知道。”  
35  
“何洛洛，你这糊了吧。”

厨房里弥漫着一股糊味，何洛洛黑色的蛋饼碎，出锅了。

“我先撤了。”

赵让闻着空气里黑暗料理的味道，拍拍任豪的肩，消失了。

“你把那个黑色的弄掉，还可以吃，你再把这些混在一起，那真的不能吃了。”

姚琛还是像一个大哥哥一样，指导着何洛洛。

“你尝一尝呗。”

何洛洛此时表情也不太对，抓了他的第一个试吃者。

姚琛夹起一小块不那么糊的蛋饼，填进了嘴里，咀嚼了几下，表情扭曲了。

“你这完全是在吃盐啊。”

姚琛吐槽了一句，何洛洛自己也吃了一口，看表情，确实不像是好吃的。

“没有，好吃的。”何洛洛还在狡辩：“我给赵让做的，他肯定爱吃。”

“太咸了真的，你别拿给他吃了。”

“不咸，真的不咸。”何洛洛把蛋饼出锅：“这是满满的爱意你懂么？"

“我觉得，你这拿去给翟潇闻吃吧。”

姚琛看说不动何洛洛，又不想让赵让遭受“无妄之灾”，半开玩笑地说了一句。

“我不要，谁知道里面有没有下药呢？”翟潇闻似乎听到了两人的对话，端着一盘土豆丝离开了：“赵让呢？吃完何洛洛的蛋饼，他应该就能明白我是一个多么适合娶回家的Omega了吧。”

“我要把这个做的很好看。”

何洛洛蹲在地上扒拉了几下，最后，还是放弃了，然后又跑到烧烤摊去制作他的爱心餐了。

“怎么样，何洛洛做完了么？”

赵让跑了一圈，又一次回到了厨房。

“你自己去看看。”任豪笑着那眼神指了指F班那边的人，此时，刚被周震南骗了吃了蛋饼的焉栩嘉，表情十分狰狞。

“这是何洛洛给赵让做的，爱心晚餐。”周震南调笑着说。

“你是在逗我。”焉栩嘉一脸无语：“给翟潇闻做的还差不多。”

“可能他想毒死我们吧。”

周震南笑着，两个人眼睛转了一圈，看到了赵让。

两个人对视一眼，端着蛋饼，向赵让走了过来。

“拒绝，不吃。”

赵让看着端着蛋饼的两个人，又逃走了。

“这是人家洛洛好心给你做的，你怎么能不吃呢，这都是人家对你的爱呀。”焉栩嘉开着玩笑。

“不吃。”赵让满脸都写着拒绝。

“那要让他知道了，你准备咋解释。”周震南继续问着：“那可是怎么，都要逼着你吃一点的，与其那时候吃凉的，这时候吃点热的，还能过去的。”

“你们就跟他说，我吃过了。”

赵让也知道何洛洛，周震南说的没错。

“那可不行。”焉栩嘉有些傲娇的说。

赵让看没办法，低下头，各亲了三人的额头一下。

“那边的，摄像机还开着呢，别太过分。”

拍摄导演都看不下去了，吼了一句。

“这下可以了吧。”

赵让笑嘻嘻地，往F班灶台那边去了。

三个人愣在原地，一时没有反应过来。

“这家伙什么时候变成这样了。”

周震南摸了摸额头，拉着焉栩嘉走了。

“小琛哥这个做的什么呀。”

赵让突然出现，把正在认真做菜的姚琛吓了一跳。

“在炒肉末，想着给你做个肉末蒸蛋。”

姚琛继续翻炒着锅里的肉末，倒上酱油后，肉末已经上好了色。

“不是给苏老师做的么，怎么变成给我做的了。”赵让明知故问。

“哎呀顺便给你做的嘛。”姚琛被问的脸一红。

“那个，对不起呀。”赵让给姚琛道歉道：“前天本来是要陪你的，但是因为在医院，没有办法。”

说的是姚琛的发情期，讲道理，他的这些老婆里，也就只有姚琛，因为住院的原因，到现在也还没成呢。

“没事没事，身体重要嘛。”姚琛似乎也没有很在意。

“发情期的时候，很难受吧。”

赵让蹲在桌子对面，胳膊肘支在厨房台上，双手托着脸，问姚琛道。

“都这么多年了，之前没你的时候，不也过了。”

姚琛看着锅前赵让的脸，可可爱爱的，冲着自己笑。

“小琛哥什么时候做完啊？”赵让似乎想到了什么。

“啊，马上就炒完了，待会鸡蛋也蒸熟了，浇上去就行。”

姚琛被问的有点懵，一五一十的答着。

“做完了我带你去个地方吧。”

“去哪啊？”

“去个好玩的地方。”赵让卖了哥关子：“还有半个小时老师们才来，应该是赶得上的。”

“哦哦好。”

姚琛应该猜到了，腼腆的点了点头，继续炒着锅里的肉末。

浇上水淀粉，勾个芡，浓稠鲜香，淋在刚出炉的鸡蛋上，可以出锅了。  
36  
“不是，让让，对面就是他们烧烤摊，要不我们还是回房间里去吧。”

姚琛被赵让拉着来到了大楼对面的草坪，仅有的几处灌木墙，才到半人高，如果身体稍微往上抬一抬，不到百米之外就是烧烤摊，即便是在黑夜，也是一览无余。

“我以为，小琛哥很喜欢呢？”

赵让将姚琛推倒在地上，趴在他身上，舌头轻轻舔着姚琛的耳垂。

“这里太不安全了，万一被发现了……”

阵阵酥麻传来，姚琛此时已经失去了力气。

“小琛哥不就是这样的么，因为一直都很温柔，一直都很规规矩矩的，所以，这样的事，才更令你兴奋，难道不是么？”

“你……”

姚琛感受着赵让的手在自己身上摸来摸去，轻轻捏着他的胸，侧腰，大腿……略带着羞耻的快感，逐渐蔓延。

“就是这样啊，一直是偶像典范的姚琛，不仅私下生活混乱，而且还野战，一边享受着被侵入的感觉，一边看着远处的朋友，随时可能被发现，这样，难道不刺激么？”

赵让用牙齿轻轻揭掉了姚琛的抑制贴，然后，缓缓咬了上去，正式标记了这个早已属于自己的Omega。

“所以，要继续下去么？”赵让凑到姚琛耳边，轻轻问道，一只手摸着姚琛已经湿透的下身：“他好像很想要的样子。”

姚琛没想到自己被看的这么穿，这种在边缘的，羞耻所带来的心灵快感，比生理上的刺激强了不知道多少倍。

姚琛用自己纤细的手指，轻轻扯下了内裤，同时背着赵让，也帮他脱了裤子。

“那我，不客气了。”

赵让撕开一片安全套，戴好后，对准小穴，插了进去。

“赵让呢？”

端着土豆丝和新烤的羊肉串的翟潇闻和何洛洛，不期而遇了。

“没看到，你的蛋饼把他毒死了？”翟潇闻依然不忘讽刺何洛洛。

何洛洛看四周已经找遍了，都找不到，干脆放下手中的羊肉串，他确实有些事，需要和翟潇闻说清楚了。

“我能不能问你一个问题，你已经得逞了，你到底还图什么？”何洛洛质问到：“杜煜对你不够好么？小林对你不够好么？可是你看看你是怎么对他们的，小林我就不说了，你觉得，如果赵让知道，杜煜受伤那晚，是你约他出来的，你觉得他能原谅你么？”

“那我也问你一个问题，你又是哪里没想对，非要吊死在这棵树上，甚至不惜用催化剂这种的东西。”

翟潇闻也放下了手里的土豆丝，他不怕理论。

“我喜欢他啊。”何洛洛脸涨的通红：“你就是图他Alpha的身体，我们俩性质都不一样啊，你们俩根本不熟好不好！”

“如果只是你说的那样，那我问你，我上一次发情期的时候，为什么没有选择接受小林或者杜煜，照你说，反正只要是个Alpha都可以，那我也没有必要洁身自好吧。”

翟潇闻回答的也很认真很动情。

“因为你不想要夏日限定而已。”

何洛洛忽然觉得翟潇闻说的有道理，但是还是不依不饶的。

“如果真的只是肉体上的，出去了Alpha 那么多，我真的有必要，为了一个身边已经有一大堆人的人，倒腾那么多东西么？”

“闻闻哥哥，你是为什么会选择我啊。”

时光哗的一下，回到创造营最开始的日子，那时的赵让，还憨憨傻傻的，可能是听了周震南的话，跑来问的第一个人，就是翟潇闻。

“选择你什么？”翟潇闻此时还在装傻。

“你肯定在想，要找哪个Alpha吧，可是杜煜，小林都对你那么好，我一没分化，二长得也不好看，你为什么要选择我，作为你的，怎么说，攻略对象呢？”

赵让想了一会，最终卡出这样一个词来。

“攻略对象。”

“可能是因为，觉得你比较傻，看起来比较好骗一点吧，哈哈哈哈。”

翟潇闻笑了出来，和赵让在一起的时候，感觉很轻松，也就没有再端着。

“可是感情这个东西，骗不了人啊，假的总归是假的。”赵让说的特别认真。

“是么，你看看这样？”

翟潇闻看了一眼这个有些呆呆傻傻的小朋友，捏着他的脸，和他接吻了。

舌尖碰撞，双唇柔软唾液里是另一个人的温度。

“你觉得，这样你还分的出来么？”翟潇闻温吞吞地问。

“分的出来，闻闻哥哥真的喜欢上我了。”赵让突然笑了起来：“这不是我的初吻哦，上一个这样亲我的人，他很爱我，我也很爱他，所以我分辨的出来。”

“你看，你这样不就上当了。”

翟潇闻的心跳突然变得很快，但是嘴上还是说了那句他准备说的话。

“是嘛，学习到了。”赵让转身离开了。

“你还真是，有当渣男的潜质呢。”

翟潇闻看着赵让的背影，轻轻笑了一下。  
37  
性是一件很奇妙的事情，有人认为它只是一种纯粹的生理冲动和本能，有人认为它是爱最美好的结晶，有人觉得性不是爱，有人认为，性本身，才是爱。

这就使得，在有的人那里，性变成了一个迈不开的坎。

如果性是顺其自然的，我把自己给你，是因为我爱你，大家都懂。

这是一个很简单的道理。

但是，如果性是非顺其自然的，结果就大不一样了

不认可或者没意识到这个问题的人，就会觉得，你一点都不爱他。

所以，对于这个岛上大部分的人来说，他们认为，焉栩嘉爱赵让胜过一切，姚琛或许是喜欢赵让的，周震南也是对赵让动过心的，孙圻峻就更不用说了；但是，他们并不认为任豪，何洛洛和翟潇闻是喜欢赵让的，因为他们感情的开始，是从性开始的。

至于你说夏之光和张颜齐，前者胸大无脑，或许还没搞懂爱是什么；至于后者，因为这是赵让第一个主动去追的人，所以大家想认可，但是张颜齐本人在这其中发挥了什么，大家又有一点怀疑。

任豪已经不想再向大众再证明什么了，肚子里的孩子是他的底气，能把这个孩子生下来，于他而言就足以证明一切了。

但是翟潇闻和何洛洛没法证明，特别是，这两个人在遇到赵让之前，在这方面的风评也并不怎么好。而两个人为了争抢赵让所做的一切，也都像是利用创造营的特殊环境，所进行的，没有什么感情色彩的狩猎。

何洛洛也不喜欢吃醋的自己，但是好像如果不吃醋，他已经没有什么方法能向大家证明，自己是真的喜欢赵让了。

一直默默无闻以为要离开的赵泽帆，第一个去查了成绩，留了下来。

“朗哥，陪我去查成绩吧。”

刘也看了一眼面前的锅，又回头看了一眼离开的陆思恒和高嘉朗，眼神里的复杂，化成一勺精盐，均匀地撒进了锅里。

反正也没有可能离开，何必戏那么多呢？

“挺好的啊，你念出来啊。”

何洛洛扫了一眼任豪的成绩，镜头面前，还是要装作平淡和祝福。

任豪看着纸上的“11”，一时之间，不知道该说什么。

人气有没有那么高他心底里是很清楚的，就跟赵让即使再傻，也知道自己的排名背后，有多少他不愿意了解的东西。

“他们选择了我，肯定有他们的道理，市场分析，他们总是做的更好的，只是我担心……”

下楼梯的时候，任豪还有些惴惴不安。

“担心什么？”

何洛洛此时心里想的是别的事，只是嘴面上附和几句。

“出道后会经历什么，我在这行摸爬滚打这么多年了，也知道，我只是担心，如果我没出道，孩子生出来还好说，大不了我不说是谁的，回去自己养着。”任豪的声音里满是犹豫：“但是如果我出道了，这个孩子，该怎么说呢，如果到时候耽误你们，又该怎么办？”

“别想那么多了，就跟你说的，他们选你肯定有他们的理由，你就正常表现，如果真的出道了，我相信让让会很开心的。”何洛洛似是而非的安慰着任豪。

王老师刚刚离开，在这个时候进入出道位，其中象征意味，不言而喻。

“你的意思是，腾讯那边……”

最大的敌人往往有时是最心灵相通的人，何洛洛想了一圈，这件事，他能告诉，或者说告诉了后能得到自己期待的反应的人，似乎只有翟潇闻。

“我觉得，他们有很大可能会把他选进来。”

何洛洛听了翟潇闻的质疑，也只能跟着点点头。

“那我们完了。”翟潇闻身体往后一仰，长叹一口气：“他不进来，天高皇帝远的，还好说；他进来了，那赵让也没什么选择的余地了。”

“你进了？”

赵让看着任豪的成绩单，也有些吃惊。

“进了。”

任豪自己都不相信，反复确认着，不知道是不是搞错了。

“太好了，那以后就方便很多啊。”

赵让虽然一时还没搞清楚状况，但是总是好事的，一下子抱住了任豪。

“你先想想以后的事。”任豪很冷静，现在对他来说，这件事几乎可以算的上是“变故”了：“他们知道了会怎么想怎么做，即使他们放弃了，我们总不能，在团里把孩子生下来吧。”

任豪的担心是有道理的，他进入出道位的消息陆续传到了赵让的各个老婆那里，大家的反应，都或多或少有些不对。

“盯着何洛洛和翟潇闻。”周震南拉着张颜齐和姚琛，淡淡的说了一句：“如果你们也是真的喜欢他的话。”

“可是今晚，还有那件事，我们这样散开了，即使防住了那俩做什么事，也防不住别人啊。”姚琛想的也很清楚，但是现在两件事夹在一起，腹背受敌，不知怎么处理。

“我去拖住翟潇闻，张颜齐你去搞定何洛洛，至于别的事，交给南南吧。”

焉栩嘉此时也已经知道了这件事，非常时期要有非常手段，现在，他们暂时先想不到别的事了，保护赵让，也保护其他的人，才是最重要的事。

“那我们怎么办？”

何洛洛此时已经失去了主意，他这次，是真的慌了。

“你是真的喜欢他么？”

翟潇闻盯着何洛洛的眼睛，又一次回到了那个他们吵了很久的问题。

“是的，我向你道歉，我知道你也是，之前是我太小心眼，爱吃醋，因为我总觉得，我们俩会撞型。”

何洛洛大概也没想到，他和翟潇闻解开心结，是在这种时候吧。

“那我们，就放手吧。”  
38  
“大狗，今天，我们应该就要离开了吧。”

在去查成绩的路上，孙圻峻笑着跟任世豪讲，仿佛完成了某种仪式，最终解脱了。

“是啊，明天就能出去了。”

面对淘汰，任世豪倒是和孙圻峻一样的坦然。

“出去了想干嘛呢？”孙圻峻问：“还继续干这一行么？”

“虽然糊，但总是有粉丝了，不能辜负他们不是。”

任世豪长叹一口气，拿出了两人的信封。

“你说咱们C班，最后还会剩人么？”

孙圻峻看了一眼，结果并不令人吃惊。

“是不是，黄老师还可以救一个人。”

任世豪想了想，忽然想到这个机制。

“好像是，不过，无论谁留下来了，应该都挺难过的，倒不如就此离开为好。”

两个人并没有失望，就像这个营里目前大部分的人一样，出道已是无望的事，继续下去也只剩煎熬。

“要离开了么？”

赵让看到孙圻峻和任世豪下来了，第一个上来问，虽然这个问题几乎没有什么悬念。

“是啊，离开了。”孙圻峻的声音带着一种释然。

“那你好好保重，我们出去了再见。”

赵让此时也不知道该安慰些什么，只能客套几句。

“好，我们出去再见。”

两人的关系，从那晚开始，已经完全跌到冰点。

“你有想过今晚怎么办么？”沉默了一会，孙圻峻最终还是放心不下：“最后一晚了，你打算怎么办？”

“我不知道他们会怎么办？”赵让用眼神指了一下旁边正盯着他们的周震南：“而且任豪进出道位了，我怕，不仅外面有事，里面也要闹。”

“需要我帮忙么？”孙圻峻问。

“你怎么帮忙，现在你做什么，都像是在帮倒忙。”赵让摇摇头：“这些事迟早要解决，不如就趁今晚，把话说清楚吧，对洛洛和闻闻也好，对也哥也好，把话说清楚，比什么都有用。”

“你觉得你说的清楚么，你准备怎么告诉他们，这是个死局，你相信我，你只要把你那些老婆稳住，也哥那里我有办法处理。”

“你这次打算牺牲谁，任世豪么？他是真的喜欢你的啊。”赵让冷冷的问：“我不值得你这么做，你出去之后还要生活，他对你也还算好，给自己留条后路吧。”

孙圻峻瞪着赵让，杏仁般的眼睛如同一汪泉水明亮。

“值不值得不是你说的。”

孙圻峻近乎承认了自己的计划，他在赵让面前，已经完全透明了。

“我不喜欢你了，所以，不用了。”

最简单的话，哪怕知道是赌气，也足够伤人。

“好的，我知道了。”

孙圻峻的声音忽然变得哽咽，转身离开了。

“也哥，我能跟你聊聊么？”

赵让觉得，自己可以终结这一切，带着那种近乎偏执的，少年的英雄情结，他必须结束这一切。

“好啊。”

刘也的声音很平淡，似乎很早就意识到了这场对话。

两个人回到阳光房，从何洛洛来的那天起，这个房间，已经很长时间，没有像他的门口写的那样，是“赵让 刘也”了。

“你找我，是为了今晚的事吧。”两人坐好，刘也先开了口：“我没什么好说的，之前的事确实是我带着一部分人做的。”

“可是，为什么呢？”

赵让看刘也并没有否认的意思，问出了他心底那个问题。

“为了保护高嘉朗啊。”刘也说的很坦然：“何洛洛他们上次也这样保护了你，你有什么不清楚的么？”

“不，不只是这样，如果你一开始就不带头，这里不会变成这样。”赵让显然并不满意：“你不是那样的人，肯定还有别的原因。”

刘也笑着摇摇头，像是看着自己没有长大的孩子，眼神里尽是无奈。

“你告诉我，我是什么样的人？”刘也轻轻弹了一下赵让的额头：“我就是这样的人。”

“你真的以为，他们如果我不出来带着他们，他们呢就会老老实实地，拿着抑制贴，然后平安的度过这场所谓的，盛大的选秀么？不会的，这个故事从开始时，就注定会走到这里。”刘也的声音开始变得有些疯狂：“不会的，如果不是我，就可能是陆思恒，马老师，甚至是远哥，任豪。”

听到这里，赵让已经有些不可置信，脸上的表情已经有些扭曲。

“每个人心底里，都有另一个自己，大家平时不表现，不代表那个自己不存在。”刘也说到这里，语气已经逐渐变低：“我起初也没想到，自己会在高嘉朗这里栽的这么惨，不过那些都是后话了，既然认栽了，那就只能把该做的都做了。”

赵让听到这里，已经没有什么话可以说了，刘也说的每一句话，都刚刚好的，说到他心底了。

“那今晚，可以不继续了么？”

赵让低着头，脸色阴沉。

“没办法了，事态早已不受我的控制了，连我现在，都没法保证朗哥的安全，别的，就不说了吧。”刘也淡淡的说：“我会带着他到一个很难找的地方，但是他们能不能找到，就不是我能控制的了。”

“也哥，你有没有想过，朗哥可能没法出道。”赵让最后叫住了刘也：“如果他没能出道，你们打算怎么办？”

“再说吧，我也不知道。”

赵让似乎说中了刘也的心事，他愣了一下，没有回答。  
39  
“催化剂在你那里吧。”孙圻峻找到了焉栩嘉。

“你要干嘛。”焉栩嘉看着孙圻峻，满脸警觉。

“你不用管，想救赵让就给我。”孙圻峻紧紧地盯着焉栩嘉的眼睛。

“你疯了么？”焉栩嘉似乎意识到了什么：“你知道赵让不想把别人拖进来吧。”

“我知道，但是你们上次不也是这么干的么？”孙圻峻眼睛盯得死死的：“他已经知道了，出了事我来扛着，他骂我说我，也正好让他死心，对你们对他都是好事，嘉嘉你这么聪明，这笔帐不会算不过来吧。”

焉栩嘉没有再回答了，孙圻峻分析的是有道理的，这样做，对他们来说，既保护了赵让，同时也把最大的竞争对手排除，没有任何不对的地方。

只是，这意味着要默许孙圻峻去祸害另一个人。

“如果你告诉任世豪，会不会好一点。”焉栩嘉最终松了口：“或许，他是乐意的，那样，我觉得赵让那样会心安很多很多。”

“嘉嘉，那是第一次，你想在第一次，体验那样的事么？”孙圻峻的语气有些绝望：“我们不想，他会想么？”

焉栩嘉缓缓闭上眼睛，长叹了一口气，从旁边柜子里拿出一小瓶催化剂，透明的玻璃瓶子里，装着粉红色的沙状粉末，粉末里还有少许晶状颗粒，在日光灯管下，随着手的转动，在不同区域折射着淡粉色的光。

有人说，这一小瓶东西是拿Alpha和Omega的腺体，按照一定比例研磨出来的，每一瓶，背后可能都是人命，所以才是违禁品。

但其实大家也都清楚，这种东西只是按照比例找了一些自然界里随处可见的药草，如果想要生产，随时可以生产，也可以生产很多很多，更多的时候，国家封禁它，或许只是为了防止这里的人，因为上瘾而破坏生活。

性是最廉价的毒品，是罪恶之光，也是欲念之火。

孙圻峻拿出一瓶冰红茶，将粉末尽数倒了进去，起初上面还有些浑浊，用力摇了摇之后，瓶中的液体逐渐变回了最初的清澈。

“解决了。”焉栩嘉郁郁地找到周震南：“孙圻峻给任世豪下了催化剂。”

听到这里，周震南开始浑身颤抖，他忽然想到，正好就是在今晚，任世豪给他写了一封信。

他之前几乎没有关注过这个同学，那封信里，最多的也只是一些崇拜和钦佩，他很感动，刚想要去感谢一下他，却在这个时候，知道他会成为这里的牺牲品。

“没有别的办法了么？”周震南的声音跟着身体剧烈的发抖：“要不，我们去求求也哥，他说话，再加上我们上位圈的人的影响力，说不定就没什么问题呢？”

“南南，主力，是那些淘汰的人，我们对他们，哪有什么影响力呢？他们不因为报复我们还要拉上赵让就已经万幸了，你还指望什么呢？”焉栩嘉一只手把周震南拉进自己怀里：“现在外面的事大概解决了，咱们，还是先想想怎么防止那俩醋坛子破罐破摔吧。”

周震南将手伸进裤兜，兜里任世豪的信还在，纸略带冰凉和锋利的质感有些刮手，他紧紧攒住那张纸，不知道该不该松开。

“待会不要喝东西。”

在正式迎接老师之前，周震南在感谢任世豪的信后，默默说了这么一句话。

任世豪本来还很开心，自己钦佩的周震南跟自己说话了，但是这最后的一句，一下子让他没摸准头脑，可是想要细问的时候，周震南已经离开了。

“是他们让你来看着我的吧。”何洛洛看着瞎找理由紧跟在自己身边的张颜齐，笑着问了一句：“他们也是真够搞笑的，派谁来不好，把你搞过来。”

“你在说什么啊，不是你非要在我这烤串的么，我赶都赶不走，怎么变成我看着你了。”

张颜齐心虚，却还是在狡辩。

何洛洛笑着摇摇头，没有再回应，而是忙着把刚刚烤好的肉装盘，待会给老师们送过去。

“张颜齐，我问你啊，你为什么也喜欢赵让啊。”

眼见已经把所有的菜装好，何洛洛和张颜齐两个人开始一盘一盘往里面端。

张颜齐没有理他，只是自顾自的盯着自己的盘子，好像是怕失误手滑后掉了。

“你是不是也不知道，我也不知道，但是呢，我就发现我特别喜欢闹他，其实我以前不怎么喜欢闹人的，但是不知道怎么的，我就是特别喜欢闹他，每次假装吃醋也好，还是故意生气也好，他都会特别认真的来哄我认错，有好多时候吧，是个明眼人都知道我是装的，但他还是会很耐心很温柔的来哄我。”

何洛洛说了很长一段话，眼睛里不知不觉已经泪光闪闪，抬头看看夜空，星光岛的夜空没有星星，也没有月亮，乌黑一片的，也不知道他在看什么。

“他们是不是觉得我今晚可能会做什么夸张的事啊，毕竟任豪出道了，我们就都没机会了。”

“但是呢，我刚刚跟翟潇闻碰了一下，也真是很奇怪，知道任豪进出道位的时候，我确实打算做点什么的，甚至想到跟翟潇闻一起，毕竟跟他比我有信心，但是你说跟任豪比嘛，我没办法，人家肚子里有，我没得，这我有什么办法。你知道么，后来翟潇闻跟我说，说我们放手吧。我当时就疯了，凭什么放手啊，我怎么放手啊，我不会放手啊。”

何洛洛的声音已经变得有些哽咽，眼泪从他那双漂亮的眼睛里滑落，闪闪发光。

“那你现在准备怎么办？”

张颜齐终于说了一句话，何洛洛于他，除了是同事，竞争对手外，还是最好的朋友之一。

“放手啊，还能怎么办？你给我指条明路好不好？”

何洛洛笑了一声，表情的力度太大，眼角的眼泪溅到了手里的烧烤上。

“你要真这么喜欢他，为什么不再去争取一下呢。”张颜齐的声音有些心疼：“我觉得，如果真按照你这么说，他心里，可能还是有你的，再争取一下，说不定还有希望。”

何洛洛摇摇头，一边保持身体平衡，一边用袖子擦了擦眼睛，尽量让自己看起来不那么狼狈。  
40  
“他说，他和翟潇闻，都准备放手。”

张颜齐凑到周震南耳边，告诉了他这个消息。

“他们终于懂事了？”周震南听到这里，心里悬着的心落下去了一大半，现在，就只剩任世豪的事了，周震南盯着C班，孙圻峻果然带了一瓶冰红茶来，放在自己和任世豪中间。

“我觉得他挺难过的，看来是动真情了。”张颜齐小声说着。

“谁没动真情？如果不是真的喜欢他，谁闲的没事在这里找气受。”周震南斜眼瞥了张颜齐一眼：“大家都难受，以前还有个念想，现在连个念想都没了，谁心底不失落，也没见我跟焉栩嘉有他们俩那么drama queen。”

“不同人表达方式有不一样嘛。”

张颜齐打着圆场，显然，周震南心情也不好，一般他这种一说就炸的时候，还是不要去点炮为好。

“提到这里我才好奇。”张颜齐没主动去点，周震南反倒问起来了：“张颜齐你最后来凑什么热闹，怎么照顾人照顾到床上去了，我真的不理解。”

“没有没有，肉体关系，你不要太在意，不会对你们产生什么威胁的。”

张颜齐似乎很慌，一向说话很利索的他开始语意不清了起来，脸也变得肉眼可见的红了。

“真的？”周震南看着这个手足无措的张颜齐，半带挑衅的问了一句：“你真的没打算跟我们争？我没记错，你那几天也不在发情期啊，在搞什么？”

“真就是只是偶然，我现在都怀疑是不是他给我下蛊了还是什么，就自然而然的发生了。”张颜齐继续解释到：“而且，现在再计较这个，也没什么意思了不是，都不存在竞争了。”

周震那叹了一口气：“这倒也是。”

再次回过神来，周震南想打自己要重点关注的事，眼神又一次回到C班。

那瓶冰红茶，已经只剩一半了。

“完了。”

周震南感觉头晕目眩，一下子差点没晕过去。

拍摄还要很久，拍完吃饭，还要拍表演节目，还要拍淘汰感言，还有3-4个小时的拍摄时间，即使孙圻峻药量放的少，撑到结束也分化了。

不对，不是放的少，而是应该多放，应该让他迅速分化，那样，等到录制结束的时候，经历几个小时的折磨，大概率可能已经失去意识，完全变成一个没有思想的性爱机器了。

想到这里，连周震南都冒了冷汗，毕竟，这次是最后的疯狂了，如果不这样做，初来乍到的Alpha，可能并没有办法满足他们，为了彻底让赵让脱身，这是唯一的办法了。

“赵让，如果我要背叛你，但是可以帮一个人减少很多很多无辜的伤害，你会原谅我么？”

周震南起身走到赵让身边，凑到他耳边，声音变得很弱很弱，他很爱赵让，但是他不能让这份爱变成另一个无关的人的负担，而且他知道，如果赵让知道了这件事，肯定也会难过。

赵让看着身旁的周震南，眼神里很复杂。

“去吧，我知道是什么事，辛苦你了。”

赵让轻轻亲了周震南的脸颊一下。

焉栩嘉看到往C班走的周震南，似乎猜到了什么，想要起身拦住，却被坐在身边的赵让拉住了。

“你知不知道那意味着什么？”

焉栩嘉看着计划逐渐走向破坏，音调变得有点高。

“没事，我有你们，我相信无论怎么样，都不会再发生什么了。”赵让的语气变得很坚定：“我已经告诉了所有的Alpha，他们今晚都躲起来，而我们那么多人呆在一起，怎么都不会有事的。”

“你在想什么，你知道要不被盯上意味着什么啊，八个人啊，你吃的消么？而且，对你身体的损耗不亚于在外面。”

焉栩嘉听着赵让的建议，一边觉得可笑，一边红了脸：“你愿意，我们八个还不愿意呢。”

“怎么了，不相信你男人的能力么？”赵让嬉笑了一句：“而且，你们没人在发情期，没有硬需求啊，想处理起来还是很轻松的，你们要觉得尴尬，关上灯不就好了。”

焉栩嘉脑子里已经有画面了，涨红的脸像是熟透了的桃子。

“你就不能想点好的方法，这么和稀泥的处理方法真的是，不知道怎么说。”

焉栩嘉埋怨了一句，脑子里的黄色废料已经堆满了，阻塞了智商，失去了思考能力。

“是吗？我咋感觉，你挺期待的。”

周震南给任世豪递了一个眼神，示意他出来说话，孙圻峻双手支在桌子上，没有一点反应。

“我不是告诉你，不要喝东西么，你怎么还是喝了孙圻峻的冰红茶。”

关上门，屋内的熙熙攘攘瞬间去往了另一个世界。

“为什么不喝，因里面有催化剂是么？”任世豪反倒很轻松。

“你知道你还喝。”

周震南想去拿手拍他，却发现因为身高原因，怎么都够不到。

“南南哥哥，你知道么，我很钦佩你，除了舞台魅力外，更多的是你很理智，你愿意为赵让牺牲很多东西，你做过的很多事，我作为旁观者，都看得很清楚，很感动。我想，如果不是那天春游时姚琛的事，你根本不会告诉他你喜欢他吧，因为你一定会觉得，他现在很幸福，那就够了，你也就很幸福了，没必要给他制造麻烦。”

任世豪笑着，把周震南曾经经历的一切都说了出来。

“我说你呢，你说我干什么。”

周震南听着自己的心事，不由得脸红了。

“这是一样的啊，你愿意为赵让的幸福牺牲你的，我也愿意用自己的去换孙圻峻的，就像你不管赵让是不是从身体到内心都不属于你，都要付出一样，我也不会管圻圻是否喜欢我，他希望我做的，我照做就是了。”

任世豪很坦然，他早已知道了一切，也接受了这一切。

周震南没有再回答，也没有什么话可以说了，他拍了拍任世豪的肩，回到了房间里。

“怎么回来了，事情解决了？”

赵让看到进来的两人，感觉不太对，拉住周震南。

“人家对我一点兴趣都没有，自愿的。”周震南随便扔了几个字，却无比精准的，把情况说的清清楚楚：“你安全了，没事了。”

薄荷的味道开始在房间里蠢蠢欲动，任世豪趴在桌子上，勉强维持着拍摄。

孙圻峻拍了拍他的后背，拎着他离开了，关门前，最后看了赵让一眼，赵让也看了他一眼。

“你要幸福啊。”

孙圻峻比了一个口型，离开了房间。  
41  
这场原本以为会席卷一切的风暴，到最后，只刮倒了一个人。

一个人出门，一个人回来，侧房里的任世豪，像是一个固定的免费冰淇淋机，给每一个来吃冰淇淋的孩子递出薄荷味的甜点，这场风暴，伴随着欢声笑语的晚会，伴随着排名公布，伴随着一段泪崩的家长视频，一起结束了。

就像一场不走寻常路的电影，你以为终于要到高潮了，却突然结束了。

当黄立行老师拿出C班那张保送卡，念出孙圻峻的名字的时候，孙圻峻的表情，一下子变得很复杂很复杂，黄老师说，是因为看到了他在国王里的突破，觉得他有很强的可塑性，但是孙圻峻自己心里也很清楚，所谓推荐，不过是问了一圈，根本没人想要留下，最后的无奈之举。

至于为什么没问自己，孙圻峻也知道，对于黄老师来说，谁都可以，但是自己不行。

这不是什么恩德，倒更像是一种惩罚。

赵让不会原谅自己了，他也不会再爱自己了，一切都结束了，本以为可以潇洒的离开，却要在最后，眼睁睁看着他和别人欢愉，然后被另一个人抢走。

这个惩罚，比淘汰狠多了。

“节目组喊大家出去，说是有份惊喜！”

所有的活动都办完了，本以为已经到了结束录制的时候，发起人却突然对着所有的人喊了一句，提醒大家出门。

夜晚的风很凉很凉，从海上吹来，大家穿着最初发的土黄色营服，都冻得有些哆嗦。

“所以这究竟有什么意义呢，该哭的该笑的都弄完了，惊喜什么。”

夏之光一脸嫌弃，双手插在裤兜里，全身都在拒绝。

“要录什么篝火晚会吧，大家一起开开心心的什么那一类的。”

姚琛看到了沙滩上燃烧着的一处营火，猜测到。

“还要晚会啊，这晚会了一晚上了，还晚会累不累啊。”

夏之光继续抱怨着，他现在只想赶快回去睡觉，毕竟今天，发生太多事了，排名也好，感情也好，他真的累了。

“你还好吧。”

周震南还是过意不去，主动找到了任世豪。

“我挺好的，也没我想的那么夸张，毕竟人不多，我就当享受了。”

任世豪笑嘻嘻的，但是周震南能听出来，他的声音已经很虚弱了。

“离开这里就好了，外面的世界很大，你还会遇到很多很棒的人。”

周震南也不知道该安慰他些什么，只能说点空道理。

“那南南哥哥呢，出道了还和赵让在一个团，但是却没法跟他在一起，一定很不好受吧。”任世豪问周震南：“刚刚孙圻峻已经答应跟我在一起了，南南哥哥也要加油啊。”

“你知道孙圻峻可能根本不爱你吧。”

周震南听着这个孩子傻乎乎的发言，最终还是忍不住了。

“知道啊，但是爱这个东西，现在没有，还可以以后再慢慢培养，我妈妈嫁给我爸的时候，就不爱他，但是他们现在，依然很好很好啊，有的时候别那么较真，凑活着过就好了。”任世豪依然像是生了一场大病，每一句话都像是断了气：“你也要努力争取呀。”

“我知道了，谢谢。”

周震南轻描淡写地回答道，若有所思。

“冷么？”赵让把任豪搂到怀里：“别凉着了。”

“还好，不是特别冷。”

任豪盯着星光岛一片漆黑的夜空，赵让的胸膛很温暖，他下意识往那里靠了靠。

沙滩上，不知道是被谁写的，有四个特别大的字——“让你吹牛”。

牛超惯常带着发带，双手揣在兜里，靠在丰楚轩身边，就仿佛什么都没有看见。

或许唯一在意的人，就剩下了一向很虎的夏之光，排名不理想的气焰也好，任豪无声的上位也好，一切似乎都走到了尽头。他几脚踩坏了巨大的沙滩字，然后再回到队伍里。

何洛洛凑在任豪身边，任豪下意识的往旁边躲了躲。

“豪哥，我是第一个说的。”何洛洛顿了顿：“这个孩子生出来，干爹是我。”

原本担心出事的任豪，听到这句话，释然地笑了出来，他明白，何洛洛不会再做什么了。

“你来晚了，刚才翟潇闻已经定了。”任豪笑着回答。

“他是干妈，我是干爹，有区别的。”

何洛洛听着翟潇闻的捷足先登，一时不知道该气该笑。

“得了吧，他的干爹干妈，到最后还不是那两个。”

任豪用眼神指了指沙滩上正在写字的刘也和高嘉朗。

漫天烟火绽放，硝烟的味道弥漫在空气里，配合着海水的咸味，火光闪现，沙滩上留下了“高山原也”四个字。

“今晚谢谢你啊。”赵让突然从后面搂住周震南：“谢谢你做的一切。”

“赵让，我不太想放弃，怎么办？”

周震南黑色的瞳孔里有金黄色的光，透明的虹膜，映照着绚烂而寂寞的烟火。  
42  
“你什么意思？”

“我的意思就是，我不想放弃，不想就看你跟任豪走下去了。”

“那你想怎么样？”

“我想争一争。”

“可是我没有选择的余地的。”

“不，你知道，你有。”

“你疯了么？”

“没有，只是今晚任世豪这件事让我意识到，我没法再做那个一直袖手旁观，觉得你好我就好的人了。”

“你能不能不要逼我。”

“我没有逼你。”

周震南的眼睛死死地盯着赵让，赵让的眼神在躲闪，但是周震南还是执着的，找着他的目光。

赵让茫然地望向周围，他想找人聊一聊，却发现，周围没什么人可以陪他聊聊了。

“咚咚。”

赵让敲了敲眼前的门。

“牛超在么，抱歉打扰，我有点事想问问你？”赵让的声音带着恳切。

牛超披着一件蓝色班服，开了门。

“干嘛啊，这么晚的。”

牛超关上门，透过门缝，还能看到里面熟睡的丰楚轩。

“南南说，他不想放弃，我怎么办？”

赵让像是个受了委屈的孩子，将无助全部写在了脸上。

“他什么意思，任豪都怀上了他还想怎么办？”牛超听着赵让的话，也充满不解：“除非他也生一个，不然不是一个层级的吧。”

“我也不知道，我也不知道他这贸贸然的一句想说什么，但是我总觉得，感觉不太对。”赵让十分惶恐。

牛超靠在门上，想了一会，也不太知道周震南想干什么。

“本来我觉得，小豪怀孕后，我就不用选了，大家也就能回到原来的样子了，结果现在这样，我……我真的是不知道怎么办了？”

赵让说出了心底的话，到底来说，他还是害怕选择，害怕自己的一个选择，之后大家的关系就全毁了。

“你不能老是这么逃避，你要想的一件事是，既然你们都到这一步了，Omega的归属感是很强的，你已经标记他们了，他们就是你的人了，之后无论怎么样，都不可能回到之前了。”牛超分析着：“现在你的表现就是，你是因为他怀孕了才跟他在一起的，并不是因为你真的喜欢他比喜欢别人更多一点，如果周震南真的想争取，其实不是没有可能，只是我想不到，他会做什么。”

“这还不简单，说服任豪让他接受共侍一夫呗，不知道你们在犹豫什么。”

背后的门突然打开，丰楚轩打着哈欠，随意说着。

赵让和牛超面面相觑。

“装什么，他不知道你我还不知道你么？我问你，要是任豪答应接受周震南，你愿不愿意啊，肯定愿意吧。”

都是Alpha，心底那点小九九，说不说，大家还都是清楚的。

“你在想什么，任豪怎么可能答应。”

牛超死死地怼了丰楚轩一句。

“那他们是怎么走到现在的。”丰楚轩似乎早料到了牛超这句话：“如果任豪真的像你像刘也那样，现在赵让身边还能有这一大圈子人？”

“这是因为在比赛期间，大家都等着离开这个地方，赵让就会做决定了。”

牛超地声音已经不再那么坚定了，他好像意识到，丰楚轩说的有点道理。

“他们都是上位圈的，以后出道了抬头不见低头见的，选一个多尴尬，谁说一定非要选一个。”

“可是，选一个，天经地义啊。”

牛超发现自己好像有点说不过了，感觉开始有些撒泼。

“那是传统，你觉得他们那一群人，什么时候在意过传统。”

“虎子哥，你是不是那晚受刺激了。”

赵让听着丰楚轩这个近乎疯狂的想法，以为是那晚让丰楚轩遭受了巨大的打击，觉得他嘴里说出的话，像是傻了。

“赵让，不要觉得下了岛事情就会变好，我这么多年的经验告诉我，事情的发展必然有道理，现状总是最好的，有时候我们最好的方法，就是维持现状。”

“可是……”

“任豪只有一个人，他们有七个人，周震南算是个头，没有他还好说，他说他不想放弃，那剩下的六个，就想放弃么？任豪怀上了能阻拦他们么？你忘记他们当时是怎么到你身边来的了？他们能来，他们就能留，不就是个孩子么，你就不怕到最后他们全怀上？赵让啊，你还是太小看他们了，你只看到了他们有多爱你，没看到，爱一个人，会有多盲目？”

丰楚轩还想继续说下去，似乎心底里的这些话已经藏了很久很久，牛超看已经控制不住，把他推进了屋里，关上了门。

“他瞎说的，昨晚几个兄弟走了，喝了点酒，说话不过脑子的，你别在意。”牛超跟赵让道歉到。

“牛超啊，我问一下你，如果虎子哥必须要再找一个，你也知道，那个人会对他很好，你会怎么选择。”

赵让此时木木的，两眼无神。

“我当然选择离开啦，我凭什么在他这棵树上吊死，外面那么多比他好的Alpha，我凭什么要受气。”牛超回答的很决绝：“他敢再找，我就敢走。”

“要是他们，都像你这样就好了。”

赵让一把抱住牛超，这是他们第一次拥抱。

毕竟，好朋友是没必要拥抱的，特别是异性好友。

“干嘛？”牛超还有点没有反应过来。

“没什么，祝你们俩百年好合。”

赵让说了一句，转身离开了。  
43  
“闻闻哥哥，要不，这一次我就不做安全措施了。”

赵让轻轻舔着翟潇闻后脖颈的腺体，清泉的香气配合着榛子的味道，像是清晨的树林，松鼠从一个枝头跳到另一个枝头，摇摇晃晃，秋的果实从枝头摔下来，砸在地上滚了几个圈。

“什么意思？”

原本软塌塌躺在赵让身下的翟潇闻，一下子警觉了起来。

“没什么，你也给我生个孩子吧。”

赵让的声音很温和，却听起来，有些毛骨悚然。

“你认真的么？”

翟潇闻的瞳孔带着出其不意的惶恐，却又有Omega听到怀孕时，天然会带的母性光辉。

“我认真的，你就告诉我，你愿不愿意就好。”

赵让用舌尖碰了一下翟潇闻的耳垂，翟潇闻一下子如同触电了一般，原本被吓的直起来的身体，又如同一滩水一样软了下去。

“能不能别这样，我们真的不会做别的事情了，我跟何洛洛都决定放手了，你真的没必要这样。”

翟潇闻的声音像是融化的巧克力，甜腻甜腻的。

“那我就当你愿意了。”赵让没有正面回答翟潇闻的话，手指轻轻拨弄着翟潇闻两股之间的细肉，轻轻拂过小穴口，湿漉漉的，来回磨蹭却不进入。

“你让我再想想好不好。”

翟潇闻几乎快哭了，现在不是个做决定的好机会，他的脑子一片混乱，被各种各样乱七八糟的东西填满了。

“可是它好像忍不住了，你看，床单都湿透了。”赵让轻轻捏着翟潇闻的屁股：“我当然可以给你时间想想，问题是，你给自己时间了么？”

翟潇闻的身体已经快熬到极限了，现在的他，随便赵让碰哪里，都敏感的想要浑身扭动。

“操我，怀孕了也没关系。”

翟潇闻爬到赵让身上，带着哭腔说到，他最终还是向欲望妥协了。

翟潇闻带着山东男生传统的大骨架，而赵让则是那种标准的高瘦型身材，压在翟潇闻身上的时候，其实会有一种奇怪的错位感。

双腿压成M形，翟潇闻的胳膊够着赵让的腰，任凭他在自己身体里进进出出。

感受到体内一阵温热的时候，翟潇闻盯着天花板，脑子里只有一句话。

“他妈的完蛋了。”

完事之后的翟潇闻瘫在床上，赵让紧紧地从背后抱着他，轻微的打鼾声在耳际响着。

没有清洗，翟潇闻还能感受到自己大腿之间那股黏糊糊的感觉。

他忽然想起来，在很早以前，他还对性别没什么理解的时候，特别认真的拿手机查了一下，虽然当时查出来的是手表，但是翻了半天，还是翻到了。

“数量最为稀少，身体柔软，容易怀孕，生育率高，并且从18岁开始每月的固定时间都会出现无法自控的发情期，发情期所散发出来的信息素可以引诱Alpha们失去理智，同时，自身也会被Alpha信息素影响到失去理智。”

这一段话翟潇闻几乎可以完全背下来，还有那个数据，这个世界男性Omega的数量仅占1%。

“去他妈的，说好的数量稀少呢。”

他知道这个受孕率高是什么意思，男性Omega的受孕率更高，所以知道任豪一次就中奖时他一点都不奇怪。

原来世界里，女性怀孕概率就挺高的，Omega的概率是她们的几倍，男性Omega的几率又是正常的十几倍，这样算起来，就算基数很小，到头来概率也爆炸了。

“其实跟他养个孩子，也挺不错的，我应该是个好爸爸。”

刚刚还在骂骂咧咧，想到未来的日子，翟潇闻却突然一下子，有了点莫名其妙的期待。

“至少这下，不会有人再说我只是喜欢他的Alpha身份了，应该知道我是真的很喜欢他了。”

翟潇闻回头看了看抱着自己的这个男人，他忽然发现赵让的睫毛很短很短，短的甚至有点秃。

“可千万别遗传了你这个睫毛。”

翟潇闻拿手指轻轻点了点赵让的眼皮，赵让模模糊糊地动了一下，又睡过去了。

“如果是个男孩呢，当然要继承我的帅气，最好再有你的身高和腿，还有你的身材，脸就算了，脸还是像我比较好；如果是个女孩呢，也像我吧，女孩像你，我担心我的姑娘嫁不出去。”

“真的，我之前怎么没发现，你长的这么多缺陷，唉，我为什么喜欢你来着。”

“算了，孩子都给你生了，再计较那些没意义了。”

翟潇闻看着熟睡的赵让，他好像看到了未来，而且，他很喜欢那个未来，很喜欢那个未来里他们。

不过，泼冷水的人，虽然来的迟，但总是会来的。

“他发疯就算了，你跟着他发什么疯？”

何洛洛听翟潇闻说了昨晚发生的事，一时脑子没转过来。

“当时哪想的了那么多啊。”翟潇闻脸红的像是烤了半天的炉火：“而且，我挺愿意的。”

“大哥，你是个爱豆，你打算怎么跟你的粉丝讲这件事，告诉她们，你的偶像怀孕了，还要生下来，孩子他爹是团里另一个人，这个人之前还搞大了另一个团员的肚子，你们仨准备死在微博热搜上么？”

何洛洛觉得翟潇闻脑子抽了筋，现在搞这一出，他没看懂赵让，更没看懂翟潇闻。感觉翟潇闻之前那股精明气似乎都没了，都随着他跟了赵让后变成傻白甜了。

“那我问你，如果赵让让你给他生孩子，你生不生？”

翟潇闻像个小姑娘，绕着手指，问何洛洛。

“你……”

何洛洛瞬间脸红了一大半。

“那不就是了，你放心，只要有人来问，我就用这句话回他，一句话让他闭嘴。”

翟潇闻又回到了原来的人精模样。

“我真的服了你们几个了，我上辈子倒了什么血霉了这辈子遇见个这样的男人。”

何洛洛无奈的瘫在椅子上，一听到怀孕两个字，他真的本能的变得温和。

Alpha不坏，Omega不爱。

以前开的玩笑，其实是有道理的。  
44  
“你到底想干嘛？”

“我不想选了，就这样。”

“那你有考虑过我的感受么？”

“我不拦你，如果你想走的话，我没有意见。”

任豪重重地砸上了阳光房的门，两眼通红的离开了这个房间，走到门口的时候，正好遇上过来的周震南。

周震南看了一眼任豪，想要问些什么，任豪却头也不回的跑了。

翟潇闻的事大家都知道了，这背后的意思，大家业都知道了。

他轻轻推开阳光房的门，曾经那张供他们九个人躺过的大床，现在，只有赵让一个人在那里了，他盘着腿坐在床上，背对着大门，盯着蓝色的墙，不知道在想些什么。

“在想什么？”

周震南脱掉鞋子，爬上床，轻轻坐在赵让身边。

“没什么。”

赵让倒下来，躺在周震南腿上，看着周震南的脸。

“你知道翟潇闻有很大可能怀上吧。”

周震南尽量让自己的语气听起来隐忍。

“知道。”

赵让伸手摸着周震南的脸。

“你这又是何必呢？豪哥会很伤心很伤心的。”

周震南这一次出奇的没有反抗。

“不是你最开始说，你不想放弃的么？”赵让突然苦笑：“你不想放弃，他们也一样，那还不如，就现在这样，我觉得挺好的。”

“我说不想放弃，不是让你维持原状。”

周震南顿了顿，说出了那句他埋在心底很久很久的话：

“我想，我是你唯一的Omega。”

“不是，是我是只属于你的Alpha，就像你的玩具一样，可以不玩，但是不能让家里其他人碰。”

赵让轻轻笑着，手指拂过周震南的脸颊。

“那你想怎么样，让我们全部怀孕么，用我们的未来，给你的懦弱找借口？”

“是啊，但是我不强求，你们谁受不了了，可以离开，营里的风暴已经结束了，出去，这个世界上有的是Alpha，你们再去找我不拦着。”

赵让从周震南身上翻下来，躺在床上。

“反正我就是这样的人，发现我的渣男真面目了，就赶快把我甩了吧，下一个，总是更乖的。”

声音有些绝情，如同一把刀，直直的插进周震南心脏里。

“所以你当初跟我说的，我的选择余地，是什么？”

赵让此时背对着周震南，默默问道。

“即使到了这里，你说你选择一个，我们还是能理解的。”

“然后呢？”

“然后好好爱他啊。”周震南继续说着：“你可以和他在聚光灯外的角落里，过着只属于你们俩的小日子，一起吃饭一起睡，在每个发情期到来的时候守在他身边，过几年，等到粉丝逐渐能接受后再公开，然后结婚生子，白头偕老。”

“那你们呢？”

“我们，我们开始也许会很伤心，但是总是能走出去的，我们会找一个更爱我们的人，然后很多年后再提到你，也只是微微一笑，感叹当年太年轻不懂事，虽然波折了些，但是谁又能说，这辈子真的会只喜欢一个人呢？”

“那成团的这两年怎么办？”赵让继续问：“这两年，真的能像我们预想的那样，平平稳稳地过去么？”

周震南摇摇头，露出了一个释然的笑。

“赵让，我知道，你刚刚说的那一切，就是为了把我们都赶走，或许你觉得，绝情一点，大家都离开了，哪怕你自己寂寞一点，对大家都是好事。”

赵让没有吭声。

“可是我才20岁，你也才18岁，这两年，我还等得起。”

周震南的眼角似有泪光闪现，赵让轻轻拉了拉周震南，将他紧紧抱在自己怀里，就像他们最初在一起那样。

“你知道了可以，但是你别告诉他们好么，我真的不想，再耽误他们的时间了。”

赵让在周震南耳边，轻轻地说。

“你相信我，他们，都看得出来的。”

“可是小豪他等不起了。”

“可是他也只能等了。”

“我不想让他等了。”

“那你选择他吧，我们等。”

此时的任豪，正躲在某个不知名的练舞室，抱着双腿，蜷缩在角落。

“你还记不记得，最开始只有我们仨的时候。”

有个声音出现，任豪抬起头，是手里拎着一瓶冰红茶的焉栩嘉。

任豪接过冰红茶，焉栩嘉顺着坐在他身边，也蜷了起来。

“我没事，谢谢。”

任豪自然知道他此时的来意。

“我知道你没事，他都做了那么多了，我们也都一一过来了，现在你还带着他的种，也不会有什么事的。”

焉栩嘉轻轻靠在任豪肩上，彷佛此时，需要安慰的是自己。

对于一个伤心的人来说，他最需要的，往往是感觉自己被需要。

“他是不是，说了很多很混账的话啊。”

任豪没有回答，算是默认了。

“什么，受不了了可以走之类的，感觉很像他，又感觉很不像他的那种话。像他，是因为他不是第一次说出这种话了，不像他，是因为他一直都很温柔的，不是那种会说特别决绝的话的人。”

“嘉嘉，如果当初我不那么做，最后，他还是会和你在一起的吧。”任豪突然插了一句进来：“有的时候，我觉得你喜欢他，真的比我们要多的太多了。”

焉栩嘉摇摇头，微笑着。

“现在再说那些没有意义了，而且，当时他不也，什么都没发现么？”

“如果是你的话，其实我可以接受，因为很多时候，跟你比，我真的觉得自己做的不够好。”

“可是他们又比我少爱了多少呢？”  
45  
“中奖了么？”

小粤哥守在房间门口，看着里面出来的翟潇闻，焦急地问道。

翟潇闻无奈地摇摇头，似乎有些失落，彭楚粤却着实松了一口气。

“还好没有，你个死丫头，万一中奖了，回去龙丹妮还不把你砸了。”

彭楚粤重重地敲了翟潇闻的头一下。

“阿粤，可是我是真的很想要，怎么办？”

翟潇闻缩着身体，像是个犯错的孩子，一边听着父母的训斥，一边还在想着，怎么顶嘴。

“以后再说吧。”一旁站着的夏之光声音冷冷的：“现在不是好时机。”

“你不就是抱怨为什么不是你么，有什么好酸的。”

翟潇闻此时心情明显不好，死死地怼了夏之光一句。

“你自己不爱惜还好意思说我。”

夏之光被挑了心事，本来这段时间因为上次排名的事压力还很大，正愁无处发泄，也跟着回怼了一句。

“你怕是连不爱惜的机会都没有，酸什么，营里没有柠檬？”

翟潇闻越说越激动，似乎这一切的不顺，都是夏之光的锅，可是大家都清楚，他是真的很想要，但是过了这个村，可能就没这个店了。

“我发情期就快了，咱们走着看。”

夏之光最后怼了一句，离开了。

“阿粤你看他。”翟潇闻十分委屈。

“好了，你们俩谁都有错，谁都别说谁了好吧。”阿粤看着远去的夏之光，眼中似有担心，但他也知道，他拦不住。

“朗啊，你改天，去找赵让聊聊吧。”

彭楚粤没有办法，他没法看着自己的这些小孩，轮着犯傻。

“没什么，小年轻总是要作一作的，撞了南墙就好了。”

高嘉朗似乎完全不在意，他现在更在意的，是自己能不能出道，如果不能，他和刘也，该怎么办。

“他们要作我知道，但是，哪有拿怀孕这种事情来玩的，一个个都这么不负责任，真的是，你就不怕下个中奖的是你闺女。”

彭楚粤还是气的不打一处来。

“南南要是想生，我还能不让他生了不成，你也别太在意这种事，他们自己有分寸的。”

高嘉朗还是心不在焉的。

“得了，你们天下Alpha一般黑，反正到时候被社会攻击，身体上还要遭罪的不是你们。”

彭楚粤翻了个白眼，离开了。

很早很早以前就是了，偷情把人肚子搞大了，这个社会上所有的人，似乎只会骂女方是荡妇，而男方道个歉就过去了。

以前是这样，现在也是这样。

“阿粤啊，你要不，也给我生一个吧。”

高嘉朗突然拉过彭楚粤，而彭楚粤一下子愣住了。

“你是疯了还是傻了，刘也同意了？”

“没有，要在他知道之前。”

“你不怕他杀了你。”

“我怕他不杀了我。”

说到这里，彭楚粤已经基本明白了高嘉朗的意思。

“再争取一下吧，说不定能出道呢？”彭楚粤安慰着高嘉朗。

“公司那边，不会让我出的。”高嘉朗阴着脸。

“怎么可能，他们不是挺希望你进团的么，你也喊了好几次话了。”彭楚粤轻轻坐在高嘉朗腿上：“又不像我，开始就是来准备照顾他们几个的。”

“我换公司了你知道么？”高嘉朗苦笑道：“如果他们真的打算让我出，怎么着，现在进出道位的都不会是肚子里有个定时炸弹的任豪吧。”

高嘉朗想透了，外面的意思已经很明确了，这里由不得他。

“即使他进去了，你们也不一定要分开嘛。”彭楚粤还在替高嘉朗想着计策。

高嘉朗摇摇头，笑了出来。

“他已经那么不容易了，好不容易盼来个机会，各自安好，对他，对我，都会更好。”

彭楚粤听着高嘉朗的话，一时不知道该怎么回答。

“那我呢，我到最后，就只是你的一个，让刘也离开你的工具么？”阿粤咬紧嘴唇。

虽然这一刻他已经等了很久，虽然他对高嘉朗，倒更像是周震南准备对赵让那样，看着他幸福就够了，但是临到头来，总是觉得，心里空落落的。

“喜欢一个人可以再慢慢培养，原来我心里有一个人，那个人把那里占的满满的，现在他该离开了，我觉得，我会慢慢喜欢你的，当然，也会一直对你好的。”

高嘉朗的声音里带着致命的温柔，逐渐融化了彭楚粤。

刘也推开门，看到床上赤身裸体的高嘉朗和彭楚粤，脸上似乎轻轻跳了一下。

高嘉朗没有要解释的意思，只是死死地盯着刘也。

“学谁不好，学起赵让来了，你真觉得这种事能把身边的Omega赶跑么？”

刘也轻轻挑了一下眉毛，然后脱掉了外套。

“我刚刚没有带套。”

高嘉朗的语气里带着视死如归的气势。

“哦。”

刘也回答了一声，随手脱掉了裤子和衬衫，赤裸地站在两人面前。

“来，我也来体验一下，当时何洛洛跟我讲的东西。”

刘也纤细的手指挑着高嘉朗的下巴，另一只手撕掉了脖子后的抑制贴。

血红色的蔷薇，在灯光下绽放，丝玉的皮肤，白里透红的色泽，带着禁忌之味。

“动手啊高嘉朗，谁今天用保护措施谁是孙子！”  
46  
“也许每一个男子全都有过这样的两个女人，至少两个。娶了红玫瑰，久而久之，红的变了墙上的一抹蚊子血，白的还是‘床前明月光’；娶了白玫瑰，白的便是衣服上沾的一粒饭黏子，红的却是心口上一颗朱砂痣。”

张爱玲写的时候很美，生活却没那么美。

恋爱里人总是会分不清，自己究竟是白玫瑰，还是红玫瑰。

比如按高嘉朗的来说，从性格上说，站在他背后的白玫瑰当之无愧是彭楚粤，而刘也，也就像他浑身散发出的那股红蔷薇的味道一样，是红玫瑰。可是你再看看故事，刘也是家里顽强的维护着关系的那个，从这个角度看，他是白玫瑰，而每天在外面风姿妖娆的那朵红玫瑰，则是陆思恒。

再比如说赵让，从性格上说，白玫瑰应该是焉栩嘉，而红玫瑰，则是孙圻峻，毕竟，孙圻峻本身就是红玫瑰；但是真的再去看他们的故事，你又会发现，白玫瑰应该是任豪，而红玫瑰，则就多了去了。

到底来说，谁是红玫瑰，谁是白玫瑰，一点都不重要。因为无论你是红玫瑰还是白玫瑰，在Alpha眼中，跟他们自己比，你可能真的什么都不是。

张颜齐像是赵让养的猫，只是会在固定的时间，变成娇羞的人，然后要一些他平时做猫时，不会要的东西。

他的加入总是有些不合时宜，毕竟前面有那么多人，还都是他的好朋友，他贸贸然地闯进来，让人摸不着头脑的同时，也让人看不到他存在的意义。

在吃瓜群众看来，没爆出怀孕之前，孙圻峻是BUG，但是BUG自己退出了，大家普遍看好周震南焉栩嘉二选一，后来任豪跟何洛洛勉强能凭借着进来的时间早和一些别的加入战局，至于夏之光，姚老师和翟潇闻，本来就是倒追的，也是不知道怎么就进去的，并没有特别受到关注。

至于你说张颜齐，他可能也就比连明面关系都没有的牛超好一点吧。

刚回来的时候，还会有人吐槽他是买“重庆三角”送的。但是看着看着，发现赵让逐渐喜欢跟张颜齐呆在一起的时候，大家才发现，事情好像没他们想的那么简单。

很简单，因为只有他，是赵让主动的，这里面张颜齐有没有别的东西大家已不得而知，但是光这一条，就够让剩下的七个人吃不消了。

其实张颜齐什么都没做，大抵是他总是喜欢说一些人生道理，也总是善于倾听，这样的人，到哪里都会受欢迎，周围的人越来越乱，赵让不知道找谁，去找张颜齐，也是正常的。

可是赵让又怎么会知道，或者赵让又怎么会意识到，他在跟张颜齐抱怨，向张颜齐讨建议的时候，张颜齐也是他身边的一部分，他的心也在滴血。

矫情的人需要用矫情的方法处理，虽然翟潇闻这一招对刘也一点都不起效，但是赵让这里，还是有点效果的，他能感觉到，翟潇闻的事情之后，大家或多或少还是疏远了些。

“可是，他们早晚，还是会回来的，你到时候，还是免不了，要难堪。”张颜齐安慰着赵让。

“先不说这个了，今天你发情期吧。”

赵让的声音冷冷的，像是在执行什么任务一样，撕掉了自己的抑制贴，然后在榛子的味道种，凑到张颜齐的后脖颈，撕掉了他的抑制剂。

水蜜桃的味道甜丝丝的，随着抑制的下降，张颜齐逐渐从猫变成有需求的人，全身变红，羞答答地躺在床上。

平时看起来挺大挺宽一个人，脱了衣服，实际上腰快比何洛洛还细了。

赵让轻轻地咬着张颜齐的腺体，像是在吸熟透的水蜜桃的汁水，而满身通红的张颜齐，就随着赵让的每一个动作，全身颤抖。

走到关键的一步，赵让迟疑了一会，还是从旁边的抽屉里拿出一个小袋子，熟练地撕开包装。

“为什么？”

张颜齐虽然此时脑子已经不太清醒，可是他还是不懂，明明，上一次翟潇闻……

“没什么，我不想害你。”赵让有些木木然的。

张颜齐一下子清醒了，他好像明白了什么，往旁边翻了个身，挣扎着拿被子盖住了身体。

“你还是把我当外人是么？”张颜齐的语气近乎哽咽。

“不是，我只是觉得，你未来，肯定还是能遇到更好的人的，而我……”赵让试图解释。

“你还是觉得，我当初之所以跟了你，只是因为你是这个营里为数不多的Alpha是么？”

张颜齐的话冷冷的，发情期的潮水又逐渐涌了回来，他的意识又逐渐开始模糊。

“不是，但是我相信未来，你肯定……”赵让还在辩解。

“别说了……”张颜齐感觉已经有些面如死灰，打断了赵让的话：“我陪着你这么久，你真的，什么感觉都没有么？”

“可我已经有他们了。”

赵让轻轻拉起张颜齐，他却仍然执意要开门离开。

“那你对我算什么，施舍么，谢谢啊，我不需要。”

张颜齐感觉自己已经快不行了，匆忙地想要拿抑制贴盖住，却没想到，自己此时已经完全软了，根本没有力气。

“对不起啊。”

这是张颜齐失去意识之前，赵让对他说的最后一句话。  
47  
张颜齐再次醒来的时候，后脖颈上已经贴上了抑制贴，微微的酥麻传来，躺在阳光房的床上，边上坐着的姚琛和赵让还在小声聊天。

依稀中能看见姚琛的脸很红，满脸娇羞的，一副不争气的样子。

或许是感受到了张颜齐醒了，两个人齐刷刷的转过身来。

“醒了？”

姚琛伸出手来摸了摸张颜齐的头，温度已经褪的差不多了，他给赵让使了个眼神，赵让便起身离开了。

伴随着门碰上的声音，屋里只剩下了姚琛和张颜齐。

“何必呢？”姚琛笑吟吟地说：“既然当初把自己给他了，现在也犯不着为了那一点小事折磨自己。”

“我不像你。”张颜齐勉强起身：“我眼里揉不得沙子，他做别的，我都能接受，我就是不能接受，他把那种事当成施舍，我感觉恶心。”

“还施舍呢，韩寒的小说看多了吧。”姚琛用手指戳了戳张颜齐的头：“说句不好听的话，虽说到头来解决问题的是我们，但是他们又何尝不是乐在其中呢，你情我愿互相交换的事，怎么就施舍了。”

“可是他对我，一点意思都没有，我不愿意这样。”

“你还想跟他平等呢，我们这么多人，哪个不是付出了很多，到最后也没索求什么，在我看来啊，感情这个东西呢，就是不计较得失的，你这么计较得失，反倒证明，是你居心不良呢！”

“他上我唉，怎么就是我居心不良了。”

“他周围那么多人，如果有需求，你是比任豪好看还是比夏之光身材好，是比翟潇闻好推倒，还是比何洛洛会撒娇？”姚琛不知道是在说谁：“到头来，是我们在死皮赖脸地扒着人家，不要老是用性别去判定谁主动谁被动。”

“可当时，确实是他先撩我的啊。”

“你再仔细想想？”

人会产生一些记忆偏差，很多时候，是因为他们觉得，自己并不能接受自己做出那样的事，所有到头来，找了一些别的借口，别人不相信，自己深信不疑。

“那你就那么，心甘情愿？”

“我觉得现在挺好的，当初我也不是在他单身的时候追他的，既然当时我能接受，现在我也能接受。”

“那到底为什么呢，你不觉得我们很奇怪么。”

“不知道，大概是没遇见别人了吧，遇见比他更好的人，说不定就变好了。”

“那你继续等吧，我不能奉陪了，我清醒了。”

张颜齐似乎已经下了决心，他是最后一个进来的人，也是第一个离开的人。

“赵让，我不喜欢你了，我们做回朋友吧。”

张颜齐做出这样的决定似乎并不出人意料，姚琛也并没有挽留他的意思。

来去自由，赵让也没有说什么，只是抱了张颜齐一下。

“对不起。”赵让紧紧地抱着张颜齐：“这段时间也谢谢你。”

“没事，我心甘情愿的。”

张颜齐言语里似乎还透露着些许不舍，但是他看不到未来了，他来的还是太晚了，他觉得，无论怎么样，赵让的生活的另一半里都不会有自己了。

“你有空多去看一下姚琛，他真的，很喜欢很喜欢你，虽然他不会太明显地表露出来，但是你要相信，他真的很喜欢你。”

“我知道，我会好好照顾他的，你放心。”

赵让轻轻吻了张颜齐的额头一下。

“对了，今天是我发情期，最后一次，就当我欠你的。”

张颜齐小声说，揭掉了脖子后的抑制贴。

赵让的眼神里不知道是什么，他轻轻撕下自己脖子后的抑制贴，榛子的味道再一次扩散开来。

熟练地脱掉张颜齐的衣服，轻轻压在他背后，舌头像是吃水蜜桃一样，舔过腺体。

赵让从旁边拿过那一小包安全套，这一次，又被张颜齐制止了。

“最后一次，让我好好感受一次，出事了我担着。”

赵让咽了一口口水，将那一小方扔在床边，点了点润滑在手上，轻轻在张颜齐两腿之间搅了几下，然后，身体前倾，进去了。

张颜齐咬着牙，一阵一阵的高潮从下体，透过脊髓，像是跳起来的心电波，荡在脑子里。

“你以后还是要多吃点饭，你真的，瘦的只剩皮包骨头了，这样不好。”

赵让一边抽插，一边跟张颜齐说着。

“压力太大了吧，而且，我头大，也看不太出来。”

张颜齐勉强回答着，声音带着发情期的娇羞。

“别人看不看的出来不重要，自己健康最重要，还是要长点肉比较好。”

“谢谢你啊。”

下身一阵温热，以前总看书上说，说那个东西是滚烫的，但是其实，好像并没有那么夸张，想来也是，毕竟也是从另一个人身体里出来的，那个人的身体，又怎么能做到滚烫呢？

就跟人总说“离别是为了更好的重逢”，可是当时都离开了，又何必谈什么重逢呢？  
48  
清晨，一只松鼠从一棵树跳到另一棵树上，一颗榛子从树上落下，哗啦一声，砸在地上的芒草上，芒草尖，轻盈的露水，滴到地上。早期的人捡了榛子回去，清洗干净了，配合着一块奶糖，丢进咖啡里，再沏一杯茉莉蜂蜜茶，切半个充满阳光的橙子，半个甜滋滋的水蜜桃，桌上摆着一束火红的玫瑰，一顿早餐，就这样做好了。

“他把你甩了？”

“是的。”

“还打了一发分手炮？”

“是的。”

“还真像是张颜齐会做出的事呢。”

周震南无奈的摇摇头，嘴角透露着惋惜。

“你猜下一个是谁？”

“我觉得是夏之光。”

“他不会的，他是个憨批。”

“那你觉得的呢？”

“我觉得是焉栩嘉。”

“不可能的。”

“如果是他怎么办？”

“那我就把他追回来。”

“你真的爱上他了？”

“我也很爱你啊。”

“就你嘴贫，那你还爱谁啊？”

“都很爱。”

“这是个好的方法，我问你，谁如果告诉你他真的要离开，你会真的有不舍。”

“还要算上任豪。”

“何洛洛呢？他不是你营组初恋么？”

“那就再算上洛洛。”

“姚老师呢？”

赵让没有再回答。

“我想你找到方法了。”周震南笑得有些尴尬：“如果你真的不那么爱他们，我觉得，是时候告诉他们了。”

“我有点害怕。”

赵让想清楚了，他必须做点什么了，再拖，拖到比赛结束，大家一起成团时，就真的没办法了。

“没事，我陪着你一起。”

周震南没有看错焉栩嘉，也没有看错赵让，但是赵让看错夏之光了。

焉栩嘉找到赵让时，周震南也在他身边。

“你跟我过来一下。”

焉栩嘉轻轻招呼了一下赵让。

“您先别，我们先把更重要的事做完。”

周震南一脸坏笑着看赵让，有一种“你看我说的是不是”的得意感。

“我有事跟他说。”

焉栩嘉似乎准备了很久，一刻都不想拖延。

“不就是要和他分手嘛，我都猜到了，你又不是不喜欢他了，只是想让他好做一点，别了吧，矫情的话留着回去发朋友圈吧，现在还没你事。”

周震南拉着赵让就想走，而焉栩嘉被说的一愣一愣的，不知道怎么回答。

“他可是说了，如果你提分手就把你再追回来，所以就别矫情地走过场了，郭敬明都快四十了。”

周震南笑着说，焉栩嘉一下子红了脸。

“真的么？”焉栩嘉抬头看赵让。

赵让轻轻点点头，或许他也意识到，自己真的很爱焉栩嘉。

“那你们现在这是？”焉栩嘉有些不解。

“总有些人，没你那么爱他，他也没爱你一样那么爱他们，所以，一个一个往下分咯。”周震南解释到。

当初在一起时，一个个赶进来，已经很诡异了，现在又要通过一个个标准，跟公司解雇职员一样，就更诡异了。

“你觉得从谁开始比较好。”

周震南拉着赵让的手，往阳光房走廊上走。

“挑个难的吧。”

赵让迟疑了一会，敲了一下第二扇门。

“他可是要一哭二闹三上吊了。”

周震南看着门上写的“夏之光 周震南”两个名字，感叹了一句。

“我觉得，他也没那么喜欢我吧。”

“他还不懂喜欢一个人是什么感觉，所以你可以这么说，但是，这样，也会更难处理呢。”周震南显然有些犹豫：“要不再等等吧，等他们逐渐意识到你要开始了再说。”

“别了，早晚要分开，别再耽误他时间了。”

赵让还是打开了阳光房的门，此时夏之光正坐在自己的床上，用平板看决赛要练的舞。

“唉，你们怎么来了，正好帮我挑一下，这两个选哪个比较好啊？”

夏之光看进来的是赵让和周震南，也没有想太多，拉着赵让帮忙选决赛solo的歌。

“《大鱼》么？这首歌对你挺重要的吧。”

周震南看了一眼夏之光的平板，瞟到了这首夏之光当年用来参赛的歌。

“是啊，不过都到决赛了，我觉得，还是要冲一下的。”

夏之光看着屏幕里曾经青涩的自己，不知不觉脸红了。

“那就这个吧，感觉也很适合你。”赵让很认真地看了半天，视频里的夏之光，不似平时那般憨憨的模样，带着中国民族舞舞者那种，很纯粹的美。

“好，听你的。”夏之光满心欢喜：“今天来找我干嘛呀？”

周震南瞟了一眼赵让，感觉他似乎想要退缩，于是从后面顶了他一下。

“那个，光光啊，我在想……”赵让支支吾吾的：“我在想……我们还是做回朋友吧。”

本来还很开心的夏之光，听到这里的时候，表情一下子凝固了，笑意随着嘴角的弧度逐渐褪去，脸绷了起来。

“你什么意思。”夏之光的声音颤抖着。

“他的意思是想说，相比较于恋人，他还是觉得，你们的关系更适合作为朋友。”周震南解释了一下。

“你闭嘴，我问他。”

夏之光盯着赵让，但是赵让并不敢看他的眼睛。

“是的，我觉得，我们还是更适合作为朋友。”赵让还是在躲闪。

“那你，对我有过感觉么？”夏之光死死地问。

“有过吧，经常有，只是，会有更爱你的人的。”赵让似乎想离开。

“那你现在对我还有感觉么？”夏之光继续问。

“要说没有那是假的，但是总是要做出选择的，我不能因为自己的感觉，就耽误你的生活啊。”赵让还想解释。

“我不管，你对我还有感觉那我就要赖着你，谁要跟你做朋友。”

夏之光果然没有出乎意料地，开始耍赖了。

“可是光光啊，我真的是一个很糟糕的男的。”

“与我无关，你渣我吃亏的是我，这个亏我吃了，你别想甩了我。”

这个谈话已经没办法再继续下去了，周震南用手扒拉了一下，让赵让离开了。

“你去找任豪，然后去见姚老师。”周震南小声说：“光光这里，我来跟他聊。”  
49  
赵让充满挫败感地关上了门，第一个，就已经难成这样，更何况，后面还有五个。

以前想过，要不就都要吧，后来发现，就像他当初只想要一个也不行一样，现在他想都要，也不行。

在这个地方，他其实没什么选择的权力。

他没有去找任豪，自从上次吵架之后，他们现在的关系还闹得很僵。

兜兜转转，本来想去张颜齐那里诉诉苦，后来想到张颜齐已经离开他了，想去找牛超，想想他们两个人现在应该也很烦他，那晚丰楚轩说的话已经很明显了，想去找朗哥和也哥，又想到周震南跟他说的，小粤哥的事……

转了一大圈，没剩什么人了。

“怎么了，儿子，怎么郁郁不乐的啊。”赵让最后还是找到了远哥，却被远哥嘲笑了：“你那些小老婆们，又吵架了？”

“远哥，我刚刚跟光光说要分开，他不同意，怎么办？”赵让坐在张远身边，声音近乎有些哽咽：“我好担心，万一他们以后，再也不跟我说话了怎么办？”

“害，我以为什么大事呢。”张远重重地拍了赵让一下：“他要是轻轻松松就答应了，那他还是夏之光么？”

“那怎么办，我现在真的很后悔，当初就不应该……”

“做都做了，也没后悔药了，虽然这段时间你们可能会很不愉快，但是相信我，你们都会长大的。”

“真的？”

“我给你讲个故事，你爹我呢，十年前，也像他们一样，喜欢过当时我们那里唯一的一个Alpha，那时候，他比你可会多了，我们当时11强吧，剩下10个人都是他的后宫，但是呢，就一个一个的淘汰，他就是，每淘汰一个人，他就分一次手，我们当时也哭的很厉害，闹得也比你们大的多，甚至感觉老死都不想往来了，但是现在呢，大家都老了，也就看淡了，大家再提到当年，也就剩笑一笑当时的天真了。”

“其实啊，二十几岁，算是人最冲动的年纪呢，他爱她，她却爱他，他也爱他……大家的青春都是一团糟，你这啊，只是千千万万糟糕的青春的一种，别觉得自己有多特殊，再过几年，你自己都不敢回忆了呢。”

赵让似懂非懂的点点头。

“大家年轻时都做过荒唐事，只是荒唐的程度有所不同。”

赵让揣度着张远告诉他的话，迟疑了一会，敲响了姚琛的门。

敲了几声都没有回应，赵让轻轻扭开门锁，往里面探头看了一眼，空荡荡的，没有人。

也是，都忘了，那是姚琛啊，要找他，不应该在寝室，而应该在练舞室的。

赵让刚准备离开，目光却被一样东西吸引过去。

阳光透过窗户，照在板材制的灰白色桌子上，塑封的表皮亮着一个光点，光点照着的地方，放着一个相框，不偏不倚，就在姚琛床头。

赵让走进屋子，屋子里散发着熟悉的橙子味道，轻轻拿起那个相框，相框封着的，是他们第三次公演的合照。

那张合照上，赵让一只手搂着任豪，另一只手搭在焉栩嘉身上，笑得很开心，而站在三个人旁边的姚琛，笑得也很开心。

照片右下角，用粉红色的笔，画了两个卡通的人物，一个耳朵长长的，一个头圆圆的，两个卡通人物上画了一颗小爱心，粉色的笔迹来回涂抹着，把爱心涂成了实心。

“你要养宠物的话，会养什么啊。”

赵让忽然想到，在那个草地缠绵的晚上，姚琛像是泄了气的皮球一样趴在他身上的时候，突然问了他这么一个问题。

“我啊，可能养只兔子吧。”

赵让当时也耗尽力气，没有思考的回答。

“我想养仓鼠，想养很久了。”姚琛回答。

“是嘛，那我们都养就好了，一只仓鼠，一只兔子。”赵让当时也没有在意。

现在看来，应该画的是一只兔子和一只仓鼠。

从前，仓鼠先生爱上了兔子先生，但是仓鼠先生不敢告诉兔子先生，因为兔子先生身边，还有另一个兔子先生，如果他爱的那个兔子先生，连可爱的同类都不会喜欢，那么，又怎么会喜欢和他天差地别的仓鼠先生呢？

但是后来不知道怎么的，仓鼠先生还是告诉兔子先生了，兔子先生很惊讶，但是还是接受了仓鼠先生。

仓鼠先生爱的很卑微，不在同一个世界的那种卑微。

“好啊，祝你幸福。”

赵让几乎都不用猜，当他向姚琛提出分手的时候，他肯定会笑着答应自己，不会哭不会闹，两个人还会是很好的朋友，一切都很完美，他会是一个很好的前任。

可是就是因为知道这些，兔子先生，不敢提分手了。  
50  
世界开始分崩离析。

赵让从姚琛房间里出来的时候，正好看到阿粤，朗哥和也哥。

也哥脸色僵硬，朗哥脸上像是歉意，阿粤低着头，像是做错了事的孩子。

“大家都过得不太正常呢。”

赵让看着尴尬的三人，没头没尾的说了一句。

刘也没有说话，拉着赵让回了那间原本属于他们的阳光房。

“你说人有的时候，怎么就那么贱呢？”刘也先开了口。

“也哥，已经六月份了，还有不到十天，一切就结束了。”

赵让也不知道怎么安慰刘也，他知道可能发生了什么事，但是他也不敢问。

“我没说他们，我说我。”刘也知道赵让可能误解了什么：“我之前做了那么多，可是高嘉朗啊，他觉得他自己没法出道了，所以他就要跟我分开，你猜猜这个高人干了什么，他为了把我气走，就找了阿粤。”

赵让听着这有些熟悉的剧情，不知觉也红了脸。

“你们Alpha，是不是只会这一招啊，不会说话，不会商量，不会沟通，只会下半身想问题？”刘也苦笑着质问赵让。

“也不是。”赵让有些委屈，说出了自己的想法：“或许只有这样，你们的心里才会好受一点，会觉得不是自己的错，至于别的，我们背着就是了。”

“那你们能不能戏做的全一点啊，一眼看出来了，我们只会更难受，更伤心，因为感觉到了背叛，却还发现，背叛是因为爱，那我们该不该原谅呢？原谅了，你们也没达到目的，我们心理也有根刺；不原谅，你那么爱我，我也还爱你，不原谅等着错过么？”刘也似乎在控诉着什么：“这么昏庸且糟糕的招数，是哪位高人想出来了的，站出来我保证不打死他。”

“对不起，我之前也没想那么多。”赵让兀自地道歉。

刘也两眼放空，原本白色的眼球现在布满了红血丝。

“我问你，你之后打算怎么办，真的出道之后，全部留在身边么？”刘也问赵让。

“张颜齐已经和我分了，你知道吧？”赵让咽了一口口水：“刚才南南带着我，我也决定跟光光分了。”

“夏之光没同意吧。”

刘也已经猜到了结局，他和夏之光关系还不错，他也知道，谁都可以接受，唯独夏之光不可能接受，那个小孩，脾气太倔了。

“是的。”

赵让摇摇头，似乎很无奈。

“你真的不喜欢他么？”刘也试探着问道。

“用南南的话说，可能没那么喜欢吧。”

赵让试着解释，脑子里忽然想到游泳那天，他和夏之光那长达几十秒的对视。

为什么会对视呢？

那时候自己脑子里真的有很多乱七八糟的东西，会想脱光他的衣服，掰开他的双腿，猛烈的抽插，会想让他在自己身下挣扎，回想听他娇喘，看他凌乱……

唯独没有想过，跟他一起生活下去。

“想跟一个人做爱，何尝不是一种感情，大家都是俗人，又不只是，真的只有想好好过日子，才是真正的感情。”

刘也看了一眼赵让的表情，似乎猜到了他的心思。

“可是还是会有区别的吧。”赵让似乎有点动摇。

“可是爱情又怎么能划分多少和不同呢？”刘也不知道再说谁。

“那你凭什么希望朗哥只对你一个人好呢？”

赵让一句话，让刘也没话可说了。

人都是很虚伪很虚伪的，当说别人的时候，你可以晓之以理动之以情，刘也试图给赵让安慰，也试图给自己的好朋友，之后的团队营造和谐的环境，所以他希望赵让真正做一回日漫男，但是回到自己，却希望自己的人生，幸福圆满。

“那你就决定这样，一个一个分手？”

“只能这样了。”

“可是你都会失败的，相信我，除了姚琛，没有一个人，会真的离开你的，哪怕他们答应了离开你。”

“我知道，不会太容易，可也只能这样了。”赵让叹了一口气。

“所以你想好留谁了么？”

“这个也没什么选择吧。”  
51  
“好啊，祝你幸福。”

“行，我猜到了。”

“好的，以后我们还会是好朋友的。”

“像我说的，我会等你两年。”

“我不管，我不分。”

大家的反应，都没有太出乎意料。

赵让陆陆续续完成了所有的故事，哪怕这些故事在有些人那里并没有完结，但是他暂时，也想不了那么多了。

他疲倦的躺在那张大床上，缓缓闭上了眼睛，他太困了，他累了。

再次醒来时，任豪躺在自己身边，依旧像那个一切崩坏开始的早晨那样，睡着的时候，下嘴唇轻轻的张开。

赵让伸出手，将任豪抱进自己怀里，他似乎很久没有拥抱过另一个人了，任豪身上软软的肉贴在自己身上，呼吸的热气透过衬衫，轻微有些热意。

怀孕的Omega像是一杯水，也像是一条丝绸，更像是一个布娃娃，抱在怀里，暖暖的，软软的，带着一种归属感般的温暖。

“醒了？”

任豪揉着眼睛，慵懒地伸了一下，靠在赵让胳膊上。

“醒了。”

赵让轻轻吻上了任豪的双唇，咖啡那股苦中带甜的味道，和可卡因原有的特殊味道，伴随着唇上的温热与轻滑，格外令人着迷。

“我亲过你很多次唉，但是这次，我还想再亲一次。”

赵让忽然觉得这个吻有点过于诱人了，抱着任豪，又想亲一次。

任豪脸红红的，也没有反抗，只是像只小猫一样，柔软地躺在赵让怀里。

“人都是你的，亲呗。”

赵让微笑着，再一次亲吻了上去。

“以后还有很多事，但是你放心，我会和你一起面对的。”

“我知道，我陪着你。”

“现在，先把出道夜熬过去。”

赵让轻轻刮了一下任豪的鼻子。

一切都回归了正常，风暴过后，所有人都在寻找平静，也在寻找平静中，让人不那么平静的萌芽和爆发。

《赤子》，《乘风》，这些少年将自己的热血挥洒在这个舞台上，然后去迎接一个，不那么令人意外的结局。

“你中了是不是。”

翟潇闻关上门，另一个人被逼到角落，翟潇闻显得有些咄咄逼人，脸上的表情，混杂着高兴，悲伤，甚至不敢相信。

张颜齐像是只受伤的猫，缩在阳光房的角落，不敢看翟潇闻，只是默默低着头，一言不发。

“我问你是不是啊，我捡到了，如果不是你的，难道任豪又测了一次？”

回答赵让的有五个人，翟潇闻是唯一不难猜的那个人，他不会放手，开始不会，结束也不会。他一直在等一个机会，去破坏现有看似有序看似和平却无比荒谬的现状的机会。

然后，他在厕所发现一条验孕棒，他知道，机会来了。

冰箱里有啤酒，在一个训练到很晚的午夜，他给所有人拿啤酒，只有张颜齐一口都没喝。

“你疯了是不是，这个时候冒出来，如果你真的那么在乎他，当初为什么要提分开，如果你不提，我们剩下几个，也不会到现在这个样子。”

翟潇闻像是在训斥自己犯错的女儿，但是语气里，却全是自己的不甘。

张颜齐侧着头，依旧一眼不发，他的侧脸总是带着忧郁，无论在什么样的灯光下，都显得呆滞丧气，却又在其中，有迸发的生命感。

“你再不说，我去告诉赵让了。”

翟潇闻最后也没有办法，几乎是没好气的说了一句，开门准备离开。

“你别告诉他。”

张颜齐一把拉住翟潇闻，语气里透露着哀求。

“那你想怎么办，这件事瞒不住的，你肚子会一天天起来，你的发情期会消失，你的信息素会爆炸，这些，你打算怎么办，即使他们现在不知道，他们早晚也会知道的啊，到时候你打算怎么办，都在一个团里，抬头不见低头见的，你怎么说，你又想让赵让怎么办？”

倒是翟潇闻先带出哭腔，虽然这里是个破局点，但是，这个破局点，可能将他们全部毁灭，现在，他也害怕了。

“我自己一个人可以带的，反正现在离出去也不久了，我出去就找个男朋友，然后风火几天，分开后，把这个说是他的就行了。”张颜齐咬咬牙：“我不想再进入赵让的生活了。”

“哥，你是蠢还是傻啊，现在科技这么发达，他万一看着不对，去鉴定了，你怎么办，更重要的是，那时候，你打算让任豪怎么办，你们俩不是好兄弟么？”

翟潇闻听着张颜齐的话，一瞬间有些苦笑不得。

“那你说我该怎么办，打掉么？”张颜齐将手放在脸上，狠狠地搓了一把脸：“虽然现在不过两三周，但是，那也是一条小生命啊，这周日就要决赛了，我现在去打个胎，也不现实吧。”

“我还是觉得，你该告诉赵让，这是你们俩的事，需要你们自己去决定。”

翟潇闻最后撂下一句话，关上了门。  
52  
夏之光大概已经有两周，没有跟赵让说过一句话了。

其他人都过得很正常，周震南和焉栩嘉还是会经常和赵让勾肩搭背，何洛洛时不时出来酸一下任豪肚子里的孩子，并时常传达出“如果是我先怀上有你屁事”的观点，姚老师会在旁边很温柔的笑，还顺便承包了任豪的日常伙食；翟潇闻和张颜齐装着彼此的秘密，在边缘摸索试探，却总不敢迈出那一步。

孙圻峻变成了一只独苗，他选择了远离，剩下的人跟他都不是太熟，而唯一跟他熟的那个人，说的每一句话，做的每一件事，都在往他已经千疮百孔的心上撒盐。

牛超，他是牛超，他不曾属于过谁，曾经，现在，未来，都是这样。

只有夏之光，十等分的花嫁终究成了一个人的嫁衣，大家至少都明面上装着开心，却只有他，死死地拽着他认定属于他的那份裙角，迟迟不肯放手。

周震南劝过，不听，焉栩嘉劝过，不听，彭楚粤劝过，不听……光光有一套属于他自己的世界体系，这个体系里，他永远执拗于曾经的那份感情。

又回到他们相识的起点，周震南告诉赵让，解铃还须系铃人，这个结，到最后还是只能赵让去解。

赵让也在找一个这样的时机，可是这个时机，好像没那么容易。每次他试图找到落单的夏之光，他都会很快离开，不留一点情面的那种离开，赵让进来，他出去，咣当砸门的声音，都像是叛逆与不服的宣言。

“赵让”两个字，在他那里变成了一个敏感词。

草率的结束，永远是不负责任的，而不负责任，不理后事的处理方法，总是会有各种各种的问题，不断地冒出来，然后使当初那个人疲于应付。

毕竟这个社会是不允许穿上裤子不认人的，从生理到心理上都不允许。

“张颜齐，你怎么回事？”

当周震南也闻到张颜齐那股盖不住的桃子味的时候，他意识到，可能有什么事情发生了。

“啊……可能最近太累了，我发情期提前了吧。”

张颜齐试图掩盖，给出了一个很天衣无缝的答案。

“真的？”

周震南将信将疑，最近张颜齐的表现越来越不对，不太像他一直认识的那个人了，所以他还在本能的怀疑。

“那还能是因为什么，我吃了催化剂么？”张颜齐用他惯常的幽默试图缓和氛围：“我现在吃那东西干嘛呢，又没有人来找我，赵让，不是一直在陪任豪么。”

“等一下，怎么又扯上赵让了。”

本来周震南还没觉得有什么，但是这个突如其来的赵让，反倒让他的神经敏感了起来。

“哎呀，真的没事，你别担心了，周末就公演了，好好去练舞吧。”张颜齐将周震南推出去，关上了门：“我发情期，休息一下，你帮我跟大家说一声。”

周震南还在疑惑，但是考虑到这种时候，加上张颜齐也一直是个有主见的人，就没有再管。

张颜齐感觉头很疼，最近发生的事实在太多，他需要缓一缓，关上灯，倒在床上，很快就睡了过去。

黑暗中，有人进来，在桌子上放了什么，发出悉悉索索的声音，然后离开了。

张颜齐翻了个身，困意让他不是很想起来，但是毕竟来了人，他还是不得不起来。

饭菜的香味很浓郁，张颜齐揉着惺忪的眼睛，打开灯，桌子上是一碗蒸鸡蛋，保温桶里还有玉米排骨汤，连主食，都是很稀的南瓜粥。

岛上食堂没有这些东西，会蒸鸡蛋的，只有每天姚琛给任豪做的饭。

刹那间，眼泪就充盈了张颜齐的眼眶，像是有无数的委屈，都在这一刻释放出来，他舀了一大口鸡蛋，咸淡刚好，喂进嘴里的时候，终于忍不住大哭了起来。

“你准备什么时候告诉他。”

作为张颜齐的室友，事无巨细的姚琛，怎么会不知道张颜齐所经历的一切。

“我不知道。”

张颜齐还在哭着，他平时是个很坚强的人，但是这种时候，面对未来的压力也好，面对一段感情的未知也好，都有些超过了他能够承受的范围，有时候哭出来，便是最好的解压方法了。

“其实现在还早，你要不跟老师们说说，处理一下算了。”姚琛轻轻拍着张颜齐的后背。

“可是，即使这样，也最好告诉他吧。”

张颜齐其实心下已经做好了决定，他没有任豪那样的勇气和底气，虽然他心里有无数不甘，但是似乎没有更好的选择了。

只是，他没想好，这件事要怎么跟赵让说。  
53  
故事还没有结束，甚至，在大家都以为高潮已过，只剩收尾的时候，给了所有人一颗炸弹。

有时候人会沉浸在自己的世界里，忘记了这个世界还有其他人，而他们，这些我们未曾在意，未曾想到的人，有时候，就会给自己的人生，一个莫名其妙的惊喜。

任豪死死地挡在阳光房的门前，眼珠布满红血丝，榛子的味道如同被打碎的试管，铺满了整个屋子。

赵让就坐在他面前，任豪眼眶里全是眼泪，盯着赵让。

“我们完了。”

赵让还没搞清楚究竟发生了，但是随着一个又一个的“试管”碎掉，空气里各种各样的Omega性激素爆炸，混合，将周围的一切变得有些窒息时，赵让好像意识到了什么。

“有人幸免么？”

赵让瞳孔放大，问任豪。

“没有。”任豪摇摇头，声音里全是绝望：“而且，剂量很大很大，我怕……”

话还没说完，下一秒，任豪就整个人瘫倒在地上，燥热如同蚂蚁啃噬着他的身体，他一边全身瘫软，毫无力气，另一边却又无比用力，将身上的衣服以近乎撕的模式脱掉。

这具如同荷包蛋一样白嫩可口的身体，赵让并不陌生，但是此刻，脑子里想的，却并非尽情享用，得欢且欢，而是另一个生命，以及，门外那些他曾经的情人。

就像进入一个十八禁游戏的副本，主人公需要去遇见他的后宫，不计后果的与他们欢娱，在这个过程中，肉体碰撞，水乳相交……

听起来挺好的，但是对于一个正常生活的人来说，却近乎噩梦。

而噩梦从眼前开始。

赵让小心翼翼地抱起面前的任豪，任豪的两腿之间已经完全湿透了，甚至连嘴角都有口水的泡沫，双眼涣散，面色潮红，冷白皮加热变成了桃子粉红，催化剂的力道实在太大，任豪整个人已经完全失去了理智，只是呆呆地望着赵让，双手死死地攒着他的衣服，不想让他离开一点点。

怀孕的时候，应该不会有什么问题吧。

赵让尽量让自己能够平静下来，虽然Omega的味道让他体内的兽欲一再爆发，但是他还是在想，现在和任豪做爱会不会影响他肚子里的孩子。

现实没给他多的时间了，赵让还没反应过来，任豪已经整个人盘在他身上了，孕期Omega的激素本就更加浓郁，长期的积攒，得不到发泄，加上临近决赛的压力，让任豪近乎疯狂，赵让感觉到自己的裤子已经被任豪下身流出的液体淋湿，他没有选择，无论结果是什么，都只能承担了。

赵让缓缓脱下裤子，用手撸了撸其实已经搭了很久帐篷的下体，双手扶住任豪的大腿，缓缓地插了进去。

轻轻咬破任豪背后地腺体，像是吸一杯榛子奶茶一样，一点一点的舔着。

赵让到底是不敢太用力的，只能轻轻地在那个地方磨蹭，保持较低的频率，但是显然，这样对任豪的刺激更大，他也没有说话，只是瞪着那双漂亮的眼睛，像是享受，也像是乞讨。

“小豪啊，我真的不敢用力的，万一……”

赵让看着任豪委屈的表情，也只能解释，虽然赵让知道，这个时候的他们，什么都听不进去。

赵让还是很迟疑，任豪已经开始自己动了。

“要不我稍微快一点，但是你要是不舒服了一定要说啊。”

任豪眼睛一下子亮了，激动的点了点头，嘴里还有嘤嘤的声音。

赵让咽了一口口水，用力将任豪的身体维稳，然后加快了腰上的速度。

持续不断的喘息声，此起彼伏的，任豪的身体出了很多汗，性激素挥发了，空气里的味道更为浓郁。

一阵猛烈的抽插过后，赵让如释重负的叹了一口气，将下体拔了出来，乳白色的精液填满了那个安全套，赵让将它取下来，扔进了垃圾桶里。

任豪已经有些半虚脱了，躺在床上，身上热气腾腾的，逐渐恢复理智。

“有不舒服么？”

赵让看任豪眼神逐渐恢复正常，问他。

任豪摇摇头，摸了一下自己的肚子，看来这次没有太大的问题。

“明天比赛前我们去查一下，我觉得催化剂也可能有影响。”

赵让躺在任豪身边，一把将他搂到自己怀里，亲吻了他额头一下。

任豪似乎没有力气说话了，只是点点头，安详的躺在赵让臂弯里。

就这样又沉默了几分钟，最后，是任豪推了推赵让。

“算了吧，我觉得他们可以处理的，毕竟之前也是这么过来的。”

赵让知道任豪的意思，但是，即使任豪允许，他也不想再陷入怪圈了。

任豪盯着赵让，赵让也盯着任豪。

“真的想去的话，去吧，这一次。”

任豪最后还是说了这句话，然后从旁边，把一大包安全套递给赵让。

“就当最后的告别，你和他们，也还有一些话，需要说清的。”

任豪微笑着，已经恢复了正常。

这本劣质的黄色小说，是该到结局的时候了。

赵让接过那一包安全套，从中抽了八个出来，揣进兜里，关上了门。

奶糖，茉莉花，芒草，蜂蜜，橙子，清泉，蜜桃，红玫瑰……他该从谁开始呢？

赵让犹豫了一会，走向了C班仅剩的那个房间。  
54  
赵让在广州生活了很多年，但是他并不会说粤语，也不会唱粤语歌。

最初在韩国遇到孙圻峻的时候，孙圻峻听到赵让是广州人，就跟他兀自说起了闽南语。后来发现赵让根本听不懂，这才换回那个有点奶奶的，台湾腔的普通话。

“更何况，粤语跟闽南语，也不一样啊。”

后来赵让反应过来，提醒了孙圻峻一句，孙圻峻这才意识到自己搞错了。

那时候他们13岁，在异国，抱着在舞台上光鲜亮丽的梦想，面对韩国艺人行业可怕的筛选机制和异国他乡的排挤，他们有时候感觉未来暗无天日，每天被选管揪起来，然后无尽的训练，吃饭时还经常成为韩国练习生的出气筒。

那时候赵让留着现在看来无比非主流的金发，刘海为了造型留的很长，盖住了眼睛。

“要变得很不好惹，才能活下去哦，不然他们真的会欺负你的。”赵让接孙圻峻的时候，是这么跟他说的：“而且，你长得这么好看，他们真的会做很过分的事的。”

那时候孙圻峻被赵让牵着，懵懵懂懂地走在狭窄的长廊上。

有个个子很高的男生冲着新来的孙圻峻吹口哨，赵让抬起拳头，恶狠狠地冲着那个人比了一个架势，那人这才缩了缩，回到了自己房间。

“刚才那个人是谁啊？”

孙圻峻还一脸懵，赵让已经开始给他整理床铺了。

“没什么，一个小喽啰，别理他就是了。”赵让似乎并不在意：“以后有人欺负你呢，你就来找我，我替你去找他们。”

孙圻峻看着眼前这个给他铺床的男孩子，不知道为什么，突然很有安全感。

“谢谢你啊。”

孙圻峻从包里拿衣服出来，递给赵让。

“没事，你是我在这认识的唯一一个中国人，我们在这里不容易，当然要互相帮助了。”

赵让接过衣服，一件一件叠好，放进橱柜里。

时间是让人猝不及防的东西  
晴时有风阴有时雨  
争不过朝夕 又念着往昔  
偷走了青丝却留住一个你

孙圻峻在vocal测试的时候，选了一首很不适合他的歌，他国语咬字也不是很好，下面测评的老师也听不懂他在唱什么，所以，他最后还是被分去了舞蹈。

“没事，我觉得唱的挺好的，很可爱。”赵让强忍着不笑出来。

“你又不懂。”孙圻峻气急败坏地说：“你看过这个电影么，真的很感人好不好。”

“我不看香港电影。”赵让摇摇头：“不过，你唱的，没让我感觉到这很感人，倒像是一个喜剧。”

“那你过年回去看吧，看完告诉我感想。”

孙圻峻像是给赵让布置作业的老师，特别认真地叮嘱赵让。

该发生的事还是发生了，赵让有一天练完舞，看到本来早该回到寝室的孙圻峻没有回来，他意识到不好了。

平时就有很多人说要划破他的脸，也有很多人在练舞时揩油，赵让越想，心里越觉得不踏实，练舞室，食堂，练歌房，全都找遍了，也没有找到，赵让觉得自己都要哭了。

最后只剩那个地方了，那个赵让最不想去的角落。

他很自责，他知道孙圻峻在那里会遭受什么，他第一次意识到，他真的喜欢上孙圻峻了。

眼泪在尚且年幼的孩子眼眶里打转，赵让赶到公共厕所那个角落的时候，孙圻峻站在那里，地上横七竖八躺了三四个人。

赵让一把拉过孙圻峻，紧紧地抱住了他。

“我是不是没告诉你，我跆拳道黑带哦。”

孙圻峻看着眼前哭成泪人的赵让，反过来还要安慰他。

后来过年的时候，赵让真的回家看了《岁月神偷》，但是来年，他就没有再去韩国了，孙圻峻，也就变成了他QQ里几百个好友中的一个。

再见的时候，就是创造营了。

岁月是一场有去无回的旅行  
好的坏的都是风景  
别怪我贪心 只是不愿醒  
因为你只为你愿和我一起  
看云淡风轻

当年的那些小情愫，就永远被埋葬，成为记忆里最好的宝物了。

躺在床上的孙圻峻，脸色通红，能看到抑制贴还贴着，但是空气里浓郁的玫瑰花味道，也知道抑制剂失效了。

赵让从兜里拿出一个安全套，迟疑了一会，递到孙圻峻面前。

“要么？”

赵让并不是在挑逗，他是真心真意的问，脑子里这些年的故事闪过，他不知道，究竟发生了什么，他和孙圻峻会走到这里。

也许是发情期的Omega情绪波动真的很大，高潮时爽的翻倍，悲伤时，也会被完全淹没。

孙圻峻攥着那个安全套，痛哭了起来，那种不顾一切，整个大通铺都能听到的哭声。

“我们，真的回不去了吧。”

赵让也跟着哭了起来：

“对不起，真的对不起。”

赵让从来没看过孙圻峻哭，虽然他看起来很软，但是其实内心里，比谁都坚强。

“你一定要出道，任豪也一定要出道，你们一定要好好的。”

孙圻峻瞪着他那双泪眼，抽泣着，将那个套套扔进了垃圾桶。

他拒绝了，如果一切已经失去，那也大可不必在失去那一刻温情。  
55  
赵让擦擦眼角，一个故事完了，还有七个故事等着他。

蜂蜜的味道指引着，赵让走到了最开始的地方，那个周震南带他来，他第一次看夏之光，然后夏之光就喜欢上他的地方。

二楼废弃的依然如同从来没有人，打开铁门的时候，有灰尘飞在空气里，在窗户透过的阳光里，一颗一颗的，纷纷扬扬。

一切就像回到最开始，六月份的白天变得很长，快接近落日的时候，太阳光变得有些红色，红色里还有金色的光芒，夏之光就缩在那个角落里，瑟瑟发抖，脖子后面贴满了抑制贴，但是似乎没有一点用，Omega的激素带着他的蜂蜜味道，还在扩散。

夏之光闭着眼睛，似乎在全力克制身体的本能反应，看到有人进来，他睁开眼睛，看了一眼，来的是赵让。

他抿了抿嘴唇，试图移动身体离开，可是刚站起来，骨头就软掉，马上摔到了地上。

赵让连忙赶上来，扶起了摔倒的夏之光。

近距离接触，性激素的味道有点让赵让发晕，他尽量维持住身体的稳定性，可是夏之光力气很大，还是拽着赵让，一起再次摔了下去。

大概夏之光总是那种，爱恨都会写在脸上的人，虽然他平时看起来呆呆傻傻的，但是在大是大非上，却又格外的执拗。

他还在生赵让的气，紧紧闭着嘴，不说一句话。

两个人那么安静，一句话都没有，赵让不知道说什么，夏之光也不愿意说话。

赵让轻轻碰了碰夏之光的后脖颈，密密麻麻的抑制贴，那种磨砂的手感，与指纹交错，带着相互作用的力量。

赵让忽然想到他们俩第一次做的时候，他还嫌夏之光话太多，那些浓郁的，带着性诱惑力的情话，都不再有蜂蜜的甜味，而是愈发苦涩。

“来吧。”

赵让轻轻揭掉了夏之光脖子后的一块抑制贴，夏之光猛烈地颤抖了一下，但是没有还手，也没有闪躲。

第二块，第三块，第四块……那里原本贴上了一座小山，那座小山越高，夏之光对赵让的执念，就有多深。

最后一块，被从皮肤上缓缓揭下，红肿的腺体，带着蜂蜜味道的荷尔蒙，完全爆炸。

夏之光这次很乖，一句话都没有，一个动作都没有，像是失去了力气和意识的人偶，赤身裸体地靠在那个墙角，下身流了一地，全身猛烈地颤抖着，更像是真的很害怕。

大概他也知道，这是最后一次了吧。

赵让轻轻分开夏之光的双腿，伸出食指，在外围点了点，试探性地伸了进去。

他的身体开始猛烈的摇晃，小穴死死地夹着赵让的那根手指，汗珠从发丝上流下，砸在地上，溅起性液的水花。

赵让往他身边凑了凑，嘴唇贴在夏之光脸颊上，小舌头轻轻点了点他眼角那颗泪痣。

温润潮湿的触感从侧脸传来，柔软的舌头，触碰即是痒，触碰，即是可望不可及的诱惑。

“呜……”

夏之光有了第一个声音，是一声带着颤抖的，近乎呜咽的娇喘。

赵让缓缓勾下身，手指一边继续在夏之光的后穴里搅动，一边张开嘴，一口含下了夏之光已经直挺的肉棒。

赵让以前跟他们讲过，他可以帮他们舔，但是他不喜欢帮他们口，他也不喜欢被口，这也算是他的第一次。

缓缓地上下移动，嘴唇柔软的触感，带着潮湿的榛子味道。

夏之光感觉自己已经撑不住了，他猛地推开赵让的头，可是还是有点晚，乳白色的精液，还是喷了赵让一脸。

夏之光一脸心疼，粘稠的液体挂在赵让睫毛上，他低下眼睛的时候，才让人想起来，他不过是一个刚过18岁的小男孩。

“对不起。”

夏之光伸出舌头，小心地舔着赵让的脸，那是他自己的东西，触碰到味蕾的时候，那股苦味并没有改变。

“是我对不起你。”

赵让木木然地杵在原地，任凭夏之光舔干净他脸上粘稠的液体，那东西就像粉底液，被舌头推开，怎么样，都带着一股荷尔蒙的味道，驱散不尽。

“来吧，到你了。”

夏之光已经逐渐恢复了理智，现在，他要做，他该做的事情了。

“没必要了，你已经度过发情期了不是么？”

“没事，当我送给你的分手礼物吧。”

夏之光推倒赵让，从他兜里摸出一个套套，用嘴撕开，给赵让套上，然后掰开自己的双臀，用性液湿润了几下后，缓缓坐了下去。

赵让没有动，夏之光坐在他身上，自己动，他知道哪里最舒服，也知道什么速度最合适。

伴随着几声喘气，夏之光停下了动作。

“你真的太亏了，我学民族舞的，其实还有好多姿势，你没解锁呢。”

夏之光缓缓起身，将那个装着乳白色液体的套套从赵让身上拿下来，然后扔在了一边。

“没事，会有一个幸运的人，享受到那些的。”

赵让侧过身，两人四目相对，就像当时在泳池那样。

“无论你最后选了谁，你要记住，他一定都是最幸运的那个人，而不是你最对不起的那个人，因为我们都爱你，在爱里，没有对错，只有是否适合。”

夏之光轻轻吻了赵让额头一下，赵让扶着夏之光的脸，吻了他的唇。

这个吻很久很久，绵延悠长，是一个什么欲望都不带，只有温暖与爱的吻。  
56  
任豪推开翟潇闻的门的时候，翟潇闻已经知道会发生什么了。

“张颜齐怀孕了，你的。”

他只剩下了最后的挣扎，哪怕这个挣扎，会将一切，变得完全不一样。

刚推门进来的赵让一瞬间愣住了，他没有想到这个结果，他本以为，搞定夏之光之后，剩下所有的事，都会迎刃而解，可是他没有想到，生活还是在这里，给他埋了一个彩蛋。

一块味道并不太好的巧克力，阿甘不喜欢，赵让也不喜欢。

“我不管你今天要来干嘛，这件事他打算瞒着你，然后自己通过节目组打掉，但是我觉得，你有资格知道，你也有资格，重新考虑之前做的一切。”

翟潇闻的声音很虚弱，像是强撑着，终于撑到了他把这句话说完，所以在说完的那一刻，他就直直的，倒在了床上，失去了所有的理智。

只剩喘气，属于男性Omega的，有些粗壮，但是依然较弱的，每个音节都是“想要”的喘气。

赵让背靠在门上，这下，他彻底傻了。

这件事的性质不言而喻，就像一切都是从他当初接受何洛洛开始一样，如果他和任豪接受张颜齐，那之后的故事，又会是一个无底洞。

可是如果他不接受，那是他的孩子，他没有理由放弃，他所经历的一切，没有给他放弃一个生命的权力。

他现在只有一个想法，就是找到张颜齐，哪怕现在，他的Omega们，还在遭受催化剂所带来的折磨。

“赵让……”

翟潇闻大声喊了一句，却没有喊回摔上门的赵让。

他脑子里一片空白，却在关上门的那一刻，看到了在角落哭泣的刘也。

“也哥，发生了什么，朗哥呢？”赵让急忙赶过去。

刘也的发情期症状已经解除，他红着眼睛，胳膊抱着双腿，全身瑟瑟发抖。

“也哥，朗哥呢？”

赵让心里有种不好的预感，难道，最不该发生的事，还是发生了。

对了，他早该想到，剩下的26个人，无非是他一拨，朗哥一拨，如果不是他的人给全岛下了催化剂，那动手的，就是朗哥那一拨的人了。

那一拨人是谁带头，看刘也的样子，也就八九不离十了。

赵让这时想到陪自己进来的鑫一，一股难以置信的冲击，将他击倒。

可是当下，于他而言，有更重要的事情没有解决。

“让让，你看在我照顾你这么久的份上，你救救他吧，相信我，你可以的，他打得过那些人，只是他现在脑子不清楚，你救救他，也救救我，好不好。”

刘也的声音近乎嘶哑，赵让从没见过刘也这样，像是被扔进了无尽黑暗的谷底，看不到一点光芒的囚犯。

“也哥，可是……”

赵让又何尝不想做点什么，只是，现在整个星光岛，就像是无尽的炼狱，他自身尚且难保，又何谈去帮忙。

刘也缩在那个角落，像是独自舔舐伤口的小动物，柔弱的让人心疼。

那只有一个办法了。

赵让快步小跑着，敲了周震南的门。

当下，大概只有真正的Leader，可以解决这些问题了。

可另一个问题是，周震南自己，也没有逃过催化剂，他同样需要抚慰。

房间里的奶糖味道浓郁醇厚，在密闭狭小的空间里，发酵扩散。

“南南，我有一件事需要麻烦你。”

赵让的开头，似乎还没注意到床上周震南的状态。

周震南勉强翻了个身，赵让看着全身通红的他，这才想起来，他也中了催化剂。

“怎么了？”

周震南勉强够起身体，说话的声音很小，像是发烧了。

“没事。”

赵让看着眼前的周震南，这才意识到，这段时间，他是有多依赖周震南。

他其实只有小小的一个，比自己矮半个头，被子能盖住全身，他所展露出来的霸气，他所做的一切，都没有改变，在生理上，他还是个需要自己照顾，需要一个依靠的Omega的本心。

“肯定有事的，是不是我朗爹出事了。”

周震南想坐起来，却还是被已经完全化掉的骨头，“咣”的一声，摔在地上。

“没事的，你的事更重要，别的事，咱们待会再说哈。”

赵让的声音很温柔，他轻轻脱掉周震南已经湿透的裤子，像抱一个孩子一样，将他整个抱起，放回床上。

“肯定有事的，我们先去把那个解决了。”

“你别逞强了。”

“你答应过我的。”

“什么？”

“春游那天你答应我的。”

时间回到他们第一次表露心迹的那一天，那天天气还不错，那天，赵让第一次深入的了解周震南。

他想起来，周震南告诉他，他为什么会喜欢自己，他说，因为在只有在赵让身边的时候，他不会因为自己是Omega，就觉得他什么都是错的，觉得他什么都做不了。

“我刚分化时听了很多这样的话，什么啊，他是Omega，那最后还不是被上了，怀孕了，就嫁人了，现在表现成那样，有什么用啊，但是你不一样的，哪怕你知道我是Omega，你还是会尊重我做的一切，还是愿意容忍我的小脾气。”

现在才发现那是一句表白，赵让觉得自己有些愚钝，也有些措手不及。

“我答应你，但是，现在，让我照顾你，再由你来照顾大家，好不好。”  
57  
故事结束的时候，总是习惯了煽情，就像春晚莫名其妙的小品，强行上些价值观，无非是为了过审，可是生活不需要过审，人只是因为不舍得，才想要煽情。

“赵让，这是最后一次了吧。”

周震南胳膊勾在赵让脖子后面，身体随着赵让的抽插一点一点晃动。

“不好说哦。”

赵让的回答变了，他想，现在去看未来，确实充满了未知吧。

“怎么了，难道张颜齐真的怀孕了？”

周震南似乎早就猜到了结果，只是他一直不愿去相信这一切罢了。

赵让没有回答，只是继续加快了下身的速度，猛烈的撞击，每一下，都从周震南的敏感点摩擦过去，带来前列腺高潮的刺激感。

“无论发生什么，记得我告诉你的，我等你两年。”

周震南失去了所有的力气，整个人趴在赵让怀里，精液喷在他和赵让的腰上，拉出一长条，白花花的肚子，逐渐褪去粉红色。

完事后，赵让坐在床头，瘦骨嶙峋的，背上的蝴蝶骨被一层皮肤贴着，真的很明显，他太瘦了，瘦的有些让人心疼。

“走吧，该去解决我们要解决的事了，趁一切还没有太迟。”

周震南随手从旁边拉过被角，擦了擦肚子和两腿之间湿润粘稠的汁液，勉强起身，要穿衣服。

“你先休息会，我自己去解决。”

赵让穿上旁边的营服衬衫，背对着周震南，直接开门离开了。

周震南愣在原地，他想追出去，但是那一刻，赵让跟他说的那句话，就像是命令一样，他被牢牢固定在床上，没有在动弹。

“我听你的，就这一次。”

周震南望着赵让离开的方向，默念了一句，缓缓低下了头，怅然若失。

高嘉朗的位子并不难找，Omega聚集的地方就是，熟悉的鸢尾花聚集的地方就是。

赵让推开门，他没有看眼前各种各样的肉体，这些都不再对他有诱惑力，在一片或是不甘，或是畏惧，或是腼腆的眼神中，赵让一把背起角落里目光涣散，浑身沾着各种各样液体的高嘉朗，离开了那个房间。

“朗哥，你又是何必呢，你知道，他们不是你的对手吧，明明只有那几个人。”

“小子，你不知道，如果我不这样做，你也哥，会被我耽误的。”

“可是如果他心里，愿意等你这两年呢，如果，其实是你，不愿意等这两年呢？”

“他有光明的未来，我可以做歌手，我的公司还不错，我的演艺生涯还长，可是你也哥，参加了这么多节目，公司也很垃圾，他又执念于跳舞，不愿意去演戏，这两年，说不定就是他最后的机会呢，我真的，不能那么自私。”

“可是，你用自己的想法，帮他规划好了他的人生，又何尝不是自私呢，万一，在他眼中，哪怕在聚光灯下无尽闪烁，但是因为没有你，他都不开心呢？”

高嘉朗沉默了，他想骂一句赵让，想骂一句，你这么小，哪知道什么是爱情，可是他发现，其实不知道什么是爱情的，一直好像都是自己。

“六年前，我跟一个人约定好了，要一起站上舞台，要一起闪闪发光，现在他跟你一样，他说我要好好在那个舞台跳下去，要好好珍惜身边的人，但是，他哪里知道，我心底，永远有他的一个位子呢？他哪里知道，与舞台下的梦想相比，我更珍惜的，是那段我们只有彼此的日子呢？”

赵让话语里很冷静，像是在说另一个人的故事。

“朗哥，不要变得跟我一样啊，这样的我其实很难过，我没选择了，我必须要接受自己曾经错误选择带来的一切代价，可是你不一样啊，你那么爱他，他也那么爱你，你没有做过特别错误的选择，你还有一个，帮我完成梦想的机会，所以，答应过，哪怕不是为自己的幸福，就算为了我，也尝试一下，好不好。”

高嘉朗搭在赵让背上，眼泪止不住的流，他知道，这个小孩说的其实是对的。

原本锁在角落里的刘也，看到背着高嘉朗回来的赵让，一下子激动的冲了上来。

赵让放下高嘉朗，两个人像是久别重逢的恋人，紧紧地抱在一起，热烈地亲吻着。

赵让在旁边看着， 露出了久违的，释怀的微笑。

“谢谢你啊，让让，我会试一试的。”

“没事，我还有自己的事要处理，我先走了。”

赵让跟两个人招招手，像是给自己曾经所有的过去，过去里的那个人，彻底告了个别。

“你说的没错，时间是让人猝不及防的东西。”  
58  
这个房间，没有浓烈的橙子味，也没有浓烈的蜜桃味，只有躺在床上的张颜齐，和在一旁照料的姚琛。

“你们没事么？”

赵让本来有些吃惊，但是，很快，他就明白了，事情有更可怕的解释。

“没有，张颜齐今天生病了，我陪他去医院了，所以我们俩逃过了一劫。”

姚琛尽量掩盖着什么，这是他和张颜齐的约定，他们最终决定，瞒着赵让。

“什么病？”

赵让看着床上唇色苍白的张颜齐，声音颤抖着。

“没什么，就发烧，这段时间公演太累了，就有点严重。”

张颜齐的声音十分虚弱，带着极力掩盖的声音。

“我尊重你的决定，但是，下次，请至少先让我知道好么？”

赵让不打算隐瞒下去了，一句话，眼泪就开始在两人眼中打转。

“有什么关系呢？我当时告诉过你吧，所有的责任，我一个人扛。”

“可是，这种事，明明我也有知情权吧。”

“如果让你知道了，只会让事情变得更糟吧。”

“可是，无论再怎么糟糕，总用解决的方法，你都没有给我解决的机会。”

姚琛想要起身离开，却被张颜齐一把拽了回来。

“那我现在给你一个机会，我已经不喜欢你了，但是他还喜欢你，他特别喜欢你，他喜欢你，喜欢到可以放弃你，你给他机会了么？”

张颜齐的声音变得呜咽，身体的虚弱让他的声音变得很小，他瞪着他那双永远带着忧郁的眼睛，盯着赵让。

可是赵让只是低着头，姚琛也是低着头。

“你给我削个苹果吧，这样我们就真的两不相欠了。”

张颜齐缓缓说，就像回到了当初在医院，他照顾赵让那几天。

那时候，他还在想，这个人，究竟有什么魔力，会有那么多人，连一向高傲的周震南，一向注重偶像自觉的姚琛，会全部像遇到克星了一样，死死地摔进去，爬都爬不出来。

一切开始于那块苹果，现在也让一切结束于那块苹果吧。

既然不喜欢，既然没有想过负责，那当时，又何必要撩我？

赵让从旁边拿出一颗苹果，又拿出一把小刀，他发现，他好像是第一次削苹果，之前要么是父母，要么是姚琛或者任豪，要么是直接吃，或者切了。

他笨拙地模仿着当时看张颜齐给他削苹果的样子，一节一节的，有些太厚，带着一大块果肉，有些太薄，直接掉在了地上。

踉踉跄跄，终于削好了一个苹果，表面已经氧化了很多，很多地方坑坑洼洼，苹果变成了深黄色，像是不新鲜，也像是两人千疮百孔的关系。

张颜齐大概总是释然的，他不爱拖泥带水，这一趟像是他人生中的某个车站，虽然停了很久，虽然在他心头狠狠砍了一刀，但是到底，他知道，这里不是他的终点站，他还会再次出发，他也准备好了，随时再次出发。

“谢谢。”

张颜齐接过苹果，礼貌地结束了这段无疾而终的感情。

姚琛送赵让出门，两个人一前一后，姚琛跟在赵让身后，一直没有说话。

“还剩下什么人么？”

姚琛犹豫了一下，拉住了前面赵让的手。

“你没事的话，还剩下洛洛，嘉嘉和潇闻。”

赵让长叹了一口气，将姚琛一把拉到怀里，紧紧地抱住了他。

姚琛最开始有些吃惊，这个拥抱有些猝不及防，他有点没准备好，但是当熟悉的温暖再次袭来时，他开始享受。

一点点爱，哪怕回头的一个笑，他都可以高兴好久。

“好了，快去吧。”

“这段时间谢谢你，谢谢你帮我照顾小豪和颜齐。”

“没事的，都是一家人。”

“嗯嗯，但还是谢谢你。”

姚琛有时候也觉得，自己要是勇敢一点就好了，像是周震南和何洛洛那样，如果自己有他们千万分之一的勇气，或许现在会很不一样。

但是有时候又转念一想，如果真的是那样，那他就不是姚琛了，他可能变成李琛，张琛，吴琛，那样的他不是不好，只是都不再是姚琛了。

他最开始是信命的，他喜欢赵让，是从那晚抑制剂失效开始的，他近乎笃定着那句失效就是真命天子的传言，他觉得自己的是应该喜欢他的。后来他才发现，那种感觉不是命，那种感觉是，在他身边，他会想和他的未来，会想和他的一切，是哪怕练舞时偶尔的心电感应，都能高兴激动好久。

他觉得，或许是暗恋吧，他之前没喜欢过别人，哪怕之前被周震南逼着表白了，哪怕他们已经生活了很久了，他还是觉得那是暗恋，会悄咪咪地留下两人的合照，会在自慰时想到他的那种暗恋。

有个男人爱着你 用心爱着你  
那个男人爱着你 彻底爱着你  
他情愿变成影子守护着你跟随着你  
那个男人爱着你 心却在哭泣

姚琛轻轻笑了笑，他不知道这样的日子还有多久，但他知道这样的日子不会因为赵让的选择而改变，这份深情，就像他的温柔一样，是他自己的，和赵让无关。

而什么时候结束，也是他自己说的算。  
59  
“张颜齐和姚琛今天去医院了。”

赵让再次推开翟潇闻的门，此时的翟潇闻，已经在催化剂的破坏下，精疲力尽了。

翟潇闻面如死灰，两个眼睛也失去了光彩，呆呆地，失焦地望着远处。

那里只有一块深蓝色的墙壁，墙壁上坑坑洼洼的，像是一块拼图，错综复杂，像是装修刮仿瓷的师傅偷了懒。

“我跟何洛洛，谁在前面啊。”

“你。”

“没想到，到离开的时候，我也输了。”翟潇闻苦笑了一声，翻了个身，盯着赵让：“不过还好，他也没赢。”

赵让一时有些苦笑不得，不知道该说些什么。

“你对我，就只是想跟何洛洛争么？”

“没有，只是觉得反正大家都输了，自然还是要比一比的，要不然他之后又要损我。”

翟潇闻的语气里带着俏皮，更多听的像是，一种即使在悲伤中，依然拼命生长出来的，乐观的自嘲。

“你怎么知道你们输了？”

赵让轻轻躺到翟潇闻身旁，轻轻摸着他的脸。

“别逗了，你肯定最后会选任豪，即使任豪让你多选一个，你也会选焉栩嘉吧，我很聪明的。”

翟潇闻一把把腿跨到赵让腿上，赵让这才发现，翟潇闻下身没有穿。

“你这是什么搭配？”

“裤子湿了，穿在身上难受。”

赵让将手伸到翟潇闻两腿之间，那里早已经黏糊糊的，暖成一大片，他轻轻捏着翟潇闻的屁股，手指时不时轻轻戳一戳他的小穴。

“我改天去问问任豪，能不能当炮友，他在旁边一起加入也可以的。”

翟潇闻脸上泛着桃红，泉水的味道一如往常般清冽，开起玩笑来，两颗小虎牙格外显眼。

“你在想啥，任豪怎么可能同意。”

“我说着玩的。”

“说真的，如果真的任豪让你选，你是不是会选焉栩嘉。”

“他不会让我选的。”

“不好说哦，那天你们吵架的时候，我可听到任豪跟焉栩嘉说，如果是他的话，他能接受。”

“你又在瞎掰扯。”

翟潇闻看的透人心，他知道，赵让的行动路径一定是孙圻峻-夏之光-他-姚琛-周震南-何洛洛-焉栩嘉，只是中间大概率出了一些小差错，但是最后的那个结局，不会错的，一定是焉栩嘉。

“讲真，我真的以为，你特别喜欢何洛洛呢。”

“我是挺喜欢他的。”

“那不就是了，反正我肯定是输了。”

翟潇闻两下脱掉了上衣，整个人趴在赵让身上，享受着这段最后属于他的时间。

“也怪张颜齐，他要是没有那么蠢，说不定我们还真能迎来一个美满的大结局呢。”

赵让侧后抱着翟潇闻，一边轻轻舔舐着他后脖颈的那块腺体，一边在他的小穴里翻云覆雨。

依稀的娇喘声，粗壮的呼气声，到这里的时候，赵让已经没什么力气了，好在翟潇闻其实也温和了许多，他们更像是一对没有发情，只是单纯在做爱的小情侣。

“赵让，我问你一下，你有喜欢过我？”

赵让刚想回答，却被翟潇闻翻过身，捂住嘴巴。

“别说，我不想知道，让我留点悬念吧。”

翟潇闻笑了出来，整张脸就像是一个小太阳，灿烂活泼，带着少年人的朝气，也带着一丝娇俏的可爱。

“接下来两年，我要是再做什么不太好的事情，你要记得提醒我，但是你也要知道，我本性不坏，只是有些调皮啦。”

赵让轻轻吻了翟潇闻的额头一下，清晨的光透过窗户，缓缓照进来，照在他柔和的皮肤上，模糊出几圈彩色的光环，连身上的小绒毛，都在那一刻，显得温暖起来。

翟潇闻真的累了，他躺在床上，这个累人的故事，终于结束了，他也终于可以，好好睡一觉了。

赵让轻轻下床，穿上衣服，轻轻打开门，再次回到阳光房的走廊。

空气里，各种各样性激素的味道已经相继散去，空气里重新变回灰尘的味道，今天是他们的出道日，他们很早就要去彩排。

昨晚真的太疯狂了，疯狂到，他们都忘了，今天是他们人生中最重要的那一天呢？

赵让踢着拖鞋，回到了旁边的房间，屋子里的任豪还在熟睡，半米阳光照在他侧脸上，就像之前那个早晨一样，赵让轻轻吻了任豪一下。

“回来了？”

“嗯嗯，药效应该已经过了，就没必要再往下走了。”

“你还剩几个？”

任豪从赵让兜里摸出两个套套，无奈的笑了笑。

“洛洛和嘉嘉？”

赵让点点头，算是默许。

“那他们，这晚肯定不好过，特别是嘉嘉，这应该是他，第一个没有人陪的发情期，还是被用了催化剂的情况下。”

任豪打了个哈欠，斜着眼，看着眼前的赵让，眼中温情脉脉。

“赵让，是不是，如果我没有怀孕，这个时候，就到我了，然后，你会在他们中间选一个。”

赵让点点头，这次，他不想撒谎，面对一个他要与之度过一生的人，他也不愿意撒谎。

任豪似乎并不吃惊于这个答案，也许，他也是早就想好了结局，才会问出这句话吧。

“你原本就不属于我，去找你的那个他吧。”  
60  
这一晚，焉栩嘉和何洛洛的日子并不好过。

最后，他们捱过了催化剂所带来的发情期，却没有等到那个敲门的人。

精疲力竭的两个人在浴室相遇，看着彼此已经完全湿透的裤子，茉莉花和芒草，都在那一刻，觉得一切结束了。

不过，其实早就结束了，他们当时也祝福了赵让和任豪，现在的他们，又还在期待些什么呢？

“嘉嘉，你觉不觉得，我们特别傻啊？”

“是啊，傻的无可救药了，明明人家都是有妇之夫了，孩子都两个月了，我们还在幻想什么呢？”

温水冲在他们身上，还有一个小时，他们要去化妆，做头发，试衣服，排练，为今晚盛大的出道夜，做好准备。

“你说，今晚会不会我第二你第三，然后我们就站在南南身边，像是左右护法？”

何洛洛给头发打上泡沫，带着戏谑的语气问焉栩嘉。

“有可能吧，就跟我们现在一样，给别人做嫁衣，还成了做到最后的两个。”

焉栩嘉听说了昨晚的事，他知道，只剩下他和何洛洛了，相比，何洛洛也知道。

“多惨啊，这明明说明，其实他最爱的，就在我们俩之间，结果呢，到最后，我们也都是任豪的陪衬。”

洗澡水冲下泡沫，一大团奶白色的泡泡，顺着水流，哗啦一声砸在地板上。

何洛洛想到，当初他和赵让第一次把话挑明白，就是在这个浴室呢，那时候，隔壁是翟潇闻。

“不过，我还是比翟潇闻强点，我满足了。”

“你啊，现在还在跟他比。”

两个人的笑声回荡在浴室，这个时候，经过昨晚那么大洗礼的他们，应该还在睡觉，唯独只有他们清醒，仿佛一瞬间，这个世界都是他们的。

“你什么意思？”

赵让有些一头雾水，他没明白任豪的想法，依稀中，他好像想到了翟潇闻跟他说过的话。

“没什么，我只是觉得，如果我拿孩子锁住你，你之后的生活，永远不会快乐，我知道，其实你心里，一直最喜欢的，都是孙圻峻吧，虽然他离开了，但是我觉得，或许你再选择一个人，我们都会更开心一点。”

任豪的话很冷静，也很有条理，应该是早就想好的。

“小豪，你疯了么？”

“没有，我可以接受，我相信他也可以接受我。”

赵让迅速从床上跳起来，他觉得，这件事简直不可理喻。

但是从始至终，这个故事一直都很魔幻，从来没有按套路走过。

在去最后表演的路上，这个消息经由高嘉朗和刘也，所有人都知道了。

而两位主人公，何洛洛和焉栩嘉，就坐在大巴车的一排位子上，脸红了一路。

“太搞笑了。”

“我也觉得。”

“那你放弃么？”

“怎么可能。”

昨晚的经历忽然变成一封邀请函，任豪发来一封红色的请柬，他们一时被砸的有些懵。

“你怎么这么大方啊？”刘也凑在任豪身边，跟他聊到。

“反正，我不是那个人，我不想让他不幸福，而且，我真不一定能出道。”

任豪靠在窗户上，看着窗外的路灯一个一个从他眼前闪过，青岛的空气总是带着海的味道，冲在玻璃上，带着初夏的光芒。

他会选择谁呢，任豪自己也想知道，但是他也知道，无论是谁，他都能安然接受。

“赵让，你真要选啊。”

另一边，高嘉朗显然觉得这个决定有些太异想天开。

“我不选，他说叫我选我就选啊。”

赵让一脸的不耐烦，显然，这件事他也觉得非常搞笑。

“对，那咱就不选，相信哥的，你别看任豪现在多宽宏大量，等到你真的选了，有的是你的好果子吃。”

这一晚，他们呢即将天各一方，或是登上所谓团的舞台，或是开启新的solo人生，虽然他们不会都一起出道，但是他们终将迈向各自的人生。

有人一起走，有人异地两年，有人在摄像机看不到的地方继续甜蜜，大家，都有各自的人生。

“第十名 赵磊！”

赵让看着屏幕上最终出现的那个名字，这几个月，磊哥所做的一切，终于没有白费。

以及，那个人，要说再见了。

赵让回头看了一眼朗哥和鑫一，他们的表情似乎早已猜到了结果，他又回头看了一眼也哥，刘也低着头，没有再往后看。

“赵让，当宣布到你的时候，你走过去，你拥抱的第一个人，就是那个人，好么？”

要到第九名了，任豪凑到赵让耳边，轻轻说。

“当然，如果我没有出，你也要记得，拥抱那个人。”

“你在说什么，你肯定会出的。”

“那你答应我，一定要拥抱那个人。”

“我能只要你一个么？”

“别犯傻，去找那个，你真正喜欢的人吧。”

任豪随后，告诉了何洛洛和焉栩嘉这件事，他相信，赵让会做出那个属于他的选择的。

何洛洛和焉栩嘉对视了一眼，那一刻，他们眼中不再是曾经的那种敌视，他们明白，无论选择谁，对于彼此来说，都是最好的选择。

“祝你好运。”

“也祝你好运。”

灯光来到第九名，赵让盯着眼前的师姐，期待他们口中说出那两个字。

“第九名 任豪！”

这个名字，赵让并不吃惊，他释然地长舒一口气，拥抱了这个陪他走到最后的人。

“记住我告诉你的话。”

刘也，夏之光，张颜齐，姚琛，翟潇闻……这个名单从来没有出乎他们的意料。

“当仁不让”四个字落在地上的时候，赵让在好兄弟们的拥抱下，缓缓鞠了一躬。

任豪盯着赵让的行动，25个人，都盯着赵让的行动。

他没有拥抱何洛洛，也没有拥抱焉栩嘉，他径直走在那条属于他的花路上。

何洛洛和焉栩嘉相视一笑，似乎早就猜到了这个结果。

“我太了解赵让了，他不会选的，或者，他不会在我们之间选的，我们，早就不是他的第一顺位了。”

在过去的路上，何洛洛是这么跟焉栩嘉说的。

“难道，你也觉得，会是他？”

焉栩嘉很吃惊，看来何洛洛跟他想的一样。

何洛洛小声在焉栩嘉耳边说了一个名字，焉栩嘉听到，露出了笑容。  
尾声  
花路尽头，赵让像那个早上一样，拥抱了姚琛。

“你疯了？”

“没有。”

阳光透过窗户，照在一张相框上，那张合照上，赵让一只手搂着任豪，另一只手搭在焉栩嘉身上，笑得很开心，而站在三个人旁边的姚琛，笑得也很开心。

照片右下角，用粉红色的笔，画了两个卡通的人物，一个耳朵长长的，一个头圆圆的，两个卡通人物上画了一颗小爱心，粉色的笔迹来回涂抹着，把爱心涂成了实心。

\-----完结------


End file.
